True Darkness: The Meaning of Life?
by Chaotic Symphony
Summary: Inspired by Forbidden Fruit. A supernatural RavenRobin which deals with angels and demons literally. What connection does Robin and Raven share? When Doomsday comes will Robin save existence and the one he loves or will the darkness consume all. A great l
1. Chapter 1

**First off I don't own anything related to or having to deal with the Teen Titans I hope you all enjoy this fic. **

**I'll start off by giving you some background info about the basic plot. I, being a huge Rae/Rob pairing fan, shows that's basically how the story MAY end. Also there will be lots of plot development because I believe that if you really understand a character well enough you tend to feel his or her emotions. **

**This fic is a supernatural type fic that follows the television show but branches off into an Alternate Universe type fic. I must give a great deal of credit to _TheBitterSweetArtist14_**

**Her story _"Forbidden Fruit"_ inspired me to create this story. Which in a way deals with gods and demons. Though at first this isn't really prevailant but as the story continues it will show a whole lot more. **

**I hope you enjoy chapter one R&R**

"Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our light, not our darkness that most frightens us. Your playing small does not serve the world. There is nothing enlightened about shrinking so that other people won't feel insecure around you. We are all meant to shine as children do. It's not just in some of us; it is in everyone. And as we let our own lights shine, we unconsciously give other people permission to do the same. As we are liberated from our own fear, our presence automatically liberates others."

Coach Carter 2005

Within every soul there is said to be a great power. Humans have both the capacity for good and the capacity for evil. From earlier ages it has been proven that this great power inside of man can change the course of history. What causes this power to awaken you might ask? Well its simple. Emotion

Emotions such as love, happiness, fear and hate have been aroundsince the beginning. From thebiblical story of Lucifer's fall to the present day. These feelings are the keys to unlocking that light inside of our souls and allowing us to do the unthinkable.

**The Beginning: Truth Hurts and Rejection Kills**

The Teen Titans were said to be the greatest teenage fighting team around. They had all the elements a a great team: a wise guy in Beast Boy, a gentle heart in Starfire, a genius in Cyborg, a mystery in Raven, and finally a leader in Robin.

Beast Boy was, of course, the funny one. Loved video games, jokes and tofu. The basic comedy relief that every quality team needs. Though some of his jokes caused a certain lavender-headed teammate to strangle him, all-in-all he wasthe one always to lighten the mood. Starfire, in a way, did the very same thing not through jokes and laughs but by being a true friend till the end. She would never let tension rest in one of her teammates, for she would seek them out, whether it was her crush, Robin, or the sometimes creepy, Raven. Starfire insisted that all problems be discussed and resolved. For she did not want her friends to seperate, that would mean her trip to the future would come true.

Cyborg, the genius and half-human half-machine, was the creator of Titan Tower and that in its self showed his intelligence.Hedesigned a huge building shaped like a 'T' now that is something to marvel at. Not only was Cyborg agenius but he was also a great friend whom all the Titans would go to if they needed someone to listen and talk to. Raven, the dark, member of the team brought the air of mysteryto theTitans which personifies their'coolness' as local Jump City children would say. Born the child of Trigun, rumored to be the incarnation of evil, Raven was always known to keep to herself alot. Thiscaused others to see her as a forbidden womanas well as thesocial gap between herself and others.

Robin, the leader. What more can be said. He jointly created the Titan alongside Raven, but becauseof his leadership skills and abilities he was votedas the head of the team unanimously. Of all of the titansRobin was the only'normal' one. He had not powers, not even superior strength, all he hadwas heart and the strong sense of justice whichdemandedhe helped others. It was said that if the Titansone-by-one decided to leave the team, Robin would have been the last. The sense of justiceinside of Robin was unshakeable but all that was about to change.

It was very quiet in Titans Tower. Outside rain poured down over the city and the wind caused low moans throughout the tower. Robin had been sitting in his room thinking about what had happened last week. He had went face to face against many monsters andsolved hundreds of crimes but what he saw was too much for any sixteen year-old to handle. He didn't understand and at the same time he felt betrayed and in a way he was jealous.

Sure he and Starfire had been an item long ago, but now that he was reaching adulthood, he felt he needed someone more realistic like himself. That's when he decided to find and talk to Raven. Robin had ventured to her room, knocked several times, waited ten minutes and the entered only to find it empty. Obviously that meant she was on the roof or in the main room. So he checked the main room in which consisted of the other three titans who were either watching a newly aquired movie or sleeping. Robin then headed for the roof.

Robin sighed as he replayed the images in his head over and over again. He never wanted to see what he saw on the roof that night, it unnerved him, haunted him and broke him.

As he reached for the door he heard a soft moan and then a laugh, a very, very familiar laugh. One that sent chills to his spine. Slowly Robin peeked through the key hole only to see Raven fixing her uniform and a figure in the shadows.

"You were spectacular tonight my little raven. I must say I am glad that wecan share such a special moment together even though I will one day rid myself of you and your little friends."

That voice had haunted Robin for at least two years now. Slade. Robin's mind was jumbled and scattered. What was going on? What's happening? What happened? As if the gods themselves asked Raven gave Robin the one answer that would corrupt his already shaken state.

"Look Slade, I gave you my body. We both got what we wanted so leave. We can't risk one of them coming up here." Raven's words cut through Robin like a knife. His mind, heart and soul were ablaze with pain. He stepped from the door and made his way back to his room and did what he swore never to do again. He cried.

Robin remembered those events as if they just happened. Pain, anger, betrayal, heart ache. All of these were getting to be to much. He reflected on how Raven was able to come to breakfast the next day as if nothing had happened at all. This sickened Robin beyond belief. She fought evil by dayand slept with it by night. It was all to much for him to hold in.

Robin shook his head of such thoughts, that had happened a week ago, but... Was it still going on? If yes then how often? And why? Robin was really at a loss of words. Sleep had even begun to elude him. But that didn't matter anymore. Robin thought back to just a few days ago when he confronted her about what he had seen her reaction wasn't what he had expected nor wanted.

"Raven, can I come in?" Robin asked as he trembled with sadness, anger or fear, he wasn't sure.

"Robin whatever you have to say can be said from the hallway." She replied in the same dry tone she was known for. Robin sighed and then mentioned the 'roof' and 'a few days ago' and instantly the door was open and Raven on the other side anger apparent on her face.

"What!" She demanded as Robin looked away.

"I saw you and Slade up there and I think I have an idea of what might have went on, but I won't jump to conclusions. I want you to tell me the truth, Rae." He said as he looked at her but the looked away after he finished. Raven glared at him and shook her head.

"Its none of you damn, business." With that she slammed the doors together with her powers but instantly she heard typing and they were once again open and this time Robin stepped into her room to find Slade standing in the far corner while Raven remained with her back to him.

"Ah, my old chum Robin. It isn't wise of you to go barging into locked rooms. Who knows what we could have been doing." Slade grinned as he pushed himself from the wall and stood next to Raven.

"If she doesn't want you to know about our fun you should respect that." Slade laughed.

"What is he doing here, Raven!" Robin asked as made no attempt to attack Slade. he was far to confused to even think at the moment and just wanted an answer.

"Fine!" Raven growled as she turned to look at him. "I have needs, I'm just as much a teenager as you are! I was tempted and I gave into the temptation. I swear to you Robin, this was the only time I brought him here." Raven finished softly she looked to Slade.

"Don't worry, Robin I am a man with honor.I want to beat you at yuor best. I wouldn't dare attack you while you slept... besides I'd be too exhausted anyways." Slade purred as he stroked Raven's hair. Robin's reality spun continued to do so until it all faded into black.

"How could Raven do this, to us, to..." Robin became furious with anger but did not yell out instead he began to cry once again. This pain was great, no doubt about it. Robin tried to pull himself together but the pain never left him. Raven, the young woman whom he had began to care for, recieved and gave pleasure to Slade. Someone who has always tried to kill and harm them including her as well. It made no sense to him. After all they had went through, Robin had thought Raven was becoming more open about herself due to the fact her father Trigon was no longer able to get control of her. Together they had stopped the apocalypse but Raven she... she..

"I have to leave. I can't take it any more." Robin whispered to himself. Everything that he had been taught about others was being thrown out the window. His mind and heart were shredded. He couldn't continue on. Robin sat down one last time at his desk in order to write his farewell note to his friends.

After finally finising, he exited his room and went to the main room. It was around two or three in the mourning but that didn't matter, his need for sleep was erased days ago. Robin placed the letter on the counter and left.

When the others found the note, shock and panic broke loose.

"Oh man, this is real bad! I mean without Robin we're toast! I still remember that time we tried to fight the Hive without him and we were toasted!" Beast Boy yelled Cyborg and the others ignored him altogether.

"Why would Rob, do this. I mean what on Earth would make him abandon us! Let me see the letter BB." Cyborg grabbed the letter and read the rest of its contents out loud

"Sorry guys about all of this,don't waste your time looking for me.I'm really missed up

right now. I'm sorry Star, BB, Cy and Rae. I love you all but I have so much pain right now

I don't know what to do. Raven I was too much of a coward to say this before but I love you.

Yeah even now I still do and thats why I'm dying. I can't let you guys see mee like this so good bye.

Love, Robin"

Cyborg looked to Raven who now was wide-eyed. She left the main room and returned to hers. Cybrog comforted a very mortified Starfire who was crying non stop. She thought that maybe this was her fault and she couldn't live with herself. Beast boy sat in the kitchen and looked ahead at the wall unable to say anything. Cyborg sighed heavily wondering where Robin was.

A few days later Robin found himself walking the streets in normal attire. (jeans and a hooded jacket with the hood up of course) He refused to show his face the same one that still wore the mask of Robin but deep down inside he knew Robin faded away into nothing when he stepped outside of that tower. So then who was he? He couldn't be Robin anymore he couldn't even fight crime, he no longer had the heart to do so. For a moment he paused and looked up and the night sky.

The stars were actually visible for the first time or maybe they had always been visible it just he never noticed. Bruce had told him that powers didn't make heroes, it wassomething elseinside of them. That little'something' was love he taught and still believed, but his heart was destroyed fighting crime was a joke anyways.

He continued down the street a little more until a voice stopped him.

"So Robin I see my plan worked." Slade appeared out of the shadows and snickered. The young man looked up with his mask still concealing his eyes and shook his head.

"Slade you win. I don't want to fight you. Just let me live and die." Slade laughed and then grinned.

"Oh my poor Robin all heart broken about you little Raven? Or should I say 'my' little Raven?" Slade laughed softly as the former Titan leader dropped his head.

"Please just stop, I've had enough." He started walking past Slade who was enjoying this greatly. He no longer wished for an apprentice for he saw what true power was and her name was Raven. Slade only wanted one thing from him. A complete breakdown and Slade knew just what button to push to get his goal.

"You know Robin you could have never given Raven what she needed, Right?" Slade mocked as he began to follow the teen until the boy stopped at those words. He turned to face Slade and sighed in defeat and agony.

"Stop." He whispered on the verge of tears. Slade laughed harder.

"She would do the most unbelievable things to me Robin." Slade grinned as his victim fell to his knees and covered his ears.

"Stop! Please... just stop." Slade looked at him and shook his head.

"Oh yes Raven said those same words the first time, but she came around and began to beg for me. Oh how she would plead on some nights and then others talk so dirty." Sladespoke as he began to hear whimpers and slight groans from Robin. Slade was loving every second of this Robin was crackingand soon he would be in an asylum somewhere. Slade knew exactly what to say to destroy Robin.

"Sometimes I'd ask her if she loved me... do you know what she'd say?" Slade paused as the broken child lifted his weary, pained eyes to Slade's "She'd tell me of how she loved me more than life itself." At that moment, as tears of defeat ran down his face, a pain unlike any ever felt before surged through his body mind and soul. His eyes began to roll into the back of his head and Slade grinned.

"Isn't it funny, that you spent nearly three years with her helping, leading, loving her while I have spent that time trying to kill you all, but it is I who is first to touch her... sweet body." Robin began to shake with all of this truth.His consciousness began to leave him as the unknown pain continued.

"Well it was obvious I was more connected to her than any of you ever were... I served her father, an evil demon of great power... I guess that old saying is true: The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. In Raven's case it landed in my lap... yes she would always prefer to be on top." Slade mocked

At that moment the pain became to great that Robin could no longer speak. His body began to glow. Slade saw this and took a step back. Soon Robin began to make gargled noises within his throat as the only way to voice the searing pain.

"Wha... what's happening?" Slade whispered as Robin began to glow brightly. His attire began to burn as his body was lifted off the ground. To Slade Robin was being hung on some sort of invisible cross. The light began to grow brighter by the second causing others to seek out its source. Slade ran off as more and more people gathered to look from afar. Soon news stations deployed reporters and this lead to the event being televised.

At Titan Tower, Cyborg had just turned off the gamestation and caught a glimpse of the news he immediately rallied the others and Raven fly them to the scene.

All the while this was going on Robin's clothing burned until nothing was left. There was something waiting to get out but it still wouldn't leave. His body ached and the immense pain was still to great, so great that he could no longer create any sound because of the pain. His mask was the last article of clothing that began to burn.

Once it was completely gone the pain began to pulse even faster through his body threatening to rip him to pieces. The other Titans moved closer and then finallyrecognized recognized who it was.

"Robin." Raven whispered. The others looked at her in disbelief.

"He doesn't have powers, does he?" Beast Boy asked as he was the light from his leaders body began to expand. Everyone backed up a considerable distance and continued to watch.

"We have to get him down!Rae, can you get throught to him?" Cyborg asked and Raven nodded.

"I'll try." With that Raven began to meditate and then tried to reachRobins mind.

Unfortunately, that was the mistake made. When he felt her presence that pain increased ten-fold and from his bodya beam of immensely bright light shot into the heavens along with the most blood-chilling yell any mortal could make. The Titans looked on in awe as the huge beam created a wall around their leader of pure energy.

"Oh, my... god!" One reporter stated as he watched the skyitself become the color of the beam until it was no longer night time in the city. The sky began to open as a figure used the beam emitting from Robins bodyalmost like an elevator down to him. Her long blonde hair reached to her lower back and her pure white robes hung loosely to her body.

"She's so hot!" Beast Boy saidsoftly as Cyborg agreed momentarilyfogetting about Robin. Raven, on theother hand, wasn't amazed but shocked. She knew who that being could be, but it shouldn't be possible.

The woman touchedRobin's face and his pain left him in that instant. His tired blue eyes regarded her with no emotion. She nodded once and soon markings began to cover every inch of his bodywhich began to ascend upwardtowards the openning in the sky. The Titans saw this and quickly ran toward the two.

"Hey! Stop!" Cyborg yelled with urgence.

"Please do not take friend Robin!" Starfire begged.

"If you take him take me too!" Beast Boy pleaded earning looks frome everyone. He looked around at them and shrugged. "She's hot!" Raven ignored him. She knew this woman wouldn't listen but it never hurt to try.

"Freya! Please don't take him." The woman turned to Raven and acknowledged her.

"Demon, you know not what is to come. He has asked to serve us and We, the Etherians, have choosen him." Freya began upward as civilians contiuned to stare in awe. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire looked to Raven.

"Rae, what the heck is an Etheri...uh... whatever she said."Raven looked downand sighed

"Etherians are known on this planet as celestials or gods." Beast Boy's eyes bulged.

"She was a goddess!" Raven only nodded.

"But what would she want with friend Robin?" Starfire asked Raven looked away. She had no clue what Freya wanted but she knew that they'd never see Robin again.

**So how was it? Good I hope. As I mentioned above I was inspired by TheBitterSweetArtist14's story Forbidden Fruit. A Story that I loved and hope it will continue.**

**Alright as I also mentioned above is that this story will have gods and oter supernatural events in it. There will be some combining of certain mythologies with a certain current religion. I promise you that no religion used in this fic is mocked, but it is respected.**

**INFO- Freya is the Goddess of Love and War in Norse Mythology claimed to have been the most beautiful of the goddesses of that time. (Wife to another god ,Odin, but won't be for important reasons later.)**

**If you liked and think I should continue Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody, me again. I haven't recieved any reviews so I don't know if you the readers like the story. But I am getting 'hits' and that could mean that people are reading but are just to lazy to review. I understand completely though. To me hits and reviews are just the same. So as long as I get hits I'll stay satisfied. **

**I had to update again because the first chapter is always the 'warm-up' and now that I'm warmed up I'm ready to write. In this chap I'll go into the origins of Freya and her kind. **

**First of I will warn the weak hearted that this story connects alot of religious and mythical ideas in hopes of creating a riveting (think that's how its spelled) story that readers can enjoy. ****You don't have to believe in any of the gods in my story because as I said before I wanted to make a great 'Story' not preach about changing anyones beliefs. **

**I know you're probably thinkin why put that in but there will be someone who will review one day and flame me about it so I'm gonna put that to rest ahead of time. **

**This chapter is going to split from Robin, who's in the presence of the gods if you didn't catch that earlier, to the titans on earth as Raven explains whats she knows.

* * *

**

"Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our light, not our darkness that most frightens us. Your playing small does not serve the world. There is nothing enlightened about shrinking so that other people won't feel insecure around you. We are all meant to shine as children do. It's not just in some of us; it is in everyone. And as we let our own lights shine, we unconsciously give other people permission to do the same. As we are liberated from our own fear, our presence automatically liberates others."

Coach Carter 2005

* * *

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Divine Intent

Raven searched every book she owned for more information on Freya and the Etherian race. Her search only gave brief descriptions and would refer her to continue her search elsewhere. The other titans were concerned. Their leader had been taken from them by what seemed to be a god, and to make matters worse Raven had begun to lock herself up in her room for hours on end.

"Guys, I think that we need to go and see whats up with Rae. I mean ever sinceRob disappeared yesterday Rae hasn't come out of her room. I getting a little worried." Cyborg paused "We can't afford to lose another teammate." Beast Boy nodded and Starfire agreed. Together they ventured to Raven's door.

"You knock BB." Cyborg stated as he stood behind Beast Boy, who gave him a crazed look.

"You're joking right? I mean when we got home yesterday she was really angry. I'm not about to get blasted into another dimension." He stated as he sat down on the ground with his legs folded. Cyborg sighed and looked to Starfire who then beamed a large smile to him.

"I shall hail, Raven from her room and we shall enjoy the Pudding of Togetherness!" She exclaimed as she began to pound on the door forgetting about her tameranian strength.

Inside her room Raven had finally found a book which gave several pages of information about the Etherians. Strangely, this very book was a farewell present from her mother. Raven always thought of this book as something sacred and swore never to touch it, but in her blind search, she didn't notice it and searched through it without a second thought. Raven closed the book and sighed.

"Does finding Robin really concern me that much?" Raven asked aloud as she heard a commotion outside her door and then extremely loud knocking. Raven rose from her desk and met the others at her door.

"Hey, uh, Raven..." Beast Boy began but stopped dead when she gave him a stare. Starfire, too, shrunk away as she watched her friend glare at Beast Boy.

"Rae, we all know that you feel bad about this but you can't blame yourself." Cyborg began. Raven thought just the opposite. Had she been the cause of this? Most likely. She hated herself at that moment more than anyone or anything. Because of her Robin was gone and to make matters worse he had feelings for her but she had slept with his enemy... Slade. Of course, none of the others knew. Robin never told them and that bothered Raven deeply. "Rae talk to us, maybe we can help."

"Cyborg thanks, but I'm fine. I've been trying to find more info about Freya and why she took Robin. I think I have something that we all should look at." Raven looked to her friends as a wave of seriousness washed over each of them. She led them into her dark room and shut the door behind her.

* * *

Slowly he opened his eyes. 

"Where am I? Did... did I die?" Robin sat up and looked around. He was in some kind of field. Everything around him seemed to have a faint white or golden glow to it. Truly this was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life. At that thought he froze. He had to have died. Slowly he recalled the pain and then the beam... and then a woman?

"That's right there was this beautiful woman. I have to get back to the team. They're most likely flipping out about what happened." Robin tried to stand but a hand came to rest on his shoulder. He looked up and saw a woman different from before but just as beautiful. She smiled softly at him causing him to blush.

"Welcome to Etheria, young warrior." She smiled again and waved her arm through the air. Robin looked around and shook his head. Etheria? He had never heard of it. The beautiful woman looked at him and smiled yet again. Robin noticed her long blonde hair seemed to flow in an unfelt breeze. Her white robe had a slit up the left side of her leg that appeared to stop at her waist. Robin began to blush heavily from his current train of thought and the woman caught this and laughed.

"It is not uncommon for mortals to lust after beings such as myself, but you must learn to control such emotion if you are to serve us." She stated as her hand made its way to his cheek.

"Who are you and whats going on?" Robin asked.

"I am Isiria." The woman smiled again and continued. "In your realm your kind has no knowledge of me. I preside over another galaxy very distant from yours." Robin looked at her and shook his head again. What was happening? What was she talking about? Just as Robin was about to voice these questions the woman he saw from before appeared.

"Isiria, itseems you have met my warrior."Another blonde beauty appeared before Robinbut her attire was much different. She wore a white and gold dress that clung to her firgure snuggly. The dress stopped at mid-thigh, but on both sides were slits that rose very close to her waist-line. She appeared to have on the same colored glovesand boots which stopped at her elbows andknees. Atop her head sat some sort of halo.Robin turned a few more shades of red before the realization sat in.

"I'm in heaven."he said aloud andboth women look at him.

"Oh, yes I forgot. Your realm has a different name for Etheria." Isiria stated as the other woman nodded. Isiria looked to the other woman and leaned her head to the side.

"Freya, why have you on your battle attire, nothing has gone wrong as ofyet." Isiria stated as Freya turned her attention towards Robin, who at this point wondered why the name Freya had sounded somewhat familiar.

"There is much he must learn in two years time. Isiria, it would enhance his learning if you joined us. Come Richard Greyson." Freya began to walk away as Robin gasped. She knew his name and he hadn't said anything to her about that, but then again, she was an angel or something like that so instead of arguing he followed.

* * *

Raven sat down at her desk and rubbed her temples. Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg all gave expecting looks. 

"Alright listen up. Are any of you familiar with the mythologies and stuff like that with this world?" Raven began as Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded. "Starfire, from what I learned you might also have heard about some the the beings I'm about to name." Starfire nodded and Raven continued

"That woman as you all know is Freya. She is what this planet would call a Goddess.On this planet Norsemen or the Vikings were the only ones to acknowledge her existence as well as another being, Odin." Raven paused to see if the others had anything to add. Starfire gasped suddenly

"Friend Raven, could this 'Odin' also go by the name of Grimnir?" Raven nodded in approval. Starfire then quieted down.

"Yeah, well Odin and Freya aren't the only divine beings known of this world. Cyborg, Beast Boy I'm sure one of you has heard of Micheal or Gabriel?" Raven questioned as both boys gasped.

"I thought they were only in the bible!" Beast Boy shouted as Cyborg then frowned.

"Wait a sec. How is it that those two can be Gods? I thought they were just angels." Raven then nodded

"I'll get to that. But first you must know of the others not common to this planet. Isiria, Athena and Lucifer. These..." Cyborg stopped her by standing up

"Hold up did you just say... Lucifer?" Cyborg asked as Raven nodded

"Dude, Raven we know about Athena and Lucifer. He's like the... devil." Beast Boy concluded but Raven gave him a stare.

"You're kidding right?" she asked as both boys shook their heads. Raven then began to furiously turn through the book in which she currently held.

"Raven what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked as Raven stopped and then sighed.

"I guess I should explain first... alright here it goes. Each of these beings have reign over a different aspect of existence some even share certain aspects. Freya is the Goddess of love and war. Michael also is the God of war but his power varies from that of Freya greatly. Isiria is the Goddess of strength and life. Athena also presides over life but she is known on this planet as the Goddess of Knowlege. Then there is Odin who is God of death, happiness and punishment. Gabriel is the god of knowledge just like Athena but he also is the god of peace. Finally, there is Lucifer who is the god of purity and serenity." Cyborg huffed and Raven raised a brow.

"So what you're saying is that there is no one God? That this Lucifer guy is actually really a good guy?" Cyborg questioned

"That's just it. I wished he didn't exist at all." Raven said confusing her teammates. "What I've discovered is more terrifying than the prophecy of destruction I was supposed to fufill."

* * *

"Uh, Freya?" Robin asked as he continued to walk alongside the two. "What's happening, why am I here?" She turned to him and nodded. 

"I am Freya and on your planet I am worshipped by 'Vikings' as you would say. Rufians if you asked me." Freya smirked and Robin swore it was the sexiest thing he ever saw. For a moment Robin drooled and then it hit him. She was a God, no a Goddess.

"That is Isiria. On Earth you would refer to us as Goddesses. There are others whom you may be more familiar with such as Gabriel or Michael. After I left your world they took to caring for your kind." Freya spoke as Robin shook his head. Those two were only angels in another religion.

"They can't be Gods, they're just angels." He said aloud and then Isiria looked at him.

"Ah, yes, those two try their best not to make themselves any higher than the other beings. Tell me of how you know them." Robin sighed and looked away. They would never believe there was a being higher than them, they're Gods for crying out loud. So much for sunday school.

"Well from what I learned, they're were angels sent by uh...um...uh... God himself." Robin admitted and waited for a response.

"Understandable, they're love for the Creator has always outdone any of us." Isiria spoke and turned to Freya. "I guess they're making up for his absence."

Freya looked away annoyed. She knew that soon she would have to explain to the young warrior and so she faced him once again.

"The 'he' Isiria refers to is our enemy, Lucifer." Freya stated as Robin's eyes widened.

* * *

Raven looked at the floor and stared at her teammates. What she had to tell them was terrifying. She had always thought of these beings as nothing but myths and fairytales. Last night began her fears, but now knowing that this, Lucifer, was in fact the true incarnation of evil and all things as such she wanted it all to be a dream. She looked at her teammates and smiled grimly. 

"Cyborg the idea of there being one true god isn't wrong at all. In fact there is one all powerful being, he was the one who created us all even the demons and angels alike." Raven paused she had to tell them everything, they had to know the origin of what was about to happen.

"Please friend Raven continue let us know why Robin has been taken." Starfire begged.

"Alright, in the beginning there was this all powerful being who decided to create life itself. The Angels were first and were supposed to be the last. As time past the being wanted to create more so he created what you all call man. It took longer for he wanted to give man his own realm to live in. All of the angels thanked him and he returned their love. Soon man began to needmore from the Creator and so the being gave more. But the Angels wanted attention as well. The creator saw that rivalry would form and so he created seven mighty Gods. Lucifer, the oldest, Odin, Michael, Freya, Isiria, Gabriel, and Athena the youngest. They were in charge of keeping both man's realm and the angels realm. The Creator would them aid them in aiding his creations." Beast Boy rasied a hand and Raven looked at him.

"Let me guess Lucifer gets power hungry and is sent to you-know-where?" Raven smiled softly and nodded

"In a way. Lucifer was seen as the favorite by the other Gods and Angels. Both man and the Creator acknowledged Lucifer highly. Thus the Creator made all of the Gods stronger but made Lucifer a little stronger than the others.Soon Lucifer began to demand that the other Gods and angels bow to him. He began to lust after Athena and Freya. The two Goddesses went to the Creator for protectionbut before theycould findthe Creator, Luciferfound them. A battle pursued which caused the other Gods to intervien. They all combined could not stop Lucifer and he saw this and grinned. The Purity that he once presided over began to change to that of darkness. The Creator had hoped that love for his kin would stop him but it didn't . The Creator appeared before Lucifer and commanded him to repent, but Lucifer laughed it off and demamded that the Creator bow to him.This saddened the creator greatly as he shed a tear and sent Lucifer from the Angel realm and into a dark abyss. Lucifer then swore that one day he would rise again and obliterate everything the Creator loved. Man, angels, and Gods even the Creator would bow before him. The Creator now horribly saddened swore never to intervein in the lives of his creations as he had done. He would never favor one creation over the other and this he told his mighty Gods. The remaining six all agreed and so that is how the story of our creation truly goes." Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire looked at one another and shook their heads.

"Rae that's a great story but what does it have to do with Rob?" Cyborgrecieved a hopeless look from Raven.

"It is said that before Lucifer rises the Gods shall begin preparation. Remember what she said before they disappeared? Robin, was chosen as a warrior to fight against, Lucifer."

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire gasped together. That meant the end was coming not for their world but for all of existence.

* * *

Robin looked on in shock. Lucifer? The devil, what the heck was happening? 

"Lucifer was one of the Seven Gods created by the Creator, whom had created man and angel before us. He saw that the Angels were becoming jealous of man because of the Creators intense care of them and so he created Seven Gods: Lucifer, Athena, Odin, Michael, Gabriel, Isiria and myself. We were to watch over both man and angel forever. The Creator loved us greatly and for our aid with man and angel he gave us the gift of more power. Unfortunately, Lucifer couldn't handle the power.He began lusting after myself and Athena. We attempted to speak to the creator about this but were stopped by Lucifer. Before any harm could be done to us the other Gods arrived and a battle pursued. The battle lasted nearly six hundred sixty six Earth years. The Creator appeared and asked Lucifer to repent. But Lucifer wanted the Creator to bow before him. The Creator shed tears of sadness but sent struck Lucifer with a rod of light. Lucifer lost all of the light inside of him and the Creator threw him into an abyss. Before the abyss closed Lucifer swore to escape and wipe out everything the Creator loved and cherished and then he would make the Creator himself bow to him. Because of his hate beasts began to form andwe beheld the beasts which your realm calls demons.The Creator wept and then stated never to meddle in the lives of his creations. The Creator made us promise this as well. Back to Lucifer, though. As I said before he had all of his light tooken from him. This light wasduplicated and isplaced deep down inside every human on Earth, the planet both the Creator and Lucifer loved the most, in hopes of one of them ascending to Etheria andbecoming what Lucifer once was. You have unlocked this light Richard. There are two otherswho have done the same. The Creator has told us that the key to the survival of existence lies within one of you three. The day in which your realm calls doomsday and Imust teach you many things." Freya turned and started walking off along with Isiria

Robin stared his mouth wide open.He was to become like one of them? Slowly he shook from the state of shock and sighed. It was all very frightening and at the same time exciting. He looked at the retreating figures of the two Goddesses and thought to himself. If he chose to fight would he have to fight Raven? She was a half-demon... Robin looked up ahead and looked at the two Goddesses who stopped and turned to look at him. They knew he was still deciding so they said nothing.

"Raven is my friend and I'm sure she'll be on our side anyways... so... why not..." Robin resolved as he ran to catch up with the two Goddesses, whom nodded in approval to his descision and continued on their path.

* * *

**Wasn't any action here but as I stated in the beginning. We have to understand the background before the action comes. Anyways, don't worry, next chapter will be set two years later and guess what! Robin makes his come back to Earth.**

**AN: I decided to call heaven Etheria because when I thought about it, Heaven is a name humans made up. So the celestials had to have named it differently. Also the whole 666 years of fighting. I'm using that as the reason Lucifer chooses that number, because that was how long he could harm the other Gods before the Creator stepped in. Yeah there will be some OC's I'll let you all decide what they're names should be if no one suggests anything usable I'll just make them up. I'll update as much as possible but the latest will always be Friday night.**

**Thanks for reading you can now review and tell me what ya think!**

**Chaotic Symphony LOL**


	3. Chapter 3

**READ ALL BELOW!**

**Thanks for the Review midnight'blue'raven really appreciated it. Should have thanked you last chapter, Sorry. I really like to know people are enjoying the story.I'm gettin lost of hits but I really want some reviews. I haven't gotten any ideas about who the other two Original Characters should be. Come on guys and gals give me some ideas! I want to know what kind of people these two should be. (two girls, two boys, girl and boy, stuff like that)**

**To Fortex, no I don't have beta-reader. My spacebar gets stuck sometimes and when I hit it nothing happens. Sometimes I see it sometimes I don't so bear with me everyone.**

**Anyways this chap will be about Robin's return but it will be from his POV in the beginning. This chap will switch to Raven's thoughts also and I promise the two of them will meet in this chapter. Please forgive me if Robin is out of character but remember its been two years. People change, duh. Oh Yeah, I don't know when the next update will be but it will happen before this Friday. promise. Enjoy part three.**

**

* * *

**

"Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our light, not our darkness that most frightens us. Your playing small does not serve the world. There is nothing enlightened about shrinking so that other people won't feel insecure around you. We are all meant to shine as children do. It's not just in some of us; it is in everyone. And as we let our own lights shine, we unconsciously give other people permission to do the same. As we are liberated from our own fear, our presence automatically liberates others."

Coach Carter 2005

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Home Coming**

ROBINS POV-

"Etherain warrior rise and come. You have learned all that myself and Isiria were capable of teaching you. The Creator has willed it so." I look to Freya from my kneeling position.

"It was a honor to learn what I have from you and Goddess Isiria. I thank you." Freya came toward me and knelt in front of me. She placed a soft kiss on my lips and spoke.

"The Will of the Creator has named you as one of the three warriors who are capable of defeating Lucifer and saving existence itself. Training you has been my honor. It is time you returned to your own realm." Freya smiled as she grabbed my hand and rose. Isiria stepped foward and placed a soft peck on my cheek and smiled.

"You have sacrificed much for whom you know not... I give you my heart warrior." Isiria bowed and then both she and Freya brought me upon a shrine. I had long since gotten over the surprising effect of teleportion due to the fact Raven could do such a thing but the way the Etherians pulled it off was interesting... it was like a simple scene change in a movie. I smirked. I'd learned the basis of that skill as well. I couldn't repeatedly do it as they did but I could get around.

Isiria's intense gaze tore me from my wasted thoughts.

"Come and lay your eyes upon your weapons." I nodded to her and walked ahead. In the room was four pedelstals. Each had a sword but each sword was different.

"When you arrived here in Etheria your knowledge was corrupted by the realm in which you lived. In the short time you have been here we were able to alter such thoughts of greed and selfishness. On these pedelstals are the most powerful weapons ever created." Freya waved her hand toward the swords. I nodded and waited for her to continue.

"The Creator foresaw this great battle and so he forged four blades. After, he demanded that, we the Gods, forge four more blades. These are the four swords forged as our obedience to Him. We have trained you Richard to wield two blades simultaneously. Now step forth and the swords in which bend to your will shall apear at your sides." Freya stepped aside and I walked forth.

As I continued I noticed that two of the swords disappeared before I could even see their true shape while the other two floated toward me. The sword on my right seemed to have a green color that glowed faintly. The sword on my left was black and had strange red inscriptions in which I've never seen.

I ignore it and grab both weapons from the sky and magically two sheaths appear on behind me on my waist creating the shape of an 'X'. I slipped both weapons into their respective holders and return to the Goddesses.

"I must warn you know my warrior. Those swords have tremendous power. If unlocked you could destroy your planet understood?" Isiria asked. I smiled softly knowing that they were about to give me a speech, but I loved their speeches. I always did learn something unbelievable from them.

"The sword that emits green light is called the Vainslay. A sword capable of destroying negativity and other forms of evil in one stroke. The true potential of the Vainslay is capable of immense Ethereal or Divine, as your realm calls it, power. The other blade is the exact opposite. It is the, Chaos blade, also known to be the sword of destruction and pure evil. It was created in order to absorb evil but the sword's destructive capabilities were amazing. It is said that if this blade ever reaches its true potential in Man's realm, destruction would reign simply by the sword being unsheathed." I give Isiria a look of pure shock and horror.

"How am I supposed to use a weapon that will hurt the innocent?" Isiria shook her head and smiled.

"The Vainslay cancels the side-effects of the Chaos blade and vice versa. Come there is one more thing you must get before you leave." Isiria and Freya teleported us again to another area.

"Look before you." Isiria commanded as I looked into the field to see many angelic looking women who seemed to glow with light.

"They are Etherealites. They are beings who strengthen others through emotions. As long as the being they strengthen lives, they can never parish." Isiria then lifted her hand and the Etherealites all looked at me.

"My warrior I have summoned three of them to watch over you." Isiria looked to the group of Etherealites. Soon three of them stepped forth.

"Now, what emotions will they govern?" Isiria looked at me and I thought for a moment.

"Well, the first is anger... The second would be my need for justice... hum... the third..." I looked around and then I thought back to my friends... Raven. "Love, I want love to be the power of the last Etherealite." A bright light came forth but no pain. It ws strange that I thought of love when Raven came to my mind. She betrayed us for Slade.

Freya and Isiria seemed to feel my anger rise and then to my surprise one of the Etherealites seemed to glow brighter.

"She governs your anger and when you become enraged she will be capable of unbelievable miracles. The same is held true for the others. When the emotion they govern becomes dominant in your spirit they're true power is unleashed." Isiria warned me as I calmed down.

Again we were teleported away and in front of me was a enormous pillar of light. Freya looked to me and then to the pillar.

"Through this gate you shall pass into your realm, but before you go I have an honor to bestow upon you." Freya spoke as light began to flood her hands.

"You were choosen by the Gods as a savior of your people." She placed a hand on my cheek and then I felt my body tingle. I looked down at my hands and symbols began to appear.

"The title in which I give thee is not expressable through your realms language. It is only known to the Creator and the Gods. I must then call you Nameless, for there will never be a word that can encompass this honor I've placed upon you." Freya's hand rose to my head and then my clothing began to change as a white light blinded everything.

As the light disappeared I beheld my new attire. I had on nothing but ablack body suit that clung to my form much like tights. I gave Freya a look and she smiled.

"You shouldn't be wary of your physical appearance. If Isiria admired it, think what the women of your realm would think." I looked at her and laughed.

"Don't tell me that was a joke?"

"What? Gods are not allowed to joke and laugh?" She smiled and continued

"We aren't done yet." Isiria then stepped forth and her hands began to glow.

"You shall be given the Armor of Purity." Then above me a large disk of light appeared and descended upon my head. The circular disk then began to glow brightly as it layed around my chest, shoulders and the upper portion of my back like cloth. When the light faded, a white cloth with golden inscriptions had tooken the disk's place.

My hands and feet began to glow and soon a pair of white elbow length gloves with similar golden inscriptions appeareddown my forearmsand a pair of knee-high boots with white metal instead of fabric encased my shins and feet. From my waist down was a strange kilt-like cloth that reached down to my knee-length metal boots. On this kilt was the same golden enscriptions.

Freya and Isiria nodded in approval. I had to admit it looked nice but I had no mask.

"Shouldn't I hide my identity?" I asked as both shook their heads.

"Such secrecy isn't needed. You have no reason to need to hide. There isn't a natural being in your realm that can compete with your power or have you forgotten?" Freya asked. I bowed to her and replied with a shrug.

"You're not the same as before Nameless." Isiria adressed me. I looked to her and raised an eye brow.

"The Robin of that realm died once he let off the Etherian Call. Your physical body was altered in order to control the immense power in which you have yet to discover. The only obvious change in your appearance, though is your hair and your eye color along with other changes that come with older age."

I then realized that two years had passed and my hair was nearly shoulder length. I had become and adult and not even noticed it.

"My eyes what's wrong with them?" Isiria sighed.

"They're color is just different. Now go back to your realm. You must prepare for the battle." She and Freya bowed and then disappeared. I looked at the pillar and sighed.

"I'm going home." The thought hit me hard and then I stepped into the pillar.

* * *

**RAVEN POV**

"Friends, let us not fight!" Starfire begged as she and the boys sat in the main room. I couldn't believe they haven't grown up yet. We're all adults and all they do is argue and play games. I hate being the only sensible one.

"Raven, are you okay?" I guess Starfire grew tired of the arguing and ventured into my area.

I pulled my hood up and looked ahead. I had nothing to say to any of them. I thought about answering but whatever I said was turned against me. They had found out about Slade and I a year and a half ago. From that moment on, due to my wrecklessness, Cyborg and Beast Boy haven't trusted me at all. The only reason I'm even still in the tower is because of Starfire. She threatened to leave the team if they kicked me out and so I got to stay.

"Thanks for asking, I' m fine." I had to answer her. She was the only one who didn't hate me. She wanted me here unlike others and so I felt obligated to be nicer to her. Or maybe I wanted to stay and being nicer to Starfire would gaurantee that.

No! I didn't care about this team anymore and the feeling was mutual. I teleported back to my room and began to meditate. I tried but something kept pulling at me and then I forgot that I left my tea in the main room with the others. I teleported back to the main room's entrance but paused when I heard my name.

"Raven slept with Slade! If she's willing to do that who knows what she is capable of? She might... she... she might pull a Terra." Cyborg stated and Beast Boy's anger could be heard. I was hurt. I understood that they felt betrayed but to think that I would trade their lives in... I could never do that.

"Terra never slept with Slade so don't compare the two!"

"BB, I'm sorry, really I am. I'll never say something like that ever again. I swear, but its just that Raven is always sitting far from us and never speaks, I think she might be planning something." Cyborg's words hurt. Did they truly think I was that low? Then I heard Starfire's voice defending me.

"Stop it right now! Friend Raven does not betray us! She may have been involved with Slade but that doesn't mean she will become a stabber of the back!"

"Star you might be right, but we can't rule anything out. Cy's right.What if Raven does one day betray us? We won't stand a chance if we're not ready."

"Very well, but we should first ask friend Raven..."

"Star last time we tried to get her to tell us about Slade before we told her what we knew she lied and said she didn't know what we were talking about. She'll just lie to us again, BB's right we should be on the look out."

I could take it anymore and screamed as I entered the main room. They all looked at me in shock.

"How dare you talk behind my back! I made a mistake but will forever be judged because of it. I'm not perfect! I screwed up! I'm sorry! I'll never be able to say that enough to show you how terrible I feel!" I screamed as I held back tears. I had caused so much pain before and I couldn't do it again. I looked at them from my hood and decided it was time I told them.

"Robin left because he knew what I was doing with Slade." At that moment I could feel their mouths open.

"But Friend Robin left many months before we found out." I gave Starfire an apologetic look

"How long Rae?" Cyborg asked his anger flowing off of him.

"It started a few weeks before Robin disappeared. I'm so sorry. I've had to live with the guilt for so long. I'm..." I couldn't find the words for the sadness I felt. I had destroyed the team. We no longer had our leader and that put a train on Cyborg who was forced to fill Robin's shoes. From that it just radiated out from member to member. We had begun to drift from one another and Starfire must have sensd that and did her best to keep the team together. But now that she knew I was the cause of Robin's departure, she most likely wanted nothing to do with me. Starfire looked at me with such sadness in her eyes that I began to shed tears for her.

"I must be alone friends." She left in silence. I stood still until Cyborg spoke

"Rae, get some rest its late, we can talk in the mourning." He announced as he and Beast Boy walked past me silently.

What had I done? I had helped Slade destroy the Titans. I knew it was my fault. I was used just like before with Malchoir. Slade had told me that all he wanted was pandemonium amongst the Titans and he succeeded. I allowed him to. My weakness gave him the opportunity he needed to come between us. He had known all along Robin's hidden feelings for me and that's why he seduced me. He didn't care about anything other than hurting Robin. After the defeat of my father, Slade had turned his attention back to Robin and I was used as a tool to kill him, our leader.

"Where are you Robin?" The dark sky began to rumble as rain fell throughout Jump City.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

As the rain and clouds darkened the city a light appeared in the skies and struck earth. To an observer it looked as though a bolt of lightening hit the ground, nothing too special about that.

But this was not so, in that spot stood a young man who wore a very thin leather trench coat that stopped at his knees. Black boots and black forearm gaurds were all that could be seen. His dark hood covered his face entirely form sight and behind him at his waist were two sheathed blades.

"Home." Robin smiled to himself as he looked at the giant 'T' in the distance. He began to walk toward the building.

* * *

Raven went to her room and cried to herself softly. She hadn't intended for everything to turn out like this but it had and she felt horrible. Just as she was about to rest the alarm sounded and Cyborg's voice ordered them to the main room. 

Raven looked at Starfire who was a little bit happier but not much. Cyborg showed the Titans what was happening and what Raven saw made her heart freeze.

"Trigon has returned somehow. He ain't as huge but he has just as much power if not more than before. We have to try and stop him." Cyborg stated as Raven quickly teleported them to her father.

"Well it seems my foolish daughter comes to defy me yet again. Before was a mistake. I have even more power than before!" the twelve foot demon laughed as fear stabbed at Raven's heart.

"Now my child you will witness as this world is plagued with darkness!"

* * *

Robin had felt the evil force and changed his path. He used his teleportation skill and appeared behind a building corner near the evil force. Robin peered over the corner and saw Trigon, Ravens father. 

"What's he doing here didn't we rid him of this realm forever? Unless..." He shook his head as the demon spoke to someone

"Well it seems my foolish daughter comes to defy me yet again. Before was a mistake. I have even more power than before!" He looked over the corner and saw the Titans.

"So they're all still safe and together. That's good, they don't need me. Isiria and Freya were right Robin **is** dead, Nameless is all that remains." (A/N: Robin, will for the moment, be refered to as Nameless)

The demon then began to speak again

"Now my child you will witness as this world is plagued with darkness!"

Slowly, he stepped from behind the wall and began walking towards Trigon. Cyborg saw him and notified the others.

"So Trigon you need help taking us on?" Cyborg asked motioning to the hooded figure behind the demon. Trigon turned and faced the intruder who began to speak.

"Leave now, this no longer concerns you four." Nameless stated as he pointed to the Titans.

"Sorry buddy but we're not going to let you and ya friend here ruin our city." Beast Boy shot back but Nameless only sighed.

"Before you could not defeat him what makes you think you will defeat a more powerful version of this beast?" Nameless questioned as Trigon laughed.

"And who may you be? It seems as though you think to challenge me!" Trigon laughed as Nameless simply nodded. The Titans looked on but said nothing.

"My name has no words that this language can encompass. Thus I am dubbed Nameless." Trigon only laughed.

"Well Nameless, you will die right after my daughter's foolish companions." Trigon stated turning back on Nameless who began to glow with a white light.

Raven's eyes widened as she saw the figure begin to glow. The other Titans reactions were typically the same.

"I am your number one threat demon. I will destroy you completely now." Nameless declared as he rushed at Trigon and slammed his fist into the demon's back throwing him foward past the Titans and into a business building. Nameless walked up to the Titans and spoke.

"Leave, this battle has already been decided, the demon Trigon will be no more." He stated as he continued past them.

"Dude, how... what... did he... I've never seen anyone move that fast!" Beast Boy stammered as Nameless turned slightly.

"Leave for this demon will try his best to avoid death. He may try to use on of you against me. Go now, I shall destroy it." Nameless again faced foward but he still felt the Titans' presence.

"It isn't possible to defeat my father." Raven stated gloomly. Nameless turned to her and then was slammed into the pavement by Trigon's power.

"Fool! How dare you strike me!" Trigon roared as he grabbed Nameless's legs and began to slam him into every and anything he could find.

Finally, he slung Nameless into a car which folded in on him at impact. The other Titans gasped. Beast Boy became a rhino and charged Trigon who simply overpowered him and threw himover his shoulder. Cyborg attacked with his enhanced cannon but Trigon simply laughed and blasted a dark deam of light at him knocking Cyborg out. Starfire and Raven both got ready to confront Trigon when a yell was heard and the vehicle that folded in upon Nameless was engulfed in white light and exploded.

Nameless emerged from the wreckage unharmed as though nothing had happened.

"Raven, Star. Stay. Out. Of. This." Nameless said as he looked at Cyborg and Beast Boy and then to Trigon.

"So you have more of a tolerance to pain... I will just have to rip you to pieces then fool!" Trigon laughed as Nameless began to glow brighter and then a being appeared behind him.

"You never stood a chance against me. You're level of power was laughable. And to think mortals thought you were the incarnation of evil." Nameless laughed as Trigon only became enraged.

"No need to get angry. I'm destined to aid in the destruction of the greatest evil there is. You should be honored to be slain at my hands." Nameless mocked as he reached behind him to his right and unsheathed one of the blades.

"This is the Vainslay. You can feel its Ethereal power can't you?"Raven immediately gasped.

'It couldn't be... could it?' Raven thought as she watched the green blade glow with light. Thefemale figure behind Nameless then began to glow brighter and brighter.

"Bless me with your power!" Nameless held his sword up and then with the tip of her finger the shining woman touched the tip of the blade and it immediately began to glow with white light.

"This is considered over-kill but because I know what tricks you're capable of I don't want to take any chances." Nameless looked to Trigon as he twirled the blade around in his right hand skillfully.

"Feel the power of the Eternal Blade!" Nameless shot forward and with inhuman speed and slashed once a Trigon. Nameless came to a stop and turned to face his foe.

"Fool! What was...ugh!" Trigon fell to the ground in pieces and began to burn. Nameless shook his hooded head and sheathed the Vainslay.

Raven then began to feel control surge through her body as her cloak turned pure white. She looked to Nameless in shock. He had truly destroyed her father... in one swing. Raven looked to her injured friends and then to Nameless. He raised his hand and the woman touched it and disappeared. With his hand glowing he went to both Beast Boy and Cyborg touching them both. In seconds they were up and just fine.

Raven thought for a moment and looked carefully at the figure dubbed as Nameless. She then thought about Robin.

'He said 'Ethereal' could that mean, he's...?' Raven looked at Nameless who turned back to her.

Slowly, he removed his hood and looked at each of them. Raven was shocked at what she saw: Golden eyes. The others looked at him with wide eyes and Nameless only laughed.

"I guess that's how you react when you see a ghost." Nameless laughed and then Raven ran to hug him.

"ROBIN!" She screamed as tears fell from her eyes as she embraced Nameless.

The other Titans stood very unsure that this was their old leader. Nameless hugged Raven back grimly and then smiled.

"Its nice to see you too, Raven." At that comment the others rushed him, hence the grim look. He really didn't want to have his ribs crushed from Starfire's or Cyborg's hugs but he took them without a complaint. As they seperated from their group hug, Nameless, aka Robin, raised a hand and teleported them to the tower.

"How'd you do that?" Beast Boy exclaimed as Nameless only laughed causing the others to join in.

Raven looked at Nameless again and this time her smile faded and was replaced with sheer horror. The others caught this immediately.

"Friend Raven what is it?" Starfire asked as she placed a hand on Nameless's shoulder, while Beast Boy and Cyborg stood at his other side. Nameless gave Raven a questioning look before Raven fell to her knees.

Raven, what is it? You seemed happy to see me a while ago." Nameless spoke softly as he knelt in front of her. She looked up to him and smiled weakly.

"I am glad, but at the same time, I wish you didn't come." Raven spoke and immediately Nameless knew why. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire were instantly upset.

"Friend Raven why would you wish him away?" Starfire shouted first.

"Yeah you should be lucky he came back at all thanks to what you did!" Beast Boy yelled as Nameless then understood that they had figured out about her and Slade.

"I can't believe you Raven..." Cyborg started but Nameless stopped him.

"Don't... Raven has just cause to wish that I never came. You all should feel the same way." Nameless pulled Raven to her feet and then sighed.

"Robin, what's going on man?" Raven looked at Cyborg and answered for him.

"Remember, when I told you about the Etherians the ones who took Robin and the prophecy that could take place?" Raven paused and recieved nods from her friends.

"Robins only here because that war is about to begin." Raven stated as she looked to Nameless who agreed.

"She's right, I am here to fight a war for existence against Lucifer. I wish my homecoming had a different meaning but it doesn't." the Titans all sighed sadly. The end in which Raven told them of was coming. They're friend's re-appearance marked the beginning of the true end.

Nameless could feel despair radiating from their spirits and sighed. Raven knew of this war? But how? And why didn't she tell us sooner?

"Raven how did you know of Ragnarok?" Nameless questioned as Raven looked at him questioningly.

"The war that is about to come is called Ragnarok, the war of the Gods. Now tell me how you knew of it, please."

"I had a book which spoke of the Etherians, but I had always thought it was just myths and make-believe. But when I saw Freya her appearance matched that of the fairytales. Robin you've been up there, tell us what going to happen." Raven begged as Robin looked at the dark beauty before him.

"I'm going to do whatever I can to save this planet. Lucifer is very powerful. his darkness dwarfs anything you could ever imagine. I don't know how much time we have at this moment but... but when the skies turn red and his mark imprints itself in the sky we will have six days exactly before he rises from the abyss and the true battle begins." Nameless spoke as he looked to each member of his former team.

"Its best we enjoy our time together now. We don't know if we'll ever have another chance to do so." Nameless added as he took a step back from the group.

"Rob what's wrong?" Nameless flashed a smile to Cybrog then winked before disappearing.

"Where did he go?" Starfire was concerned as was Raven. Cyborg and Beast Boy were stunned. Did their leader just abandon them again?

"He'll come back, he wouldn't leave us." Raven spoke giving everyone hope except herself. She thought that he still had some bad feelings towards her and she understood if he did and decided to sleep elsewhere for the night.

The Titans waited up an hour before they lost hope and started to retreat to their rooms. Around twelve a noise came from outside Beast Boy's door and then Cyborg's Starfire's and finally Raven's. Each Titan had recieved a note saying 'Main Room'

"I bet its Friend Robin!" Starfire squelled as they entered the main room to see Nameless with a blonde girl almost his height. Nameless looked to his friends and to the young woman to signal that they were not alone anymore. This caused the girl to grasp his hand and lay against his chest. Raven was immediately disturbed by this. She cleared her throat and placed a hand on her hip.

Nameless pulled the woman from him and pointed towards the Titans after saying a few words. Slowly, she turned and smiled to them all. At first none of the Titans recognized her but then that's when they all figured it out. That woman was Terra.

Raven was in shock how could he undo what her magic could not? Cyborg and Starfire were delirious with laughter as they rushed to greet their friend. Beast Boy stood rooted to the spot. Nameless looked at him and smiled.

"Beast Boy is that anyway to treat Terra?No 'hello' or'hey'? I can't believe it. Her crush won't even move to come hug her." Terra blushed horribly but Beast Boy shook his head.

"No this isn't possible, no one could bring Terra back." He spoke softly but they all heard.

"BB, I've been in what we call heaven for two years. I have to have some connections." Nameless grinned as Beast Boy ran to Terra and cried while hugging her.

"Thanks man." Beast Boy whispered to his friend and leader. Raven was the first to ask the question on everyones mind: How?

"Freya did me a favor." he replied as he and Raven once again locked eyes.

"Guys its late we should rest for tonight, great to see ya Terra." Cyborg then retreated to his room as Starfire and Beast Boy led Terra back to her old room leaving Nameless and Raven alone.

"I'm so sorry. Don't hate me." Raven whispered as soon as they were alone. Nameless looked at her as she turned to leave.

"Don't go Raven, I..." He started but sighed not knowing where to begin.

"Robin I was so horrible what I did should not be forgiven." Raven said as she thought back to all of the pain she caused.

"Raven don't beat yourself up about it. This was meant to happen. If not meant to happen, then I'm glad it happened." Nameless put a hand on Raven's shoulder who as soon as he uttered those words she slapped his hand away.

"What! You're glad I ruined the team? You're glad everyone hates me? You're glad I'm not trusted? You're glad I broke... broke... your heart?" Raven whispered the last word very softly.

"I'm only glad that I was able to be given this power in order to help protect earth. I was devastated when I first found out and then to have Slade come at me and tell me the things you two did... I... I just freaked out... which led to Freya coming for me and that led to me having the ability to save my loved ones." Nameless finished.

At that point Raven wanted nothing more than to give him all the love in which she held onto over the past two years. She wanted to jumped into his arms and kiss him madly and passionately but she knew that would only lead to more problems. Instead she hugged him.

"I was so alone when you left. I wish I could take it all back. I would have just came to you and told you my feelings regardless of the fact you and Starfire were together, I'm so terribly sorry for any pain I've caused." Raven said as she tried to melt into the ground and into her room but Nameless's grasp prevented her use of her powers.

"Raven, get some rest... you need it. Everything will be okay now, understand?" Nameless asked as he placed a soft kiss upon her forhead and released her.

Raven went to her room and touched her head where he had kissed her. Surprisingly she was nervous and giddy over a simple kiss from him on her forehead. She laid in her bed and smiled to herself.

'He was right, everything will be okay. As long as he's here with... me.' Raven smiled at the thought and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry it got mushy at the end for all you hardcore fight fight fight readers but I had to add something for my Rob Rae fans, so did you guys like? Any questions email me or ask in the review area.I hopeyou all liked this chapterand thanks you my dear reviewers:**

**midnight'blue'raven- to my first reviewer I thank you and hope you review and give me some ideas**

**ssgohan79- glad you like the story this updates 4 you buddy**

**Fortex- thanks for the review but sorry no Beta reader. my stuff is kinda messed up right now but hope you enjoy.**

**And to all those who read my story Review and let me know if its good. I tend to update faster when there are more reviews **

**Until next time faithful readers this is Chaotic Symphony signing out**

**LATER**


	4. Chapter 4

**To all that reviewed I thank you personally. I am really glad everyone likes the story and even though its close to twelve at night I'm gonna stay up and finish this for you the REVIEWERS!**

**Now that the insanity is out of the way. I'd like to comment on animefreak03's comment that this fic needs more development. I totally understand that and that's why I'm making this chapter. Sometimes the ideas run through my head so fast I leave important things out and I've been known to do this. **

**In this chap I'll explain the reason of the four swords and the two blades Robin recieved, the other two original characters will be explained, Raven's true reasons for her involvement with Slade, why Terra was brought back, and more about the Etherians or the Celestials. There are some other stuff that will be explained but bare with me. I'll try my very best to update again before Friday so be on the look out. **

**Also to midnight'blue'raven: I don't think Trigon could be Lucifer because in the cartoon he was defeated by his daughter and mortals. I believe the incarnation of evil itself can't be defeated by powers that were created from evil. Thus the reason Trigon returned in my fic. I believe there has to be some divine assistance to truly defeat evil completely.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY**

_**Chaotic Symphony**_

* * *

"Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our light, not our darkness that most frightens us. Your playing small does not serve the world. There is nothing enlightened about shrinking so that other people won't feel insecure around you. We are all meant to shine as children do. It's not just in some of us; it is in everyone. And as we let our own lights shine, we unconsciously give other people permission to do the same. As we are liberated from our own fear, our presence automatically liberates others."

* * *

**CHAPTER 4:**

**The Silver Lining Beforethe End**

Darkness surrounded him, the light was gone. Slowly Nameless arose from his position. Looking in every direction was darkness. Low moans and groans then began to form somewhere off in the distance. He strained to listen and the noises stopped. A laugh, followed by another, then a contented sigh of happiness and then more moans.

Nameless shook his head. The sounds began to take shape very slowly. Nameless watched as the moans got louder and louder as if right behind him. Girlish giggles replaced the moans once again, before quickly reverting back to moans of pleasure and contentment. Nameless gasped at the sight before him: Raven and Slade together. He shook his head violently to rid himself of the images but they remained.

Raven arched her back and then screamed. Nameless's eyes widened and then he slammed them shut. Heavy panting began as Raven called Slade's name out repeatedly. With all his might Nameless, Robin tried to turn away but when his back was finally facing the two the image copied itself in front of him again.

"Fool." A whispered called out as Raven and Slade began to go at it again before his very eyes. Nameless tried his best to remember his training but this began to overwhelm him. Just as he was about to scream the visions vanished and a figure wearing a black hooded trench coat appeared.

"You..." Nameless then understood that it was him. The figure pulled back his hood to reveal a young man no more than twenty, looking in Nameless's direction with his eyes closed. His spikey blonde hair laid lazily down his head. It seemed as though each spike of hair in his head was the same length, cut perfectly to a length of about five inches. He opened his eyes and gazed at Nameless.

"You will perish along with the others." Nameless gasped as the blood red orbs of the beast itself glared at him.

"Enjoy what you can now, fool. Soon I rise. And soon all of creation shall crumble. You have potential... I could feel the hate and anger within you as you witnessed that..." He paused, "strange how evil begets evil. Her sin of lust led you to the sin of hate." Nameless felt behind him hoping to have his swords but found nothing.

"Sorry but our battle isn't destined for this time or this place... but remember this... I do come."

* * *

Robin jolted awaked. 

"Lucifer." It was he whom sent him those images of Raven. The thought caused so many horrible feelings. He hated feeling like... like... it was as though he wanted to bring death to both of them, Raven and Slade. Robin grabbed his head in fustration. (A/N: From now until the end, when Robin/Nameless is not in fighting mode or in battle he will be referred to as plain old Robin, but when its fighting time he's Nameless, it has a purpose just so you know)

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothings wrong with you, silly." A sing song voice answered.

"Yeah, stop being a wuss and act with dignity." A stricter voice scolded.

"Stop being angry, she's paid her price for her actions, if you don't wish to be around her then don't be around her." A calm voice spoke. At that moment Robin jumped out of bed and looked around before three balls of light appeared.

They began to grow and soon take a form. Robin sheilded his eyes and once the light faded three glowing angels appeared.

"Etherealites?" He questioned as the women nodded.

"We are the choosen, choosen by the choosen one." The sing song voiced angel smiled as a black haired angel sighed in disgust. The other spoke.

"We are the three Etherealites given to aid you in saving this realm. The one who just spoke with the blonde hair is Louis, she is stregthened because of love that you feel. That one right there with the scowl and black hair is Angela, she is powered by your anger." The dark haired angel looked at Robin and smirked. He looked back to the brown and short-haired angel who had been speaking and motioned for her to continue.

"I'm Julia. I am the overseer of your sense of justice." She smiled. Robin only groaned and put his hands on his hips.

"What do you want then?" The three women looked at one another and then to him all shrugging their shoulders.

"We were just checking on you. Angela was powering up and that meant you were getting angry." Julia commented

"If you ever need us you should know how to reach us. Remember fall in love and I can get super strong!" Louis smiled as she and Julia disappeared leaving Angela and Robin alone. She smirked and then added to Louis comment.

"If you do that I'll be so strong from your jealousy Lucifer will cower." Angela laughed as Robin turned red and waved her away. Angela too disappeared leaving Robin really confused.

"What the heck was that?" Was his one simple question.

* * *

Raven awoke with a bright smile on her face. It had been two years since she last seen Robin and he returned not only with amazing angel-like powers but he was hundreds of times more attractive than he already was if that was possible. She smiled to herself as she thought of this. 

Quickly as these thoughts came Raven pushed them aside. She had to focus... but why. It wasn't like her father could harm her ever again. He had made sure of that. This thought made Raven smile. She remembered what they had went through during their first encounter with Trigon. Her friends were nearly killed along with herself as well. When Robin appeared he disposed of Trigon like he was nothing... a mere ant... This thought shocked Raven to the core. How powerful was he really? Trigon was what she thought as pure evil, a being with unbelievable power... Robin made him look like a stick of butter and his sword was the flaming hot butter-knife.

"And then its the fact that girl or whatever it was that showed up behind him. She somehow blessed the blade..." Raven thought back to the blacked haired, angel looking creature that made Robin's sword glow... The sword! Raven realized he had said its name. She began to rack her brain for answers as she levitated her mothers book to her.

"Bane...no...what about... Vile...close...Vine... no, no thats not it.. What did he say!" Raven growled as she rubbed her temples.

"This is a waste of time. Its futile! I...I... that's it! Vain! The Vainslay. I bet this book has something in it about that weapon." Raven grinned as she opened the book and began her search.

* * *

"Freya, it seems that the Etherealites have made contact with Nameless already. That must mean they truly like him." Isiria stated as she and Freya watched Earth via a large glowing orb. 

"Yes, it appears so. That is an added bonus isn't it?" Freya looked to Isiria who only nodded. "We must go. The Creator has called us." Both Etherians then teleport away and then reappear behind four others.

A male with long dark blonde hair turns and bows. His robes two different shades of grey, showed only his arms, a great contrast to Freya's battle attire. Another man in a similar robe with short white hair turned to the two and bowed. Freya and Isiria mimicked the motion.

"It has been quite some time since we all were to be in the same place at once."

"Yes Gabriel, it has been very long." Isiria replied to the man with long dark blonde hair. "I see you and Odin believe deeply in manners. Athena and Michael seem to only be concerned with the matter at hand." Isiria smiled as the other two Gods turned to her. The woman, Athena, had on a short tight dress similar to Freya's, but was mostly covered with silver armor. Michael's appearance was almost a split between a robe and battle armor. A shining gold and silver plate or armor rested on his torso along with a pair of elbow-length metal forearm gaurds on his arms. From his waist down seemed to be a robe. This gave the appearance of him wearing armor over his white and golden robe.

"Freya, Isiria, it is well to see you both. Michael and I, have understood that the warrior you trained has already departed?" Athena asked as her long pale blue hair fell to her lower back. Michael's black hair also reached his lower back giving the two Gods an appearance of false relation to one another.

"Tell us Odin, Gabriel how did you fare with your warrior?" Athena looked to the two Gods who smiled with pride.

"Yes, young Van truly became everything in which we hoped. The sword of Creation and Purity came to our warrior. And what of your warrior Athena?" Odin replied

"She has earned the honor of Isis, a name given to me by those of the realm where Freya's warrior comes from. Earth, I believe was its name given by the inhabitants. Yes, Isis became everything I would have hoped for. Her strength and quick learning capabilities only aided in her training. She was choosen to weild the blade of Annihilation." Athena remarked.

"Enough, The Creator comes." Michael announced as all of the Gods kneeled.

* * *

Beast Boy ran out of his room as soon as he woke up, which was earlier than normal. He had to see Terra again. He couldn't believe it, she was alive and Robin was back! Even though it meant the end of life was coming, Beast Boy pushed that aside and decided to live happily with Terra before anything could go wrong. 

As Beast Boy came from Terra's empty room he made a mad dash to the main room and found her. Cyborg, Terra and Starfire were already reliving old times. Beast Boy came in and joined in the laughter and memories without a hitch.

"Terra we're so glad you're back!" He exclaimed when some of the laughter ceased. She smiled and hugged him hard.

"I missed you so much." She smiled as she leaned back a little and pecked him on his lips. Her actions were timid and Beast Boy caught this and leaned back down to kiss her full on the lips.

Terra was shocked momentarily but gave in and kissed back with the same amount of intensity and love. The two had been seperated for so long and to be back with one another free from doubt, duty and obligation.

"Get a room!" Cyborg laughed as both pulled apart and smiled nervously. Apparantly, they had forgotten Starfire and Cyborg were still in the room.

"Uh... sorry, just got... um carried away." Beast Boy grinned slightly.

"Well carry it away to your room or something, I don't want to see all that!" Cyborg joked causing both to blush.

"Oh, it is very joyous to see you again friend Terra! Tell us what happened?" Starfire looked to Terra who sighed.

"Star, it was horrible... after I stopped the eruption, it felt as if everything was black. There was nothing... no light... no sound, just darkness. From what Robin told me, it had been two years. To me it felt like eternity. My thoughts were scattered and I couldn't truly think... the darkness seemed to control me... it was as if I no longer could control my own thoughts... luckily Robin came..." Terra sighed in relief and then looked at the others.

"Has he always had those kind of powers?" She asked as the other three Titans looked at each other.

"Actually, its a very long story. You see a lot happened after you were... uh... turned to stone..." Beast Boy started as Terra shook her head.

"Just summarize."

"Okay well basically, Raven's demonic father Trigon, the so-called incarnation of evil, rose to Earth by using Raven as a portal. We stopped him and with Raven's help sent him back to the underworld. Few years later. Robin, uh... um... I guess... well... I think he like... I don't know how he did it but one night he somehow encased himself in this ultra bright light and this hot...er...um... I mean this woman appears out of the sky a takes him into the sky and he disappears for two years. A few days after he's gone we find out that Raven is sleeping with Slade." Terra gasped.

"No way! Why would Raven do such a thing!" Terra was completely shocked and somewhat disgusted.

"Actually BB, we didn't know that till six months after Rob disappeared. Terra we don't know why she did it, but ever since then things have been a little shakey between us. Without Rob, I had to assume the leadership role and let me tell ya its a pain in the butt. Anyways, yesterday, Trigon comes back to Earth smaller and more powerful than before and out of nowhere Rob appears. At first we didn't know who the heck he was cuz he had his hood all up and he was acting all mysterious and stuff like that. He and Trigon went at it, Rob got slammed into a car to hard that it folded in around him. Still not knowing who he was me and BB, attacked to help but were quickly rendered unconscious." Cyborg looked to Starfire who them meeped.

"Star, you were awake tell the rest." Beast Boy gave Starfire the floor as she smiled.

"I get to relive and retell the story as I saw it!" She asked happily and recieved nods from everyone. With a joyous scream she continued.

"Well after both friend Cyborg and friend Beast Boy were out of tips..."

"Commission, Star when we were out of commission." Cyborg corrected and Starfire nodded.

"Yes, when that happened the glorious friend Robin encased himself with the light of purity and emerged as if nothing had happened. He then took out his sword and with one mighty swing of his sword of the divine sliced Trigon into bits and pieces. After that he healed both friend Cyborg and Beast Boy and gave them back their commission." Starfire smiled sweatly as she liked her story.

"Uh... you didn't have to... never mind great retelling of that story Star." Beast Boy clapped and then was joined by the other two occupants in the room.

"I am overwhelmed! Thank you for your claps!" Starfire smiled as she floated into the air.

"Okay so then he teleports us back her and then leaves and then comes back with you." Beast Boy smiled. Terra looked confused and then looked at each of them.

"So are you saying that while I was out, a real life demon came to Earth, Robin was abducted, Raven was sleeping with Slade for half a year, and then suddenly Robin reappears two years later Robin returns and has all these super powers?" Terra asked and Beast Boy thought for a moment before Cyborg answered.

"Yep. But Robin has more than just super powers. Raven, told us that the lady who took him was a Goddess named Freya." Terra's eyes widened as she knew that name.

"Freya, was a Goddess in the religion my family used to worship." She stated and Cyborg continued.

"Yeah well anyways, there were other Gods, like Michael, Gabriel..."

"I know,Athena, Odin, Isiria and the fallen one, Lucifer." Terra finished as she grabbed her head.

"How'd you know? Did Robin tell you?" Beast Boy looked at a distressed Terra.

"Last night I heard him vaguely say Freya but I thought nothing of it... Guys you all do know that the end is near right?" Terra looked at the shock that was written on each of their faces. She sighed as she realized why. They must have already known and didn't expect her to know anything about what was happening.

"You're all wondering how I know this, well its simple.Very few believed in the religion my family worshipped. It was called the Etherian Myth. It spoke of how there was one lone Creator who created existence, which inculded mortals which where man and etherians which we called angels. The Creator created seven others with powers like his own and they were called Gods by both the angels and man. To make a long story short, the battle of Ragnarok would determine existence's fate, would it continue or be deleted? The teaching said that Ragnarok, the war of the Gods, would cause great destruction around the universe. If good prevailed and the evil was defeated then the Creator would restore all that was destroyed due to Ragnarok. If good failed, then the Creator would simply bound the evil back to its abyss and would start over again." Terra finished as each member gave her a look.

"Look guys I don't know everything but I'm sure Raven could fill you in. But now I understand why Robin revived me... it wasn't just to bring me back... he might need my aid in keeping this planet from crumbling to pieces." BeastBoy gasped. He would not allow Terra to make the same sacrifice twice. He couldn't lose her again.

"No, no, no... I won't let you be used as some pawn!" BeastBoy shouted as Terra placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Beast Boy... if I can help save you then it will be worth it... besides he brought me back once didn't he, I'm sure Robin could manage it once more." Terra's words seemed to calm Beast Boy somewhat but still he didn't like the idea of the woman he loved being used again, even if it was to save lives, he just couldn't live with the pain of losing her twice.

* * *

Robin had finally left his room and went to the roof. He needed to focus. How had they appeared without him wanting them? Robin thought as he tried to conjure up the angel-like women. Slowly, they began to appear. Robin sighed at least he could call upon them if he so choosed. 

Angela, Louis, and Julia all appeared in ther shining angel-like mode as Robin glanced at each of them.

"Why can you appear like this?"

"Well, what Isiria didn't tell you was that we have become extensions to the very emotions in which you desired we gain our strength from." Angela response caused him to think. He recalled that Raven had a very similar attachment to her emotions. Nevermore, that was the place in which her emotions resided. And he did remember her telling the team that her powers were based upon emotion.

"If that's what you're thinking you're on the right track, unlike Raven, we can't cause your abilities to get out of control, we only can enhance you, whereas Raven's powers run on emotion. In theory if she was able to fully show emotion she would have surpassed Trigon easily. Maybe she could even stand a chance against Lucifer. Hopefully though she would not go to the dark side... she'd be a very worthy adversary." Julia looked at Robin who was shocked and then smiled.

"So the connection we have is so deep that my thoughts can be read by all of you?" recieving a nod from each angel-like creature.

"Tell me about the Etherealites and how you came to be?" Robin sat on the ledge as Louis spoke as she smiled.

"We were created because of emotions. When beings from this realm died, all of the energy from their emotions had to go somewhere. Thus states the law of man: Energy cannot be created nor destroyed. Ignoring that rule is something only the Creator can do. So to make sure man wasn't allowed such a power, whenever a being died their emotional energy positive or negative was sent to Etheria and we are created." Louis smiled.

"So whenever someone dies an Etherealite is formed?" Robin clarified but Julia shook her head to disagree.

"Actually it depends upon the amount of feeling that was inside of the being before it passed. Sometimes two or three Etherealites are formed and sometimes the emotions of two deceased beings come together and form one Etherealite."

"Okay, so that means that when a human dies their spirits become nothing but their emotions live on? Or is it emotions that are our true spirits?" Robin asked as Angela replied.

"Ugh, no! When humans and the like die, their spirit is released of much of their emotions and that which they are freed, of comes to create us while they're spirit becomes what you would call an angel or as we think of it, a lower-class Etherian. Only fragments of positive emotions remain so that the spirit is still unique, but not as difficult to be around... the contrast to their existence as humans." Angela scolded as Robin sighed.

"Yep you are my anger alright, but also Louis just said positive and negative emotion? Wouldn't that include hate, anger sadness, and fear?"

"Actually, only fear, for that is the root of such feelings. Being Etherealites we cannot willingly change those emotions into hatred, anger or any other negative emotion. We can only fear one thing, lonliness. That is why all of our kind were in one area. Now that we have been eternaly connected to your spirit we can never be alone."

"Alright thanks now if you don't mind, I need to train... gotta keep my skills sharp." Robin stood to his feet and began to glow with a soft white light. He lifted into the air and proceeded to float away before Louis stopped him.

"It would be useful to try and summon us so that you can get used to using our strengths," Robin looked at her and she smiled. "It only could help you get used to fighting with our help." With that the three Etherealites disappeared leaving Robin alone.

He smiled and then once again began to glow with the white light. With an outward push of power he began to change his attire and slowly the unique battle garment Freya blessed him with appeared taking the place of his A-shirt and jogging pants.

Flying outward over the water he unsheathed both blades and began to twirl them expertly aroung himself.

"Training time." Nameless spoke as he began to fight invisible objects with lightening fast speed.

* * *

Raven was in shock. She had found so much about the Vainslay capabilities and three other blades that it nearly seemed impossible that such weapons could exist. The Vainslay was one of the four blades created by the Gods. 

"The Vainslay was capable of cleansing evil and undoing all that evil has done. It has the ability to destroy all that is unworthy. It was said to have the power to call upon an immense blade of divine energy. Said to have been cast by Athena, Isiria,Gabriel and Odin. Its sister blade, the Soul Eclispe had very similar powers such as the ability to cleanse the soul of evil, but also the Soul Eclipse could, at its highest level,revive all of those slain by the blade and call them forth to aid its wielder. Also dubbed as the blade of Creation and Purity.Said to have been cast by Freya, Isiria, Gabriel, and Micheal. Those blades were called the blades of Creation. On the other hand, there were two others who were named the blades of Obliteration. The Chaos blade had the capable of absorbing evil into it blade and destroying darkness with its on essence. At its truest and purest form the blade was said to be capable of destruction just from being unsheathed. Unstable." Raven added as she read aloud. "So it could destroy without doing anything, just being unsheathed... that's very freaky. Back to my reading, gotta focus... The Chaos blade was said to be casted by Gabriel, Micheal, Freya, and Odin. The sister blade to the Chaos blade was dubbed as the blade of Obliteration and Chaos. The Oblivion.The Oblivion was capable of instant destruction by each swing of the blade if properly wielded. The true power of the Oblivion was said to be capable of destroying anything that it touched." Raven shook her head.

"Unbelievable, how is it possible to have that much power in a single piece of metal?" Raven then felt a powerful force from just outside Titans' Tower. She pulled back her curtains and stared at Robin who was zipping around in the sky at an unbelievable speed.

"Woah..." Raven watched quietly as he continued his training routine.

* * *

Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg and Terra all looked just outside of Titans' Tower and saw Robin training. 

"Look at him go." Terra commented as Starfire and Cyborg tried to follow his movements but failed. Beast Boy had gotten dizzy from the rapid movements and had to turn away.

"Dude he's like Superman!" Beast Boy commented as he held his eyes.

"Cyborg, how is it possible, to move that fast." Starfire questioned Cyborg who only looked more amazed than Starfire. He tried to open his mouth but no words came out. Just then Raven entered the main room and caught a glimspe of what they were looking at.

"He's really fast uh?" She commented as their attention turned to her. Raven smiled and went to the kitchen to fix her herbal tea. Watching him had made her a little flushed and she needed to focus herself and tea would do the trick.

"Robin's like some super powered... uh... um..."

"Angel?" Terra finished for Beast Boy who agreed.

"He's not dead. Robin is still very much alive." Raven purred the water into the pot and set it on the stove top.

"Raven, I doubt, his human body could handle such sharp movements at that rate. I..." Terra began but Starfire cut her off.

"If friend Robin is dead why is he right there!" She pointed with some urgency in her voice. Terra grabbed her head and sighed.

"Its hard to explain." Terra stated

"Actually it isn't, he's alive and that's all there is to it. I mean he's right there." Raven pointed towards the sky where Robin was still zooming around attacking the air. Terra sighed as she realized why Raven was so intent on not labeling Robin as an angel.

"Raven can I speak to you privately?" Terra asked as she walked towards an exit. Raven nodded and followed. Once they were safely away from the others. Terra faced her.

"You care about him don't you? That's why you don't want him to be one of them, an Etherian, isn't it?" Terra asked and recieved a glare from Raven.

"I...I don't know what you mean. Robin, isn't an angel because he isn't dead." Raven answered back but Terra shook her head.

"No, you know that if he's an Etherian, your chances with him are slim to none, am I right?"

"How do you know about Etherians? Did Beast Boy tell you?" Raven asked trying to change the subject but Terra caught this.

"Actually, my family used to worship the very religion that explains what's going on, Etherian Myth. Stop trying to change the subject. Do you have feelings for Robin?" Terra asked and Raven finally cracked.

"Yes! Okay... I've liked him ever since I met him... but he's always been off-limits!"

"Then why did you do what you did with Slade?" Terra asked as Raven's eyes widened.

"Who told you?" She hissed

"Does that matter? Tell me why Raven?" Terra begged as Raven's eyes fell. She looked to the side ashamed.

"I got tired of having so many feelings for him... I thought that maybe it was just lust you know... I thought that if I could just satisfy Lust, I would be able to get Robin out of my head."

"So you go and screw Slade!" Terra growled as Raven sighed sadly.

"No, it wasn't like that at all... I had no intention of any of that when I first came up with that idea. I thought I would just wander the streets and then find some random guy and let him have his way with me and then the lust and passion would be satisfied."

"But instead Slade found you and you went along uh?" Terra turned away disgusted.

"No... when he found me we fought. I fled back to the tower and didn't tell anyone about what happened. Everytime I tried to go and find someone he would be there to attack me. For a few weeks this went on until one day I decided to stay and try to kill him." Raven frowned as she remembered the event.

* * *

She decided that today, Slade had become a painful annoyance and instead of fleeing she would simply kill him. It would be like killing two birds with one stone: she'd get rid of Robin's number one tormentor and if she succeeded it would ease his stress tremendously and as a side bonus even if her feelings for the boy wonder were just outbursts of Lust and Passion, two emotions in which she thought would stay dorment longer, she could satisfy them later and everything between herself and Robin would go back to normal. 

"I'm going to rip you to shreds Slade." Raven growled as she readied herself. Slade only laughed. He began to walk towards Raven. She began to levitate objects and readied herself even further.

"Raven, I know what you've been looking for out here on these streets. I think that's quite abnormal even for you." Slade mocked as Raven let anger take more control.

"Go to Hell!" Raven launched the projectiles at Slade who expertly dodged them all. He continued to advance upon Raven until he was within inches of her. Raven had realized this too late and gasped as her powers left her. Slade then reached out and touched her side stroking it slightly.

"I know what you want Raven, and I'll gladly give it to you." He whispered as Raven blushed from the contact. His other hand reached down between her legs and this caused Raven to scream loudly.

"Yes, that's it my pet. Why don't we stop the violence for a moment and enjoy ourselves?" Slade asked as Raven slowly and shamefully nodded.

* * *

Terra looked at Raven and growled. 

"You don't deserve him. If you truly felt that strongly for him you would have spoke to him but no. You were a coward and then you let Slade touch you like that. Disgusting Raven. Simply digusting." With that Terra walked back to the others. Raven only held back her anger and sadness.

Terra was right about both things but what gave her the right to judge her? Raven sat down and pulled her knees to her chest. She truly had messed up really bad. Terra was right, what on earth would Robin want to do with her anyways. She destroyed her chance at love.

"I don't belong here. I'll just cause more problems." Raven then melted into the shadows and disappeared from Titan Tower.

* * *

Outside Nameless could feel something was wrong and he turned his attention to the tower. Inside he felt as though something horrible had just happened. 

"I better go check on them." Nameless then began to glow and once again he was in his joggin pants and A-shirt.

Robin landed on the roof and as he was about to enter the roof exit into the tower, the sky began to turn darkred as three large symbols burned themselves into the sky itself.

"Lucifer..." Robin closed his eyes. He opened them again and gazed once again at the three numbers with his golden eyes. Just then two pillars of light appeared on the roof and then two being appeared. One male the other female. Both wore the same thin knee-length trench coat he had worn when he first came back to earth, but instead, their hoods were down revealing their faces. Both appeared to be of the same and both had a blade hanging at their sides the male's hung on his left side while the woman's hung on her right. The male had shoulder length brown hair while the woman had rad hair with a few highlights of white and she had a lock of white hair serve as a single bang that covered one of her eyes. Both of the figures had the same color eyes: Gold.

"So," Robin asked as he regarded them, "You're the other two?" The woman nodded and spoke.

"This planet has six days Nameless."

* * *

**So how was it! I don't know if the next update will be out before Friday night but it will be out before Saturday 9 P.M. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. Any suggestions or questions don't be afraid! Ask**

**Again I'd like to personally thank each and everyone who reviewed.**

**animefreak03**

**midnight'blue'raven**

**CherryJade**

**Fortex**

**ssgohan79**

**and to all those who read thanks! And If you review I will acknowledge you for I want everyone to know how grateful I am to each of my reviewers.**

**Until next update **

**LATER**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED! **

**I am honored that the following individuals reviewed my story, taking the time out of you busy schedule to tell me your thoughts positive or negative shows that in some way you care and it is for these individuals I will update:**

**midnight'blue'raven: Thank you for being my first reviewer. I felt you should be praised first and foremost. _Falling For You_ is so awesome.**

**Fortex: thanks for being another kind reviewer! Also thanks for giving me the prospect of adding a girl as one of the OC's I thank you for your input**

**ssgohan79: Thank you for your review, it showed you actually took a few seconds of your time to make my day better.**

**Cherry Jade: Your name was interesting and so was _Beauty Is Within Us_ its very interesting.**

**Scarrbyshallowness: All of your fics rock! I am honored to have been reviewed by you. I know the whole religion stuff can be offensive to some, but as you said its just a story. I know some of the religion stuff can bother you but remember, I needed to connect it all in the 'Teen Titan' universe. I am in no way, shape or form tryin to change anyones ideas. I'd like to know what you disagree with and maybe I can somehow correct it if possible. Review or email me either is fine.**

**Demonic Goddess: You really have some great stories I like them a whole lot. Readers if you like this fic, then check out some of hers... They are so cool.**

**Theplanetmary: Your fic was very impressive I love ever thing about it. I may not be familiar with wiccans but I thank you for giving me that idea to research. Thank you for your review.**

**TO THE ANIMEFREAKS AND OTHER UNKNOWNS- You guys or gals are simply the greatest. You have no affiliation to but you review anyways. Thank you so very much.**

**

* * *

**

**I like to honor reviewers and thats what the above section was for. I'm glad everyone likes the story. I have an idea for a killer ending, but its not set in stone. Anyways, here is the update that I promised before Friday night. Sorry about taking so long. I know how it feels to love a story and not have it updated regularly. I've been updating constantly, and to stop that would be wrong of me so I'll try to get the next chap out by Sunday, But for now enjoy!

* * *

**

"Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our light, not our darkness that most frightens us. Your playing small does not serve the world. There is nothing enlightened about shrinking so that other people won't feel insecure around you. We are all meant to shine as children do. It's not just in some of us; it is in everyone. And as we let our own lights shine, we unconsciously give other people permission to do the same. As we are liberated from our own fear, our presence automatically liberates others."

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Six Days and A Raven's Inner Demon

* * *

**

"What's wrong with me? Why am I being so... so... ugh!" Raven yelled as she walked throught the streets of Jump City. Suddenly, the sky darkened. Blood red, thick and overbearing. Raven watched as the dreaded symbol burned itself into the sky

"666." Raven shuddered as the numbers seemed to scare and at the same time mesmerized her. She shook her head of the thoughts. She wasn't influenced by evil so easily. She had control of her emotions finally... but no one to share them with.

"Ah, Raven how does it go? I've seen you're all grown up." Raven turned to the voice and froze. Slade. He smiled and stepped closer to her.

"How... I killed you..." Raven gasped as she noticed the three numbers upon Slades helmet.

"I see you understand now Raven... I can't believe you would betray me in such a way... Right after our special moment or happiness... you kill me... I guess that's just how demons do... one another." Slade grinned and reappeared right in front of Raven causing her to stumble back.

"What's wrong little bird? Big bad Slade make you afraid?" He mocked as Raven's eyes glowed white. Slade only laughed.

"You don't want to meet the others?" Slade grinned as the ground began to shake. Raven flew into the sky and was followed by Slade.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven unleashed a burst of energy towards Slade but it barely pushed him back. Slade laughed as he floated to Raven's level. With a grin he teleported in front of Raven and slapped her visciously.

"You're such a worthless whore." Slade growled as he then kneed Raven in the gut and then slammed his elbow into her back sending her into the pavement below. "You attacked me in my sleep... I was very furious when that happened. I was actually beginning to think about not killing you and your friends. I, mean, you were too good to want to kill." Slade laughed as Raven rose from the ground.

"Go to Hell." Raven whispered as Slade smirked.

"I've been several times and let's just say there's someone there who is very interested in this realm... I should say its destruction... but its all the same." Slade grinned as Raven charged at him.

"I'll kill you!" She shouted as her body stopped and a horrible pain surged through her body. She fell to the ground and held herself. The pain seemed to come from every nerve on her body. She shakily stood to her feet and looked up at Slade who floated in the sky as if nothing was wrong.

"I don't know how you did that but I'll stop you." Raven began but Slade merely pointed behind her. She turned to see two people she never wanted to see ever again, Malchior and her father.

"No... you were killed." Raven gasped as Slade landed behind her. Trigon walked in front of Malchior and smirked at his daughter. She knew nothing of the true darkness.

"Why do you fight on their side when they have all abandoned you my child? Why can't you give into yourtrue selfand maybe Lucifer won't destroy you!" Trigon laughed as Raven backed away. She couldn't take her father on, along with both the dragon and that maniac.

"I don't understand, Robin killed you." Slade and Malchior began to close in on her.

"Foolish child the dark prince can recreate whatever he wants!" Trigon belowed as Slade grabbed both of Raven's arms from behind her. Malchior walked up to her and took the form of Rorek.

"My fair little Raven. You are truly a fool." He smirked and then rubbed her cheek with his hand.

"Slade told me about all of your little exhibtions. I'm quite curious myself now." Malchior grinned as Raven only looked away. She was in trouble and no one would come to help or to save her... Raven looked at the three around her and let her tears fall.

* * *

Robin looked at the red head and then to the brown hair guy. The beast was coming, six days was the time limit until the purest form of evil rose from the Abyss. Robin knew that this would be his greatest challenge yet. He needed these two to help him and most likely Freya and the other Gods sent them to help. With a sigh Robin spoke 

"Why don't you two come in we have things to talk about. But first who are you two? I can't introduce you two my friends without knowing who you are can I?"

"I'm Isis, and that is Van. We were sent by Athen, Odin, Michael, and Gabriel to try to stop Lucifer. Like you said, we have more business to attend to.Its best to be inside, we must plan a strategy of some sorts." Isis began before Robin led them inside.

After they reached the main room he called all of the titans and was shocked not to see Raven after waiting several minutes.

"Guys where is Raven?" Robin asked as he looked to each of them and none spoke.

"Maybe she's in her room sleeping." Cyborg finally suggested as Robin looked at him and then again went over the intercom to call Raven. After a few more minutes of waiting and no Raven, Robin began to get nervous.

'She's probably with Slade.' he shook that thought away and began to ask the titans when they last saw her.

"Rob, the last time I remember seeing Raven was a little while ago when we were all watching you train out there, before the sky got all funky lookin." Cyborg stated as Terra then spoke up.

"I last saw Raven while me and her were... were... oh my god..." Terra then realized that maybe she had been the reason for her friends disappearance. "She and I talked about her what she had been doing with Slade... I shouldn't have brought it up but I was just so angry... it felt as though...to me... that she didn't care about the fact I sacrificed my life to stop Slade... I felt as though she... she betrayed me... I'm so sorry! I'm such a fool... she was feeling so bad and I only put her down... I..." Terra began to cry as Beast Boy hugged her.

"Terra its okay... I understand your feelings... right now I'm going to go find Raven. You all will stay here. Ragnarok has begun. I can't allow any of you to goout right now. Demons could be overrunning the city as we speak. I'm not about to risk any of your lives. Raven's already missing. I don't need to have to worry about anyone else." Robin began to glow and soon his battle attire adorned his form. Just as he was about to teleport into the city Isis and Van stopped him

"We're coming along too. Three searching for one has a better chance of success." Isis spoke as she began to glow and when the light faded a tight white zip-up vest clung to her upper body along with a pair of sleek black shoes and white pants that looked like something Alladin, a cartoon character, would wear. Van's battle attire consisted of the same type of pants but were black and a sort of kilt, white and with a strange symbol on it, came down to his knees. He had the same shoes but on his upper body was a black skin tight long sleeve shirt that rounded at his neck. On his shirt was the same symbol that was on the kilt-like cloth on his waist.

"Alright then, lets go you two." Nameless spoke as the three teleported to the center of the city.

* * *

The three all dashed off in seperate ways to look for Raven. Van and Isis were given a brief summary of what she looked like and immediately they were off to find her. Nameless admired them for their help. Isis and Van were two very different individuals but they both believed in helping and aiding. Isis to him seemed more like his old mentor, Bruce. Cold and always calculating on the outside but shut off from the world on the inside. Van, was the exact opposite. He seemed cheerful and had a light about him that gave you the sense he was a saint. Nameless sighed as he brushed those thoughts away and continued to search for Raven. 

Nameless took note of the fact that the streets had become unnaturally foggy. He then spoted a small crater and looked around the area.

"There was a struggle." Nameless knelt down to examine the small indention in the ground until he heard and felt a presence nearby. Nameless stayed in the same position as a figure approached from the shadows.

"Well, well, well, the little bird comes home. How was you little vacation?" Slade smirked as he stood proudly in front of Nameless several yards away.

"You joined Lucifer." Nameless refered to the three numbers upon Slades helmet. Slade laughed and replied.

"Of course, he promised me power and intellect beyond anything this world has ever known. He's given me a lot... Raven... to name one." Slade grinned as he paced towards Nameless who rose to his feet.

"Where is she?" Nameless asked as Slade only shook his head.

"You'll see her soon, real soon. Well that depends, if she wants to see you. I mean now that I'm back I'm sure I know what she wants to do. She always was such a bad little girl. Sometime she would even beg for me to get rough with her." Slade laughed as Nameless only clenched his fists in anger.

'You can't just let him talk to you like that!' the thought passed through his head and quickly Nameless ignored it. If he lost his control, no one would get saved, he would have failed the universe and Raven. Nameless smiled. He understood Slade's game. Now it was time to reverse the table and give Slade a taste of his own medicine.

Nameless began to laugh out loud. Slade looked at him strangely. Nameless then calmed down some and answered his questioning look.

"You're pathetic Slade." Nameless yelled out before going back into a fit of laughter. Slade was beginning to lose patience with him and quickly spoke.

"If so then Raven loves pathetic." He smirked as Nameless stopped laughing momentarily and looked at him before laughing again.

"I... haaa. ha haa...ahhhh...hahahaa. I'm sorry...heh ha... heh...ha...haha, haahaaa ahha." Nameless fell back into his fit of laughter as Slade attacked him. Nameless jumped out of the reach of his adversary and tried to regain his seriousness. Slade stopped his attack and got into a martial arts stance but Nameless waved him off.

"Think about it Slade, you're a guy who has no life so he pestors teens, then sleeps with one because he couldn't get any from a woman his own age. You're just an unsocialable, lonely man really." Nameless stated as Slade tried furiously to contain his rage. His hands began to shake from anger at each of Nameless's words. Nameless saw this and smiled.

"You were most likely, the kid who in high school couldn't get a date or a girl for that matter. You may have slept with Raven first but I think that it was your first time too. I mean I doubt you could have paid anyone enough to sleep with you. And let's not forget the fact that you wanted me as an apprentice. You had no friends and so you try to forcefully make me your only pal... like I said pathetic." Nameless smirked as Slade began to growl with every breath as he listened to him.

"At least you have some kind of plan so you don't have to worry about being alone. You simply become someones... um... how do you say...um...let's see... bitch... yeah that's it... you become someone else's bitch, lap dog, pawn whatever you call it, first for Trigon and now for Lucifer." Nameless looked at Slade and his smirk left his lips as he continued.

"You know Slade, I take back what I just said about you being an unsocialable, lonely, man, in truth, your just a scared, insecure, weak child. Never. Forget. That." Nameless said as he glared at Slade who couldn't hold his anger and attacked with all his fury.

Nameless blocked the first attack and jumped back from Slade and then dashed foward slamming his fist into Slades face sending the man into the foggy street. Nameless encased himself in a field of energy and followed after Slade.

Slade jumped out of the car in which he hit and tried to kick Nameless in his head but messed. Nameless blocked and dodged several more attacks before he jumped away from the man and took a stance. Slade charged and began a barrage of attacks that all messed due to the dodging and blocking from Nameless.

Nameless caught Slade's left fist with his right hand and with his right leg sent a crushing kick to the left side of Slade's ribs sending him into more fog. Nameless heard a loud shatter of glass then a thud. Nameless felt satisfied as he walked over to wear Slade should have been but found nothing but glass and some debris inside of the window to a store.

Suddenly, a burning sword came swinging at his head. Luckily Freya had taught him to react quickly, and so unsheathing the Vainslay to protect his head from being sliced from his neck was almost automatic. Slade began to swing his blade visciously at Nameless who dodged and parried with the Vainslay and counter attacked.

Slade was thrown into another building but hit the concrete and made an impression in it with his body. Nameless flew into Slade slamming him through the building and out the other side of it. Slade's body bounced off the concrete and then he flipped up to his feet and prepared for another attack.

"Die!" Slade slammed the sword tips first into the ground and then a dark circle encased everything around him including the area underneath Nameless. With a evil glare Slade yelled.

"Pillar of Hell!" Nameless then felt the atmosphere become very warm and at the last moment put up a barrier around himself. An enormous cylinder of power erupted from the ground and rose hundreds of feet into the sky destroying everything around and inside of the circle.

Slade stopped the attack and grinned. Black smoke filled the area as he began to laugh. Soon he stopped as ared and black energy began to glow from within the smoke.

"No... that's not possible." Slade growled as he watched Nameless appear through the smoke with a smile on his face.

"It seems the Chaos can even absorb the fires of hades as well. Now I'm going to finish you!" Nameless began to glow brightly as he blasted toward slade with both the Vainslay and the Chaos in hand and attacked. Slade brought up his blade to block theVainslay but his sword was knocked from his hand. As Slade tried to dodge the second swing from the Chaos his left arm came up in hopes to protect his head and was sliced off. From the middle ofhis forearm and below was seperated from his body.

Slade let of a scream of intense pain as Nameless spun both blades in his hands and sheathed both at the same time as he smirked at Slade.

"I had a change of heart at the last second, tell me where Raven is or die." Slade's blood began to drench the streets as Nameless gave the ultimatum. Slade only growled and stood up as if he hadn't lost an appendage. He snapped his fingers and Raven emerged from the ground next to him.

"You wanted her so here she is." Slade laughed but stopped with a beam of light hit him in his back. Nameless looked up to see Isis pointing her index finger at Slade. Van appeared a few yards away from Raven and Slade and looked at both Nameless then Isis.

"I'm glad we're all safe." Van stated as Nameless looked at Raven's hooded face. Her cloak concealed her features and Nameless already knew why. He wasn't surprised at all when she removed her hood and the three number graced her forehead.

Isis, had by this time reappeared next to Nameless and saw this. She and Van prepared themselves to attack but Nameless stopped them.

"I'll handle this... I have to..." Nameless stepped foward and looked at both Raven and then to Slade. Slade stood to his feet and laughed.

"So which will it be? Will you risk your life to save a dark demon or will you put the values of the universe before you're own desires? Let's see how well those Gods have taught you." Slade laughed as he disappeared and Raven attacked him.

Isis was about to react but Nameless stopped her.

"I don't want to hurt her... I can't risk losing her... I must save her... I need her" Nameless spoke and smiled ashe noticed that Raven stopped her attack for a moment and her four demonic eyes widened at his words. For about ten seconds they made eye contact beforem her eyes went back to their narrowed position and she attacked.

Nameless dodged everything she was throwing and when she came close enough for a physical fight he simply parried all of her swings but found that somewhat difficult because she actually had some martial arts knowledge and so sometimes he was hit by her powerful kicks and punches.

Nameless flew into the sky in hopes of tiring her out but only managed to be caught by Raven and slammed into the side of a business building. She rushed at him but he dodged and she flew straight through the building. Nameless thought she had hurt herself so he looked into the building and saw that Raven was completely unharmed. She turned to give him the most evil glare he had evil thought possible before she flew at him with all the speed she could muster.

'Fight back!You have a duty to protect the universe from death! You can't die here.' A female voicecalled to him in his mind as he dodged Raven's charge and then several more of her attacks.

'Dammit! Fight back! Knock her ass out! You're really pissing me off right now! I'm getting so... so...' Another female voice spoke as he again dodged Raven's attacks and then threw her higher into the sky as he flew back to the ground. Isis and Van were watching the fight from far off and so when Nameless began talking they knew who he spoke to.

"I need to concentrate, Julia, Angela, shut up." Nameless growled as he saw Raven coming at him at full speed from thesky.

'She has been locked away into the depths of her mind. If you can get into her head then you can save her.' Julia said as Nameless teleported into the sky before Raven slammed into him. He looked below as he watched the dust and debris from her impact rise from the ground. As the dust cleared he realized that this demonic Raven was very durable.

'Knock her out...We can get you into her mind if she's not conscious.' Louis spoke as Nameless nodded. He knew what he was about to do would make him feel horrible but he had to. Raven floated up to his level, twenty or more yards away from Nameless.

Without notice, Nameless yelled and then Angela appeared behind him and he rushed at Raven, who was actually surprised by this sudden act of offense against her. Nameless slammed his right fist into her skull and it seemed as though a shockwave exploded through the sky as Raven rocketed into the ground, her body creating an enormous crator. Angela disappeared and then Nameless teleported to Raven's unconscious form and then back to the tower, Isis and Van following.

* * *

The other Titans were shocked to see Raven's state and when they were told what happened even moreso. After more explainations and Isis's and Van's personal introductions Robin took Raven to her room and called upon the Etherealites. 

After a few seconds only Louis appeared. She smiled at him and began to draw a circle into the air.

"Where's Julia and Angela? And don't tell me you can create portals to the minds of others." Robin stated as Louis smiled. The blonde angel-like woman then spoke.

"I'm the only emotion that can reach into Raven's mind and I can only go into someone else's mind if that coordinating emotion wants to let you in. I don't think Raven has an emotion that is coordinating to Julia and I'm sure that Raven's anger doesn't want your help. The only other emotion you have is me and luckily, Raven's love emotion wants you to come in. We have to hurry... they're losing." Louis said as she held her hand out to Robin. Instead of questioning her further he grasped her hand and went into the portal.

* * *

Raven's mind dark. The sky was dark red and there were pitch black crows. Robin looked at Louis who smiled and spoke. 

"Her positive emotions need your help. You have all of the abilities you had in reality but be warned you may have to use stronger attacks, because this is her mind and it will be close to impossible to weaken the negative emotions. Raven, herself has been locked away. You must help save her Robin." Louis said as she pointed down a path.

"Take this path and you shall meet your only allies." Louis disappeared and immediately Robin began to glow from his light and soon he was in his battle suit again.

Nameless took to the sky and blasted down the path that Louis had pointed out. At the end of the path seemed to be a world, destroyed almost. He teleported into the realm and looked around.

"YES! You're here!" A light pink Raven ran and hugged Nameless. Nameless was too amazed, he knew about Raven's alter ego's but he had never actually seen them. A pink outfit on Raven was too amazing.

"I'm Happiness!" She called as a dark green Raven appeared along with a yellow, blue and another Raven who had a reb leotard but a dark pink cloak.

"I'm Love, the Blue is Calmness, yellow isWisdom, and the green one is Courage. You're coming is a very positive thing. It may mean our victory and the releasal of the true Raven." Love spoke as Nameless looked around at the destruction.

"We have been running like cowards instead of fighting!" Courage growled as she addressed Nameless.

"Well don't worry, there will be lots of fighting now that I'm here." Nameless spoke as the ground began to shake.

"The negative emotions have combined into the demonic Raven in which you were fighting. We were able to hold her off somewhat but had to retreat. It seems she is awakening." Wisdom spoke as the ground stopped shaking and a black Raven appeared.

"That's Demon." Wisdom spoke as the five emotions and Nameless prepared themselves.

"I want you five to find Raven and work on freeing her. I'll handle this." Nameless spoke as the five Raven's nodded and sank into the ground.

The Demon laughed as she was then joined by three figures: Slade, Trigon, and Malchior. Nameless sighed in fustration. This was going to be very hard. Slade, a dragon, and her father.

"Man, Rae, a guy really has to pull out all the stops to be with you uh?" Nameless joked as the Demon licked her lips seductively.

"Actually, all **you** gotta do is ask and I'll glady give it... after I beat your face in for all the pain you've caused." the Demon Raven said putting emphasis on 'you'. Nameless smiled and took a fighting stance.

"Fair enough." He blasted foward and was met by Slade's burning weapon.

"She belongs to us, Robin... don't be foolish enough to try anything stupid... but you're already here, so that bit of advice was already ignored." Slade swung the blade at Nameless countless times but messed each time. Malchior blasted a burst of fire at Nameless who put up a barrier to block it, but as soon as is came down. Trigon hit him with his eye blasts. Nameless was sent slamming into the rocky hills that made up the terrain of the area.

He got up quickly and narrowly dodged Slade's burning weapon. Nameless unsheathed the Vainslay and drove Slade back and then delivered a crushing blow to his face causing him to fly several yards before hitting the ground. Nameless then faced Trigon and Malchior who were already sending their attacks toward him. Nameless jumped to avoid Malchior's fire but Trigon's eye lasers hit him again, sending him back to the ground as the Demon Raven decided to join in after healing Slade.

"You can't win. We can't lose." Demon spoke as she torpedoed into Nameless with her body and tackled him into the ground. Nameless struggled to get out of the crator but the hit had been quite painful. This Demon Raven was much more powerful than any of the others.

"It is you mind." Nameless whispered as Demon laughed. She kicked Nameless into the ground deeper and then moved as Trigon blasted him with his eye blasts. Nameless put up a barrier to protect himself but he knew he couldn't stay like this forever.

'Why do you hold back? They stand no chance against you true power.' Nameless shrugged the thought away as he jumped out of the crator and into the air only to be attacked by Slade and Malchior who had tooken Rorek's form and a similar burning blade was in his hands but instead of red flame the flames were green.

"Alright enough of this. I'll rid her mind of all of you!" Nameless unsheathed the Chaos and then began to attack the two evils with all his might. Trigon and Demon watched and joined in the struggle when they noticed their two losing.

"You are very persistant aren't you fool?" Trigon laughed as he shot his eye beams at Nameless who blocked with the Chaos and then swung the same sword at Malchior's head while at the same time blocking Slade's sword with the Vainslay. Nameless reached down inside of himself and let loose a burst of Ethereal energy in a sphere around himself forcing his opponents off gaurd to shield their faces from the light. He took that as the opportunity to attack Slade slicing him in half and then into fours. Before Malchior could recover he let loose a series of attacks with both the Vainslay and the Chaos. Malchior couldn't block the rapid movements and was sliced to shreds.

Trigon watched in amazement as Nameless sheathed both the blades and turned to face the remaining two.

"I see you liked my sword attack skill. I call that move Infinity Blades. Now where were we? Oh yea" Nameless questioned as he said the last word before slamming his foot into the side of Trigon's head causing the demon to blast into the ground. Demon only smirked and began to laugh. She stopped and attacked Nameless physically.

Every punch she threw connected. Nameless felt as though his movements had slowed down and hers had sped up. Demon continued to pound on Nameless for a few more minutes until she used the back of her hand to smack Nameless down toward the ground below.

Nameless hit with unbelievable force. His body seemed to shut down as he felt himself begin to lose consciousness. He knew he couldn't allow himself to do that. For Raven's sake he had to stay up. Demon only laughed as she landed on the ground and waited for him to jump out of the crator.

"What took so long?" She asked as Nameless shook his head. She was unbeatable. He would never defeat her, but he had to try. Suddenly, Calmness,Courage and Love appeared.

"Nameless this battle has served its purposed, Courage and Calmness will handle this come we need you to free Raven!" Love proposed as Courage and Calmness stood in front of Nameless. He looked to the two emotions and shook his head.

"I can't let you get hurt." He started but Love hit him.

"Raven is more important, its not like they can die." Love grabbed Nameless and melted into the ground.

When they resurfaced Nameless stood in front of an enormous dark diamond crystal, inside was Raven. She looked up a Nameless and her mouth opened but no words came out.

"Rae?" Nameless asked as he touched the diamond but Raven only looked away.

"Leave, I'll only cause you trouble." She stated as Nameless laughed.

"I much rather have your trouble than that Demon Raven anyday." Nameless joked but Raven looked at him and smiled sadly.

"No, that's the true me. I'm just... I'm just nothing."

"NO. That's not true! You are important Raven! I came to save you! Not anyone else but you! I'm risking my life, the lives of everything in existence for you Rae, doesn't tell you something?" Nameless asked as Raven's eyes began to hold hope. Before she could speak Demon along with Trigon, Slade and Malchior appeared.

Nameless faced them and then unsheathed the Vainslay and the Chaos again.

"You're probably wondering how Slade and Malchior are still here, simple... I still exist and as long as I am they are." Demon laughed as she waved to Trigon, Slade and Malchior.

"Great." Nameless dashed at the four again and began their fight all over again. Nameless, however was still fatigued from the beating Demon had given him earlier and so his strength wasn't up enough to block, dodge and attack, instead he had to settle for blocking life-threatening blows and no attacking.

In a few short moments Nameless hit the ground and slid against the rocky terrain towards Raven's imprisonment, face first. He stopped yards from the crystal Raven was in and she was immediately close to the egde trying to see if Nameless was alright.

"Why little Robin, why have you fallen?" Malchior laughed.

"Yes, Robin, stand and die." Slade mocked.

"This is your end fool." Trigon growled

"I'll kill you now." Demon's arm began to take the shape of a large sycthe. She raised her arm and then threw it down upon Nameless's body. Raven nearly broke-down as she watched the scythe make contact with Nameless's body and the blade slam into the ground. Demon and her minions laughed loudly as Raven began to cry. She had killed the only person that cared. She had left him alone to fight what he could not and he paid his life for her fears. Raven, slumped to the ground as tears flowed freely from her eyes which never left Nameless's body. It was all over she had doomed everyone. Lucifer would win.

Strangely, the body began to disappear. Demon immediately let out a howl of pain. She stumbled forward to see Nameless breathing hard as the Chaos was extended outward.

"You dare to strike her!" Trigon, Slade, and Malchior all said simultaneously. Nameless disappeared and reappeared next to the crystal imprisonment.

"This is you mind Raven. I can't beat them alone... please help... if not for the universe at least for...me." At those words Raven's eyes began to fill with hope and determination. She nodded and Nameless turned back to the for evils who smirked.

"I must say that hurt but it feels fine now." Demon laughed as Raven began to speak.

"You have to disperse her." Raven stated as Nameless half turned, half looked at her.

"What?"

"She's just a combination of every negative emotion I have, like sadness, anger, fear, hate, etc. You have to hit her with something strong enough to knock her apart." Raven stated.

"But when I attack her my attacks are weakened. I just stabbed her in her back with the Chaos blade and it barely pierced her skin. I got just the move to use but I need you to make me strong enough to use it." Nameless stated as he used his old cocky grin. Raven smiled and nodded as she began to chant. Courage, Calmness, Love, Wisdom all began to encircle Nameless as he began to glow with light.

"I'm giving you a lot of power. I hope you can handle it." Raven stated her eyes still all white from concerntration. He smiled and nodded.

"Alright Demon, this ends here." Nameless sheathed both blades and then jumped high into the sky. He stretched his arms out to the sides and opened his palms wide. The positive emotions then all went inside of his body and Raven's eyes returned to normal.

"I hope you know what you're doing Robin." Raven whispered as she watched Nameless begin to glow with white light. Demon, Slade, Malchior and Trigon all yelled and flew up after him.

Nameless saw this and smiled, exactly what he wanted them to try. A bright light from his body pushed them backwards to the ground.

"Now you'll pay for the evils you've caused!" Nameless began to glow brighter as then grew two large angelic wings pure white from his back. Raven gasped as she looked at the image before her, he looked so perfect and at the same time so normal as if those wings had always been apart of him. Demon, on the other hand, reached down into her powers and brought forth a beam of immense dark energy and sent it a Nameless.

"This ends now!" Nameless brought his hand together and a bright light formed in front of them, "Ethereal Blast!" Nameless shot a gigantic blast of divine energy down upon Demon erasing her beam and then hitting her. The impact of the beam dug into the ground for a few seconds and then exploded.

The explosion destroyed Demon and seperated her into the negative emotions and freed Raven from her prison. The wings disappeared and Nameless fell toward the ground exhausted. Raven caught him immediately and checked to see if he was alright. She smiled contentedly once he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey... Rae..." He smiled as she held him close.

"Thank you so much. I..." Raven began but he put a hand to her mouth. His clothing began to revert back to normal as his smile turned to a chuckle.

"Don't..." He struggled to his feet. Raven looked at him and sighed.

"But I caused so much trouble." Raven stopped talking once she felt his arms around her. She gasped and then hugged him back.

"Just don't leave me again." Robin whispered as he pulled away. Raven was about to agree before their lips met.

The moment she'd been waiting for since she met had finally came and he didn't disappoint. She grabbed onto him to deepen the kiss as she rubbed her tongue along his lips begging for entrance, which he gladly gave.

The two enjoyed the tastes of each others mouths for a few more moments before they seperated.

"Wow." Raven smiled shyly as a blush hit her cheeks.

"I love you Rae..." Robin smiled as held her close. Just as Raven finally came back to reality after his declaration she felt his breathing steady and soon she realized he was asleep.

"Thank you Robin... I love you so much..." Raven then covered herself and Robin in her raven form and flew them out of Nevermore and back into the real world.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update, I'll try to get back to the fic by Sunday I promise! I know I had a lot of fighting, but that was needed. Sorry if you didn't like it. Also I would like to again thank those who reviewed.

I'm really tired at this moment cuz when I was writing last night my computer shut off and it erased the chapter while I was working on it. I try to update a story in the morning but I had to settle for after noon today. So look for Sunday mourning for the next update. If not it will definitely be up Monday morning.

THANK YOU ALL AND REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone Chaotic Symphony is back with part 6. I'm so greatful for all of you who read this fic. It makes me glad to know that I'm not writing and no one is reading. **

**Okay I'll let you guys in on a little secret. I'm half way done with this fic. As long as I get hits and or Reviews, This fic will be finished. I promise. Anyways I am sorry to say Robin lovers are gonna hate me. Read the story and you'll soon see why. I might even end up getting the Raven/Robin lovers mad at me. Don't stop reading guys please!**

**

* * *

**

"Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our light, not our darkness that most frightens us. Your playing small does not serve the world. There is nothing enlightened about shrinking so that other people won't feel insecure around you. We are all meant to shine as children do. It's not just in some of us; it is in everyone. And as we let our own lights shine, we unconsciously give other people permission to do the same. As we are liberated from our own fear, our presence automatically liberates others."

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Days 6 & 5: The Choice and Preparation**

It had been several hours since the events in Nevermore. Raven, along with the help of Cyborg and Van, carried Robin into the medical room to have him examined. She had begun to worry because Robin wouldn't wake up and her attempts to enter his dreams were all failures. Isis and Van were both at a lose for words. Neither understood what happened to their ally but both understood that his health was a main prioriety.

When Raven tried to use her healing powers on Robin, Isis stopped her telling her the effect could be negative because her powers had originated from darkness. Raven, at that point felt truly helpless. Robin's condition seemed to worsen with each attempt to revive him. The heart monitor at one point flat-lined, and this caused Raven's own heart to stop momentarily before Isis shook her out of stupor. Slowly though, the machine beeped again, relieving everyone in the room. Isis had called upon her Etherealites in hopes of finding out what had happened but all three were without an answer. Van's Etherealites too could find no solution but instead helped him open a communication link to Etheria.

Beast Boy was the first to faint at the idea of talking to the being who made him. Terra and Cyborg remained silent and stood as far away from the small communication orb as possible, while still staying in the same room. Starfire fell to her face and bowed as she began to recite what she said was the 'Poems of Worship'. Raven stayed by Robin's side and shook her head lightly. She truly didn't care about any Gods or Creators, she just wanted Robin to be okay.

Van looked at each titan with a hint of amusement in his eyes. He saw their level of respect as a sign of how truly pure hearted they were. He had known some people that if they were here would be begging the Gods for materialistic things. He refocused his thoughts back to the orb and waited as a familar face appeared his trainer Odin.

"Odin... it is our ally Robin... or Nameless as Freya, calls him. He is in such a poor state. Isis and I have no clue as to what ails him." Isis watched Van as he waited for a reply but she began to get impatient once it did not come immediately.

"Odin, I wish to speak to Michael or Athena." Isis demanded as Odin stared at her before answering.

"It is simple. Nameless, was trained in the art of hand to hand combat with weapons. Freya and Isiria, being Gods whom used physical attack primarily, thus trained him mostly on the control of swords, punches, kicks, etc. They spent little time teaching him to harness ethereal attacks such as the Ethereal Blast, which is why he is in the current state.He was trained for close ranged battles while Van is more skilled at letting of ethereal attacks from afar, you Isis have a balance. Making you the best warrior we have, but Van has the title of being the most compotent, while the title of the strongest goes to Nameless. As I stated before he was not taught to harness ethereal attack like you two were and if he tries one the result is what you are dealing with now. I'm sure he was warned of the consequences if he ever tried." Odin's answer shocked Raven. He had used that attack knowing this would happen. She wanted to be mad but looking at him lay on the medical bed in his current condition erased that thought.

"Do not worry about him. The condition he's in is a balancer, in a way. He is the strongest and that means every attack is stronger than both Isis and Van's combined. Do not fear young Raven, he shall live." Odin stated upon feeling Raven's despair. She nodded and Odin continued.

"We understand it has begun..." Odin spoke as Van agreed.

"Yeah, the mark is in the sky. Even though I am not from this world... I feel a deep sadness for it." Van lowered his head with a sigh. Isis grabbed the orb and spoke next.

"I wish to know how my world is fairing? Also where is Goddess Athena? I want to speak to her." Isis demanded as Odin shook his head.

"Just like Athena in every aspect. If you must know she and Michael are reading themselves for battle. We have spoken to the creator and he has told us that when the gates of the abyss open we are to come to the realm of man to do battle. The Creator knows that lives will be lost, he wants to limit that number as much as possible." Odin's answer seemed to satisfy Isis so she backed away from the orb.

"Odin what is it that we must do? This is the first of the six days in which the mark shines in the sky. What will you have us do?" Van asked respectfully as Odin closed his eyes and then opened them. He looked to his right and spoke.

"Freya. It seems that Nameless has tried to use an ethereal long ranged attack. He is suffering the after effects." Odin stepped aside and Freya appeared.

"I am coming down there. I have spoken to the Creator and he has given me permission. I will handle Nameless's condition once I arrive." Freya stated in her strong voice as she then disappeared from the orb's view. Van was once again greeted by the white haired Odin.

"I am now going to leave you to prepare. Stay focused and aware at all times, Van." The orb then faded into nothing. Van turned to Isis and shook his head, softly.

"Must you be so disrespectful, Isis?" Van questioned the young woman who gave him a fierce scowl.

"Odin is your God, not mine! I serve only Athena and Michael unless Odin somehow becomes apart of either one, I will not waste my time. I will never bow to a peaceful god such as Odin and Gabriel." Isis walked out of the room and Van sighed.

"Hey V, what was her problem?" Cyborg asked

"She's more of the violent type. Loves fighting just to fight... almost like Athena and Michael two war orientated Gods. Its no wonder the Oblivion chose her." Van sighed as Cyborg gave him a questioning look.

"Oh, sorry... I forgot... the sword on her waist is the Oblivion, I wield the Soul Eclipse, and Robin has both the Vainslay and the Chaos. Our swords were made by the Gods and they're supposed to be able to summon the other four blades the Creator himself forged. The Oblivion would become the Blade of Annihilation, the Soul Eclipse would become the Eternal Blade, Vainslay would become the Destiny Weapon and the Chaos would become the Leviathan. Though none of us, not even the Gods, know how to transform the weapons, we just have them and hope that when their true power is needed it comes to us." Van smiled.

"You sure are optimistic." Raven stated as she stood next to Robin's bed.

"You are too... I mean you wouldn't be standing there next to him if you thought he was dying." Van smiled and Raven sighed. From the window they all watched as a pillar of light connected the sky and the earth.

"It seems Goddess Freya has arrived. Maybe we should go and greet her." Van stated as he stood up.

"No need, I am here." Freya appeared on the opposite side of Robin's bed and faced Raven.

"You are the one who caused him much grief... are you not Raven?" Freya's sea green eyes connected with Raven's lavender ones and she softly nodded. Freya looked to Robin and put a hand to his cheek and smiled. Raven caught this look and for a moment jealousy rose in her before it died down.

"He shall survive but I don't know when he shall awaken. How did such a thing happen? I must sayit is embarrassing to have to ask you mortals." Freya thought aloud as Raven only looked at Robin then began.

"He went into my mind to free me of my inner demon's hold." Raven looked at Freya who looked at Raven showing no sign of emotion. To Raven, had this been anyone else she would have simply ignored them or glared right back at them, but this was a Goddess, the same being who gave Robin his abilities and she knew one wrong move and Freya could eliminate her from existance with merely a thought.

'Oh great, why is she still staring at me? I bet she's wondering how to make it seem as though its my fault Robins like this. Then she'll probably try to attack me... great just great... I can't beat Robin let alone the God that gave him his power' Raven thought and Freya smiled.

"Fear not. I have no intention of harming you. You are important to him and that is the second reason for my coming to this realm. You all are very important to him and so I must prepare you in the little time we have left to fight off Lucifer's creatures." Freya lifted her hand and instantly all of the titans were on the roof of the tower.

"We must begin immediately. But first you must know your enemy.We, the Gods, have classified his creatures into two classes: Demon and Devil. Demons are the more common forms of evil that attack man's realm.They outnumber Devils and are much weaker. The strongest Demon was Trigon. That is the reason he is viewed by many as the incarnation of evil, when he is just an effect of evil. The Devils are much stronger.The fastest way to determine the difference between a Demon and a Devil, is that Devils have the same forms as myself or any of you. Lucifer, decided to create creatures that resembled man and angel to spite the Creator. These Devils are very powerful, but their downfall is that they are all prideful and cocky. None of you should ever attempt to fight a Devil, if you try you will die. Only Nameless, Van, and Isis have the capability of such a task. It was prophecized that on the forth day the demons shall rise and the next day, the devils will come forth. I was allowed to bless each of you once. I am only allowed to enhance an ability in which you already have." Freya's hands began to glow.

Beast Boy, Terra, Cyborg and Starfire were all excited. They all thought for a moment deciding what ability should they have enhanced. Terra stepped forth and knelt before Freya.

"Um...I... would like to be able to uh... have way more control over my powers... if that's possible." Terra asked as Freya's hand came down and Terra's body began to glow for a moment before she stood back to her feet.

"How ya feel Terra?" Beast Boy looked at his smiling beauty.

"Kinda... tingly all over... I feel stronger." Terra then looked around for something to control but Freya stopped her.

"We well work on that in a moment." Beast Boy stepped foward.

"Um, hey...uh... is there like any cool angel-like animals that I could transform into and look extra sexy and also I want fire-breathe so I can..." Freya held up a hand. Beast Boy snapped out of his fantasy to see a smile on her face.

"I made a goddess smile?" Beast Boy said as Freya put her hand on him and he began to glow.

"I will show you what creature you can become later." She spoke as Beast Boy stepped to the side next to Terra. Starfire and Cyborg had been talking and then looked at one another and then to Freya.

"Uh, can we alter a power we already have into something else like, take Star's and her power to throw her starbolts, could that like be changed so she could throw...uh...angelbolts? If so could that work for me since I run on electricity maybe you could make it so I run on uh that ethereal stuff." Cyborg asked as Freya thought momentarily then nodded.

"Yes, she has the ability to throw energy and since both of you are of man you both have the potential for the same power Nameless possesses.That 'ethereal stuff' as you call it is the energy of your spirit and it is very powerful. I can allow your body to run off of it, but because you're body hasn't been altered the power shall be very minute, but it will get the task done when dealing with demons. Come forth both and I shall make it so." Cyborg and Starfire were touched by Freya and after they finished Starfire flew into the air and began to zip around faster than normal.

"Hey Rae, aren't you gonna get your power up?" Cyborg asked. Raven looked at him strangely. She was a demon... well half demon... Freya's power would kill her. She was about to speak but Freya interrupted her.

"I do not have the authority to do so, Cyborg. She has the ability to become a Devil. I was told only to give you all the ability to fight against demons. Raven's powers might even be able to match that of Nameless." Freya spoke as she glanced at Raven who had pulled her cloak up.

"Actually I don't think I'd survive... have you forgotten I'm half-demon?" Raven asked as she turned her back to the others.

"And you are half- mortal. Raven Roth, you are the only true half-demon, half-mortal in existence." Raven turned around to face Freya as she spoke.

"And? Am I supposed to be flattered by that?" Freya once again returned Raven's stare with her emotionless one.

"Inside every mortal there is ethereal power. By manipulating the right emotion this power can awaken. For Van it was love, Isis it was anger and Robin it was sadness. You had to have restrictions placed on you so that you could never reach such power. Hence the fact you can't express too much emotion." Raven's eyes widened then narrowed dangerously.

"You're the reason I couldn't feel? You're the reason I have to lock myself up in my room..." Raven began to get angry as several objects began to glow black.

"Though you have begun to control your emotions somewhat, they still get out of hand at times..." Freya raised her hand and the object no longer glowed black.

"Raven, think about it. You can speak with you emotions meaning if you didn't have that restriction, you could have at anytime called upon the ethereal power inside of you and wiped this world clean. Or even more terrifying is that Lucifer could have gotten to you before you met your friends and brought you to his side. Then, eventually with enough training we would be here preparing to fight two ultra powerful Gods." Freya stated as Raven's anger disappeared and the reality of Freya's words sunk in.

"Woah, you mean Rae is a God?" Beast Boy asked as Freya shook her head.

"No, but she, just like Nameless, Van, Isis and every other mortal, has the potential to. Its just that her chances are much better than yours." Freya stated as Raven began to sink into the ground.

"I need to look after Robin." She disappeared as Freya turned to the remaining for titans.

"Now we must prepare. Tomorrow and the remaining time is all that we have to prepare. Come let's begin." Freya lifted her hand and teleported all of them away.

* * *

Again there was darkness... nothing but lonely darkness. Robin looked around and prepared himself. He unsheathed both his swords and looked around. Nothing but darkness. 

"What's happening? Where am I now..." Just as Robin was about to put his swords away a woman appeared. She had night black hair that fell to her knees. She had pale skin and a long flowing red dress that had a long black triangle design in the front that reached from her breast down to her waist line. All in all, Robin thought she was beautiful. She woman opened her eyes and gazed upon him with two jet black eyes that had small red pupils. Robin was taken back by this and dropped both his weapons.

"Ahh... the nameless one... oh how I am honored to see you... to meet you...I've waited so long..." The woman began to float toward him. Robin began to back away and then a thought occured to him to fight her. As he reached for his weapons he looked to see them fade into nothing. As he looked up he realized that the woman was right in front of him. She extended her hand and a force seemed to pull him toward her.

"My... nameless one... you always have belonged to me..." She whispered as she wrapped her long arms around him.

Robin began to freak out as the once smooth pale arms began to warp into a more black and aged tone. Robin looked stressed as the woman shrieked and then vanished as her insane laughter echoed through the darkness. Robin tried to focus but it seemed as though this dark prison in which he was in became darker. As a last resort Robin channeled his energy and transformed into his warrior clothing.

The light Nameless's body emited gave some light to the darkness but all he could see still was darkness. Nameless yelled as he tried to push even more light out but stopped when he heard a laugh. Nameless quickly controled himself as he took a fighting stance and looked around.

From the darkness he could see the outline of six figures. Each had a different body build. Then just as he tried to get closer to them they disappeared and in their place stood one lone individual.

Nameless flew toward the image but no matter how fast he flew he didn't seem to get anywhere. The figure stayed the same distance from him until finally Nameless gave up. He took a meditational pose and remained silent.

"I could always show you those images of your dear little Raven and Slade playing doctor... but that would be a waste of my time." Nameless sighed as he knew who it was. Nameless dropped out of his battle mode and returned to being Robin.

"So you just give up? Interesting I would expect more from Freya's and Isiria's prized warrior, Nameless you disappoint me." Lucifer smiled still hidden in the darkness.

"Actually you can't lay a finger on me... you said it yourself... our fight isn't till later." Robin spoke as he restarted his meditation. Slowly, Lucifer allowed the light to encompass his form showing his battle suit off, one that looked very similar to Nameless's. Robin noticed this and narrowed his eyes at his soon to be enemy. Instead if white in places where Robins battle attire had white, Lucifer had gold. It almost seemed to match his blonde spikey hair that still draped over his head.

"Well, Nameless I can't harm you but they can." Lucifer motioned to the six figures who reappeared off to his right in the darkness.

"And who may they be? More of your flunkies." Robin asked as Lucifer only grinned.

"Actually, they are to me what you are to Isiria and Freya. The only difference is that I created them." Lucifer smiled proudly as he looked at Robin with a haunting smirk.

"But you'll never fight them... you just had to play hero and save her... a wasted effort. I will simply pull her back into my hold and your sacrifice would have been in vain." Lucifer smirked as Robin shot him a warning glare.

"What do you mean Sacrifice, I'm still alive. You just have me here in the dark pit." Robin began but Lucifer smiled even more.

"I don't bring you here fool it is the darkness in your soul that brings your mind to this realm. It is the side of you that hates all of existence. That brings you here." Lucifer smiled

"If so why is it you're always here?" Robin asked as Lucifer grinned.

"Fool, that is something only I need to know and something you'll find out later, much later." Robin ignored his rantings and continued to focus.

"It was meant to be this way... You can't awaken until I do. That way you can grow no stronger and we can keep each other company." Lucifer grinned as he displayed an image of Raven.

"Of course we could always just sit back and enjoy some entertainment." Lucifer grinned as Slade appeared and began to rub Raven's womanhood. Robin looked away as he felt anger come to him.

"Why don't you watch and see the truth... I am not creating this image... this is what has already happened. I'm different from the Creator, who believes that kindness and love conquers all. that is a lie. He is to blame for this, for me... for evil. Watch and learn how your woman is pleased by another... I do recall at that particular moment in time you were in your room thinking of ways to tell her your feelings. All of the pacing and thinking for nothing... her heart already belonged to another. Look at them enjoy themselves lost in an art which man believes he created. We experienced such pleasure long before man and angel were thought of." Lucifer's voice had become softer and this alarmed Robin.

Robin broke his gaze at Lucifer to watch Raven and Slade. This was a trick by Lucifer to make him lose control. He had to stay calm. Robin looked at Lucifer once again who seemed to be thinking of something else. Lucifer looked at Raven and Slade then back to Robin.

"They were in love... don't you see... it was the thrill of never being caught, of sneaking around, forbidden love... I hate it... don't you?" Lucifer could feel Robin's thoughts he knew that he shared the same hatred for secrets.

Robin clenched his fists as Raven began to moan loudly as she reached her orgasm. The image drifted away and then another image took its place. Robin knew this scene, it was when they were on the roof and he had caught them.

"Stop please." Robin truly never wanted to see that as long as he lived, but he knew Lucifer would torture him with the image.

Strangely, as Robin opened his eyes he saw Lucifer staring back at him and the image paused. With a flick of his wrist the images dispersed and darkness took its place. Robin was shocked, Lucifer had to have felt his sadness and yet he decided not to continue on with the image. Instead Lucifer created another moment in time and once again Raven and Slade were going at it.

"Know this... after you ascended into Etheria, they kept at it. She felt no remorse for your pain. She continued to be his... slave." Lucifer spoke with no emotion. Robin only looked away and dd his best to ignore Raven's cries of pleasure.

"Sixty-six more times." Lucifer grinned as Robin's eyes snapped open. "That's how many more times she cried his name out in passion, lust, pleasure...satisfaction... love." After those words Lucifer faded away along with the images. Though Lucifer's form was gone his voice remained.

"Enjoy what little sleep you can... Nameless." With that Lucifer's voice faded and Robin fell to his knees as tears of anguish and sorrow flowed from his eyes.

"Raven..." A whisper was all that could escape his lips.

* * *

**I'm sorry its short. The next three chaps will most likely stay in this similar formatt. Basically, the chap starts out with everyone on Earth dealing with Ragnarok about to begin and then it cuts to Robin, who is in a sort of coma. **

**I want to shower those who review with the gifts of gratitude as Starfire would say, but I'm broke and all I can do is review one of your fics if that's a good enough trade off then great!**

**To Demonic Goddess thanks for your support on chap 5 I really appreciate your dedication to reading my fic. And anyone else who is reading my fic check her's out its called Dark Emotions, its a great story.**

**To Raven's Knowledge keep writing I like short and sweet fics as long as they get endings.**

**ssgohan79 you are a great reviewer consistant and I want to thank you for that. **

**Everyone who reads this story I encourage you to REVIEW it keeps me motivated because then I see that everyone like the story and that leads to faster updates! When the day comes and no one reviews... I will understand that this story no longer interests the general populus. If you guys like my story or can tell me what I can improve upon drop me a review.**

**UNTIL NEXT UPDATE... LATER**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter six, don't forget to read the very bottom I got some thank you's so read the bottom too and thanks for liking the story everyone.**

**And if any questions come up ask them in a review, I don't check my email too often. As the saying goes, there are no stupid questions just stupid people. An example of this in real life was when I ws in Walmart and a girl (about 17 or 18, my age group) tried to hit on me. She asked why did I think apple juice and other juices said 'Concentrate' on the label and I told her because 'While you drink it you must Focus'. **

**Like I said there are no stupid questions just stupid people.**

**CHAOTIC SYMPHONY**

* * *

"Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our light, not our darkness that most frightens us. Your playing small does not serve the world. There is nothing enlightened about shrinking so that other people won't feel insecure around you. We are all meant to shine as children do. It's not just in some of us; it is in everyone. And as we let our own lights shine, we unconsciously give other people permission to do the same. As we are liberated from our own fear, our presence automatically liberates others."

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**Days Four and Three; Lucifer's Tale**

**

* * *

**

It was day four, and Robin still hadn't woken up. The dark red skies outside of the tower kept the sun's yellow shine out. The city looked like it had been drenched in blood. Freya had completed the training of the four titans, Van and Isis had also furthered their training, while she herself waited for the rise of the demons.

They posed no threat to her, but the chaos the beasts would created upon the planet was enough to keep her ready in hopes of stoping some of the destruction.

Freya stood up and teleported to the medical area in the tower and gazed upon the two before her. She was amused to see the half-demon still asleep next to Nameless's bed. Freya felt odd almost at watching this. In her short time in knowing Nameless, his charm seemed to enchant her. As a Goddess, Freya felt she should have been ashamed of the fact she felt avery slight attraction towards him. Even Athena and Isiria felt something for the warrior and this confused Freya to no end. She would never ever try to begin any type of relationship with him, but at the same time, she realized that if he had ever asked to be with her,she wouldn't have been disgusted. Truthfully, she understood she would never love him. She had love for him, but it was respectful, while the love that he sought was more physical and intiment.

Freya for some reason also felt relieved that Raven, the demon child, cared for him in such a manner. Freya, felt strange for a moment as if remembering something but just as the moment came it fluttered away in the same instant. She dismissed the thought and cleared her throat.

Raven's eyes fluttered as she heard a sound somewhere in the room. Slowly, she looked up to see the goddess staring at her. Raven jumped up and realized that she had fallen asleep next to Robin.

"I guess I must have dozed off. What time is it?" Raven asked as she pulled her white hood over her head as she realized that her cloak once again turned white.

"You are allowing yourself to feel. Nameless must be having this effect on you." Freya stated as she had watched the demon's cloak become pure white.

"Also it means your mortal side is more prevailent. Come Raven. I must assemble the others. The demons shall rise today and we must plan ahead now." Raven was about to obect to leaving Robin but Freya quickly teleported them out and into the main room where she had also brought everyone else.

"Van, Isis you two will do most of the fighting around the planet. The rest of you shall stay here and protect this area until Nameless awakens. I will also depart in hopes of preventing major damage this demons may cause. I am trusting you five with my warrior. I hope I am not wrong to put faith in your battle capabilites." Freya gazed at each Titan member before turning to look outside.

A large circle which was filled with strange symbols appeared in the sky. Van and Isis watched as the sky itself began to flash black and red, the two divine warriors teleported away as Freya regarded the Titans.

"It has truly begun. I shall be elsewhere on the planet. Hopefully, when the other Gods arrive, Isiria will stay to protect Nameless... I trust his life with you all... he must survive for his assistance is needed in the final battle against Lucifer. Farewell, brave warriors." She disappeared in a cylinder off light as the Titans continued to watch the sky flash from red to black and vice versa.

Soon the circle began to open and a myriad of demons all shapes and sizes began to pour out.

"Oh, crap!" Beast Boy yelled as the other Titan's thought the same.

"This is too much..." Terra gasped as she watched as the demons flowed from the opening like a waterfall.

"Friends... how are we going to overcome such sizeable numbers?" Starfire looked to each of her teammates but none said anything. Raven was too shocked to even comment while Cyborg racked his brain for a plan. Suddenly, Raven's body began glowing and from her shot three lights.

"What the..." Raven fell back as she looked at the lights take form. From the light emerged three women with angel-like wings.

"I told you it would work." The blonde angel smiled as the familar looking black haired angel only sighed in fustration. The third brown haird angel shook her head slightly and then turned to Raven.

"Hello Raven. You may be wondering why we popped out of you, uh?" She asked as the blonde angel jumped in front of her and hugged Raven.

"You make me feel so wonderful! I'm Louis!" She smiled as the other Titans looked at Raven who pulled herself out of the hug and shrugged to the others.

"Who are you guys? Did Freya send ya?" Beast Boy asked but the dark haired angel spoke.

"NO!" She shouted as everyone got quiet.

"That's Angela, you've already met Louis, I'm Julia. You... well everyone except Terra, saw Angela, she appeared when Nameless was fighting Trigon when he first came back. We are extensions of his emotions... in a way. Angela is his anger, I'm his sense of Justice and Louis is his Love. We have all of his memories and know everything about him. When he entered you mind Raven we were sent back to Etheria... we've tried to enter his mind and wake him but something is keeping us out. Louis, then came up with the idea of coming back to this realm by having us reside in Raven's body. Thus the reason you're cloak is its pure white color. We're only able to manifest ourselves within Nameless but because of the connection Raven created with him so long ago, we can appear through her as well." Julia finished as the other Titans remained silent.

"So are you guys here to help?" Beast Boy finally asked as Louis smiled.

"Yep! We can enhance Raven's powers so that she can destroy more of the demons and keep Nameless safe. But understand this Raven, we only can strengthen you up so much, because you truly aren't Nameless, we can't give you a lot of extra power." Louis warned. Raven looked out the window and watched as the city was over ran with demons.

"Fine, whatever, but I got to ask... how do I use you three?" Raven asked as Louis smiled.

"Simple just use your feelings and emotions to fight, we in turn will power that emotion up and keep it under your control. Basically, you'll get a preview of your true power if your emotions were under you control. Enough of the talk we have to hurry to the city." Louis and the other three Etherealites disappeared back into Raven's body as she used her powers to teleport herself and the Titans into the city.

* * *

Robin opened his eyes and was again greeted by darkness. Standing to his feet Robin looked around the dark realm and once again found nothing. 

"How come I'm still here!" He yelled as the strange woman reappeared. Robin took his fighting stance to ready himself. He wasn't going to let that crazy lady touch him twice.

Just as she began to float toward him, Lucifer appeared and then the woman flew to him and hugged him. Lucifer pushed her off and with a flick of his wrist she disappeared. Robin was confused but when Lucifer turned to greet him his confusion was replaced with anger.

"Why am I still here!" Robin bite out as Lucifer only laughed.

"I told you, you won't awaken until I am set free. Don't blame me. Its your fault, had you just killed her none of this would be happening... but you could never do that could you? No matter how evil and demonic she becomes you will always love her won't you?" Lucifer grinned as he showed another image of Raven and Slade kissing.

"This one was two days after you disappeared. I must say she was really heart broken." Lucifer looked to Robin but he was looking away.

"I won't let you turn me against her." Robin growled as Lucifer dismissed the image.

"I just want to make you understand these feelings of hatred and anger and betrayal and sadness and... well you get the picture." Lucifer grinned as another image of Raven and Slade appeared. Robin watched momentarily and then turned to Lucifer.

"Stop now!" He growled. Lucifer only sighed out of satisfaction as he heard a moan escape the virtual Raven he recreated.

"You're angry aren't you. What am I saying of course you are. I mean she would continue such a forbidden relationship behind you're back... how much did you want to kill Slade? How much did you want to watch him writher on the ground in agony... tell me Nameless how, for one moment in time, having only hatred inside made you feel? Does it make you want to become unrational? Did it cause you to think in different ways?" Lucifer questioned as Robin's anger was replaced with confusion again.

He knew that once he had discovered that the girl heloved was sleeping with his enemy, some strange, dark thought came to him. Robin knew that telling or admitting to Lucifer any of these would be a downall.

"Shut up, I don't want to here anymore lies." Robin spat as he turned away from Lucifer, who only looked at him thoughtfully.

"You're tired of lies? If you knew the truth you wouldn't be fighting on the Creators side. For he is the one who has caused you this pain. The feeling of love, not the love of a friend or family member, but the passionate, lust filled entity that drives beings to do foolish and rash things. Had he never endowed the Gods with such a dangerous unstable emotion, none of this would be happening. My dear Nameless, all you know are lies, everything you stand for is a lie." Lucifer grinned as Robin turned tojump at him only to go straight through him. Lucifer shook his head and turned to him.

"I told you, we can't fight each other here. It isn't possible. Don't be angry at me because you don't know the truth, the real reason I wanted the destruction of the Creator, why Idesire all of your destruction... well that part is right." Lucifer laughed insanely.

"So you blame everything on the Creator, in order to make yourself feel justified by the fact that you will never be allowed to step foot in Etheria again? Am I right or do you want to use another excuse for that?" Robin grinned as Lucifer himself became angry.

"He took away my revenge." Lucifer made eye contact for a moment before his insane grin returned.

"I once loved as well but that part of me is... well let just say seperated from me." Lucifer stopped and then looked at Robin with aninsane grin. "But first I'd like you to meet my Gods." then the six figures appeared still strouded in darkness.

"Gods? More like demons." Robin growled as he prepared himself.

"Actually, these are my arch-devils. Equal to Freya, Isiria, Athena, Michael, Gabriel and Odin in every way. They will keep the Creators little favorites off my back until I can regain my full strength. You will be my only threat. I don't want to have you getting to me before I can regenerate so I made a special somethings just for you. Bast come and greet our dear friend Nameless." From the darkness came a beautiful woman with blood red hair that fell to her waist. She had on a tight black dress that stopped at her upper thighs and very short black shorts that hid her underwear. On her head was a black and red headdress of some sort that was in the shape of a pentagon. She knelt before Lucifer and rose her pitch-black pupils to Robin.

"This is Bast, she as you can tell has some similarities to Freya. Moving on the next is Minerva she is equivilent to Athena. Come Minerva." From the shadows appeared another woman with long black hair reaching down her back. She wore a tight black shirt and black armor on her chest.She had a skirt that reached her knees and black knee high boots tomatch. She knelt beside Bast and the looked at Robin.

"Now meet Nephthys." (AN: pronouced Ne-fuh-this) She had a long black and grey rob on and long white hair. She looked to Robin, to be almost Isiria's double.

"Now meet Odin's counterpart Set." A male with a black body suit appeared. Below on his waste was a robe of somesort. It had looked like Set had tooken his arms out of the robe and let the upper part fall along his waist line. On his chest where red symbols and his short black hair seemed to move in an unfelt wind. He also knelt beside the three others.

"Now, meet my most precious two creations. They took me the longest. The first is Anubis, Gabriels other half." A male form appeared. His entire eyeball was picth-black. He hand long black hair and on his hands sharp claws. He wore no shirt showing off his muscular body. His pants were black and looked like leather material. He had on black boots that actually had fire on them, making it look like the back of his calves were ablaze.

"And finally Ares the evil form of Michael." Lucifer laughed as a man with shoulder length black hair appeared. He was built like a body builder from Robin's point of view and he wore a tight leather vest and tight leather pants that were tucked into his shin-high boots. On his forearms were black bands that extended from his wrist to his elbows. On eye was red the other black.

"And these will be the new Gods in which I will make my new world follow." Lucifer laughed as Robin watched them all disappear.

"You're insane, Lucifer." He turned to look at Robin and think about the comment before laughing.

"I guess love can do that to you." Lucifer grinned as Robin seemed to be taken back by the comment.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucifer looked at him and grinned.

"The truth you know is a lie dear Nameless. If I tell you the real story you may not want to fight me." Lucifer sighed faking his upset manner.

"I already know what really happened! Stop trying to trick me." Lucifer turned to Robin and became serious.

"No... you know nothing of the truth. Only I and the Creator know... the others they'll never know because they weren't even alive." Lucifer stated seriously as Robin backed away from him.

"Here's something to think on... I was the very first creation. Before man, before angel, before time itself. I was his first. You were told half of the story and even then some of that you call truth is a lie. In the very beginning there were four true Gods. I was the first." Lucifer turned to Robin who's eyes widened but quickly he went back on his guard. He couldn't fall for Lucifer's tricks.

* * *

Raven and the other titans had engaged the demons and due to the aid of the Etherealites, Raven was capable of destroying legions of them. Beast Boy had transformed into a large white and gold griffin. He soared into the skies and the dived down into the crowd of demons causing a shockwave of divine energy to wipe out all of those who were caught in the blast. 

"Guys this is beyond cool!" Beast Boy laughed as he continued to attack the deomonic beasts. Terra, who stayed high above the demons on a large boulder, waved to Beast Boy and blew him a kiss. She used her enhanced powers to encase hundreds of demons in an large sphere made from the earth and then compacted it into a hand sized pebble. She also used her strength to give Cyborg target practice by manipulating the earth so that many of the ground-based demons would be thrown into the air.

"Guys, I can't believe how much control I have." Terra yelled as she stopped a demon from sending a ground based attack at Beast Boy, by encasing the demon in her earth sphere-like cage and crushing it into nothing. Cybrog and Starfire were shooting beams and bolts of ethereal power killing rows and columns of demons in single blasts. Starfire took to the air taking on the flying type demons.

Some looked like large man-bird hybrids, some like deformed birds, and others like a huge insect with demonic wings. Starfire began to shoot hundreds of her enhanced Starbolts and began to shoot her eye lasers, erasing hundreds of the beasts. She was tackled to the ground by one of the demons and Cyborg quickly shot it off.

"Come on girl don't let these freaks get ya." Cyborg then shot an oncoming demon and Starfire blasted one that was right behind him.

"Yes , my friend but do not let them do the attack-sneak." She smiled before returning to the air to fight the flying demons. Raven hadn't moved an inch the entire fight, she simple eradicated anything that came within a few meters of her. With a wave of her hand the demons were wiped away into nothing. She smiled at the thought. Had she this much strength when they fought her father she would have released him sooner and destroyed him, just to not have to worry anymore.

Raven was knocked out of her thought as a fifty-foot demons emerged from the portal and attacked her. The other Titans were shocked at first by the behemoth but Raven simply raised her hand and shot out a white beam that pierced the demon. She expanded the beam until it destroyed the demon inside to out. Raven merely sighed as she lifted both hands and began to chant a new mantra as the sky began to bleach white and beam that encased the city rained down. Miraculously, the only destruction caused was that of the demons. The blast hadn't harmed a single individual or building.

"Guys, you can handle this, I'm going to go and protect the tower. If you need me beep me." Raven disappeared. Cyborg and the others then looked up a the portal and waited for more demons to come.

Raven had arrived in the tower and went straight to Robin. She tried desperately not to cry but she wanted him to wake up. She had just admitted her feelings to him and now he wasn't even awake to enjoy their newfound love.

"Robin please if you can hear me get up... I need you." She whispered as she laid her hand on his head. Suddenly, a light appeared in the room. Raven wasn't alarmed because this was the same way Freya came and went, but a little shock hit her as she saw the beautiful woman come out of the cylinder of light.

"Nameless what did you try to do?" She floated to him and touched his head. Isiria had just heard what happened to her warrior and she immediately came. Raven regarded the woman with a faint sense of anger.

"And you are?" Raven came behind Isiria causing the goddess to turn around.

"I'm Isiria... you must be Raven." Isiria looked Raven down and then walked around her. Raven was, to say the least, fustrated and angered by this sudden examination held her hand out and stopped Isiria from continuing.

"So that's how they were able to come back, through you... that must mean you have him are emotionally or mentally attached." Isiria thought as she looked to Namless and then to Raven.

"Anyhow, the other Gods have arrived, I will handle the demons so it is safe to recall your allies back to this structure." Isiria then teleported away as Raven contacted the others.

* * *

Robin looked at Lucifer who had a thoughtful look on his face as if he was deciding whether or not to continue. 

"Look, I'm not going to fall for your lies Lucifer, I know that's wat you're known for." Robin bite out as Lucifer laughed.

"Yes, in your modern day theologies I am a trickster, but I am also powerless. As you can tell I am anything but powerless, though I may be a trickster of sorts, it isn't my true persona. Let me tell you something fool. In the true beginning it was only myself, Raaz, Othen, and Lillith... my beautiful Lillith." Lucifer stopped at the name and closed his eyes. Robins tared strangely at the man and Lucifer began to laugh.

"If you only knew the truth... you might not want to fight... but I want you to... I want to battle you!" Lucifer laughed insanely as he created a sort of throan and then another for Robin.

"Come and sit, friend." Lucifer motioned to Robin who sighed and sat in the chair.

"So why are you acting so friendly?" Robin gave Lucifer a hard stare.

"I am pure evil... there's no doubt about it. I hate your kind and all that the Creator has made.At one time, I was friendly, I was kind... I even loved." Robin gaven Lucifer a calculating glance.

Lucifer laughed lightly and then his frowned returned. He turned to Nameless, who had been giving him disbelieving looks.

"My situation was quite like yours the woman I loved with all my heart was with another. The woman in which embraced you is my best reproduction of her. Lillith, was everything to me. She and I were the greatest of friends and soon my feelings for her began to grow. As a god, I knew that she had everything and there was nothing I could give her, except my heart. When I came to her, I found the most disturbing scene... it nearly destroyed me... I couldn't understand... I had believed that she held only affection for me... but it seemed Othen was what she truly wanted. Nameless I was the first to experience, hatred, jealousy... every negative emotion possible I was the one who created it." Lucifer laughed as Robin looked somewhat shocked.

"Okay, then what Lucifer?"

"Well, I attacked them both... something you want to do to Raven and Slade, but never had enough guts to." Robin shot to his feet and Lucifer only shook his finger.

"You can't touch me remember." Robin sat back down as Lucifer continued. "As I was about to engage in the first battle in history the Creator stopped me. I was furious. Though the fool seperated us, I still went after Othen and successfully beat him into submission. Lillith who was watching the entire scene cried. I came to her and surprisingly she clung to me... she was a very strange creature... anyways she told me at that moment that the Creator would destroy me for what I've done. She then swore to stay at my side. To prove it she cursed Othen and took his immortality away." Lucifer smirked at the thought.

"Okay, if all of this was true why is it no one has heard of Lillith, Othen or Raaz?" Robin interrupted

"Let me finish. The Creator found out about this and Raaz came after me to avenge his brother. Lillith and I fought him and much of the cosmos was destroyed in the battle. He was gravely injured by Lillith. She was truly becoming more insane as time went on... she tried to literally rip Raaz's head off his shoulders... she always told me that her visciousness was the only way to show how sorry she was for what I had seen. After we defeated Raaz, she and I celebrated by showing each other our love... that moment was the most perfect instance in all of existence. Our love finally communicated through physical means... simply beautiful. The Creator, then decided to take that from me... he came and destroyed Lillith... because I was his favorite he weakened me and then distilled me in another realm." Lucifer looked at Nameless with so much hatred that his eyes began to glow red.

"Man and Angel were then created... when the Creator became lazy he brought me back from that realm and from Othen's remains he created Odin and Gabriel, from Raaz's remains, Michael and Isiria and from my sweet Lillith, Freya and Athena cam into being. I humbled myself and allowed myself to act as if nothing was amiss. I tried to be good and pure... I honestly tried but I couldn't, my desire to have Lillith was too great. I wanted some of the negative emotions I felt to leave and so I placed them in man's realm." Lucifer smirked as Robin began to realize what was said.

"You mean you created anger, hate?" Robin gasped

"You are correct, I tried to lessen my hatred by doing that but the feelings never left. So I decided to recreate my beautiful Lillith. I would simply extract from Athena and Freya enough of her essence to remake her. Thus, it was seen as though I was trying to sexually assault them, in truth I wanted neither Goddess all I wanted was Lillith. The Creator once again interviened and this time sent me into the abyss... I only wanted to love... but he didn't care... he could have recreated her and given her to me and I would have been satisfied for all eternity, but no... he ignored me and my feelings of love... I swore to destroy him... I tried to recreate Lillith on my own but as you can see she isn't anywhere near as beautiful as the original... to me she's hideous." Lucifer allowed the woman to reappear. Robin was shocked, this woman was beyond beauty but Lucifer dismissed her as hideous? It made no sense to him.

Lucifer caught this look and regarded Nameless.

"Beauty is more than looks, Lillith was much more beautiful than this physically, but also her loyalty to me was unparalleled. That was what made her beauty perfect." Lucifer grinned insanely as he continued.

"After I realized I had failed. I extracted her essence from this creaton, and decided to try a different approach. I knew that I would never ever be able to have her, so I decided to take out a portion of my spirit that loved her and sent both my spirit and her's into man's realm to wander until they had found the perfect physical hosts... these two will arise and there is nothing you can do to stop them." Lucifer stood up and was followed by Robin.

"I'll stop you and your offspring, if it the last thing I do..." Robin growled as Lucifer only laughed.

"Fool... you will never win." With that Lucifer disappeared into the darkness.

"Oh and Nameless, don't forget, tomorrow my devils shall rise... I hope your friends are up to the challenge." Lucifer's voice faded as his insane laughter dissapated. Robin felt helpless, he could do nothing to save his friends and from what he was just told, Lucifer had another two trump cards running free somewhere on Earth. Robin sighed quietly to himself as he thought about Raven and sunk to his knees.

"Rae, please stay safe." Robin whispered as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews, all of you who reviewed chapter six I want to say you guys kick Ass... I can say that cuz this fic is rated 'T'**

**Raven's Knowledge- Thanks for giving me the heads up. I like ya fic alot it real cool thank for reviewing.**

**Demonic Goddess- Thank you for everything. You reviews mean alot to me also. Thanks again for reviewing.**

**Scarredbyshallowness- Your fics are always awesome, I thank you for reviewing my story it means alot to me update on of your fics soon.**

**ssgohan79- Thanks for reviewing constantly, I can always count on a great review from you I thank you.**

**To the new reviewers, X ARCHERON X and STARGAZER 92 thanks for your time. And to Stargazer92, all I can say is keep reading, it will get interesting later.**

**Keep REVIEWING I'll try to get the next update out by Friday morning, I am taking some summer college courses at night and I have to study so please forgive me if I don't get the next chapter up by Friday mourning. If it isn't up by then, thatmeans by 9 A.M. this upcoming Saturday (central time) The next review will be out. If I get a bunch of reviews for this chapter, expect the next update to be Friday morning definitely. Thanks for enjoying the fic everyone.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks guys and gals for the reviews. I am so glad that you all have liked the story. Anyways I'm going to put in chapter 8 like a good little boy and I hope all of you enjoy it. Read the bottom for the aknowledgements and don't forget to review!**

* * *

"Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our light, not our darkness that most frightens us. Your playing small does not serve the world. There is nothing enlightened about shrinking so that other people won't feel insecure around you. We are all meant to shine as children do. It's not just in some of us; it is in everyone. And as we let our own lights shine, we unconsciously give other people permission to do the same. As we are liberated from our own fear, our presence automatically liberates others."

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Day Three and Two**

* * *

After the demons had been eradicated Isiria rallied the other Gods in Titan Tower. The Titans, themselves, were astounded that these celestial beings would find their home to bo suitable enough for them to dwell in during the battle. 

"Man, we have like the hottest babes in all of the known existence in our place, if that don't say party... " Cyborg whispered to Beast Boy who nodded but then recieved a glare from Terra. Isis and Van returned looking asthough nothinghad happened atall. This was the same state of the other Gods, but the titans were a different story. They were tired both mentally and physically, the amount of energy they used during the battle was more than anything they have had to summon to fight the everyday-criminal, but still they were glad to have survived.

The only Titan who did look as though nothing had occured at all was Raven, who at the moment was quite mesmerized by the drastic increase in her abilities. She knew she was much stronger than every before but at the same time wondered if Robin had ever felt such a rsuh of strength. It was unbelievable, the raw power she had. Those demons were nothing. Strangely, she wished for the Devils to appear... just so she could truly test her power.

She floated off to her room as the others continued to talk of today's earlier events. She stopped by the infirmery to check on Robin. He hadn't woken up yet and it was beginning to become day three of Ragnarok. She wanted him to wake before the true battle began so she could express to him how truly in love she was. Raven placed a hand on his head and sighed heavily.

"Robin." She whispered

* * *

"Robin." He had heard the voice... her voice. Robin stood up in the darkness searching for anything. Maybe he was finally waking up. Raven's voice had seemed to clear. 

"Rae..." Robin tried to run in the direction in which he heard the sound but all he ran to was darkness. Robin sat down in defeat, maybe Lucifer was right. If so that meant he had to sit here for another three days. Robin growled angrily and laid back. As he began to close his eyes foot steps were heard.

"What do you want?" Robin asked as he set a frown upon his brow.

"I am merely the messenger friend." Robin set up and turned to see Bast, the Freya look a like. She was in a way very attractive and at the same time creepy.

"I'm not your friend." Robin replied as Bast only smirked.

"I know so much more than you... if you knew everything then you'd understand we are friends." Bast smirked as she sat beside him only to cause Robin to slide away.

"You never slid away from Freya when she touched you, but then you claim to love this Raven creature, or I should say demon. I have everything you want from both females. I have Freya's perfect form and yet I have Raven's darkness... I come to offer a proposal." Bast grinned as she slide seductively closer to Robin.

"I want nothing to do with you."

"I highly doubt that... come on, we can have a little fun time before I have to go and ravage your world. Think about it in this way, you'd be doing the very same thing to Raven what she did to you." Bast grinned and Robin only gave her a deranged look.

"I am not going to fall for any of Lucifer's tricks so why don't you buzz off?" Robin stood and turned away from the devil. Bast stood and approached him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and lickhis ear while speaking.

"I'll even help fight against the other devils, I'll aid Freya, Raven, and your friends... all you gotta do is ask and I'll do it... but that's after our little fun." Bast replied as Robin tore himself from her.

"And I'm supposed to believe that you'd betray your creator and help us? Yeah, right. I'm not an idiot, Bast." The dark goddess only sighed happily.

"Nameless, I wouldn't be betraying him at all. He is on both sides of the conflict." Bast laughed as Robin showed even more confusion.

"So do you want to go at it or will I have to leave?" Bast asked as she pouted the last statement. Robin turned his back and for a moment Bast's eyes began to glow death red.

"Fool, you could have experieced bless and saved your little demon from some pain, but nooo. I'll personally see to it that she is tortured as badily as possible. No one rejects me." Bast growled as she disappeared into nothingness. Robin only began to worry even more than before, now one of those devils were actually going to go after Raven while he was stuck here.

* * *

Day Three: 

Freya and Athena were the first in the main room as the other Gods appeared, followed by Van and Isis,and then the titans, themselves minus Raven.

Van was the first to question the adsence of the dark titan, but Isiria and the others informed him of the obvious: she was with Robin.

"Titans there will still be demons so your only job is to handle them, under no circumstances are any of you to try to engage on of these devils. Lucifer has made those creatures as unstoppable, powerful, killing machines. It is best that you all remain here and protect Nameless's body until he is revived." Athena spoke as he velvet voice filled the titans' ears.

"Athena is correct... you all must remain here until Nameless awakens. He is a top prioriety right now. The portals will begin to open soon, we pray that you all are safe, fight from your hearts brave warriors and you shall never fall." Gabriel spoke as the gods all began to disappear. Van and Isis, felt a strange shift in the atmosphere.

"The portals must have begun to open. We will stay here. Those devils are unmatched in power but we do have a chance of victory." Van stated as he reassured the titans.

"Just make sure you all stay out of the way. I don't need someone to have to look out for while I'm engaging the enemy, got it?" Isis bit out as the others agreed.

Outside the sky began to glow and another portal opened up. On the other side of these portals stood the devil gods Lucifer had created. Each had a sadistic smile upon their face as they stepped into the gateway ready to cause destruction and death.

In the real world Isis and Van had made their way to the roof of the tower. Each warrior knew that a great battle was about to begin. Niether spoke for no words were needed.

* * *

Robin opened his eyes as he awoke from his slumber and remembered Bast's threat from yesterday, last night, which ever it was, he had no way of knowing. Just as he was about to lie back Lucifer appeared. 

Robin regarded him with a disgusted glance. Lucifer, grinned and replied.

"I'm glad my revealing of the truth hasn't swayed your descision against fighting me. I can't wait for our battle Nameless." Robin looked at the laughing man and shook his head.

"Your insane, Lucifer. Even if you were hurt in such a manner you shouldn't take you're fustrations out on others." Robin retorted

"Oh, but you see the only way to make him suffer is to make his creations suffer. Also, I hate all of your kind, you're all filthy, ignorant, and a waste of creation. If I had my choice you all wouldn't even be worth a thought... but to the Creator you are his favorites. It's quite simple really, think of it as if you were a boy with a new favorite toy and then some one comes and destroys that toy. Won't you be angry? The Creator will be furious. I see it as a little redemption." Lucifer grinned. Robin stood up and began to walk away from the man.

"So is that your answer just to give in and give up? Or maybe you can't handle the fact that you're starting to think that maybe I'm right? Or is it the fact that you just can't hear anymore of the truth... or is it the fact that Raven moans for Slade but when you comes to you she always locked herself away?" Lucifer knew he had said the right thing because in that instant, Robin became furious and despite the fact he couldn't harm Lucifer he rushed him and tried to assault him.

To humor the fool, Lucifer dodged and ducked the attacks repeatedly. He noticed that Robin's movements were slow and primal. Lucifer floated above Robin and laughed.

"Why are you angry with me? It's her fault fool... she gave herself to Slade... she allowed herself to feel... when you return ask her..." Lucifer spoke as the last statement hit Robin hard.

"That's right ask her if she felt something toward him and then look into her eyes as she answers you. You know how to discern if she's telling you a tail. I think you should seriously think about you and the little demon's future... do you really think that you can just forget, her deciet? Do you really think that you are above the feelings of hatred, agony, anguish, sorrow... and most importantly... jealousy? If that is the case dear Nameless, you're better off dead." Lucifer grinned as Robin feel to his knees trying to ignore Lucifer's laughing.

"Shut up!" Robin roared as Lucifer disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

They had begun to emerge. Bast, Anubis, Set, Nephthys, Minerva, and Ares all emerged from different points on the planet ready to began to apocalypse. The gods had felt their presence and, strangely, each God transported themselves to the site of their exact counter-parts. Odin to Set, Athena to Minerva, Isiria to Nephthys, Gabriel to Anubis, Michael to Ares and finally the closest to the Titan's Tower was Freya who was face to face with, an almost exact copy of herself., Bast. 

"What trickery is this?" Freya stated as Bast only swayed her hips suggestively.

"I'm going to rip you into shreds and then when I'm done, Nameless's body will be my play toy." Bast smirked as she used her demonic speed to ram Freya into a business building causing the entire edifice to crumble along with several other buildings in the area.

"Freya, Freya, Freya... I've been in his head. Do you know how much he wishes to touch us... well you actually... but that will change when I'm all that's left." Bast laughed as Freya went on the offensive as she punched the ground sending an enormous wave of energy at Bast who was hit dead on.

"You should concentrate on the fight instead of talking, devil... I must say Lucifer has become very eccentric and at the same time disperate." Freya mocked her opponent as Bast only grinned.

"I'm Bast, I thought it would be nice for you to know who kills you." She dashed at Freya and the two began a flurry of punches and kicks that shook the area and the light/darkness emitted from these attacks destroyed even more of the buildings in the city until very little remained of the once large metropolis.

Bast stopped attacking and jumped away from Freya to observe the chaos they had created. She smiled very pleased with herself and her enemy.

"Freya, I must say, you have potential... I doubt any of you other gods could have caused such a mess... well maybe Athena and Micheal... I wonder what Minerva and Ares are doing to them now?" Bast grinned as Freya, too, looked around at the destruction.

"Freya, think about it... why do you have so much power if it isn't for destruction?" Bast mocked as she cocked her head to the side.

"To stop beasts like you!" Freya again charged.

* * *

Raven, could feel that each of the Gods were actually fighting with very little restraint. She could also sense Freya and her enemy nearby and could feel the shockwaves those two would emit from explosions, which were also results from their powers. Raven once again was deep in thought. 

What's going to happen if Freya and the others lose? Will everyone be wiped away by Lucifer... what about me?She wasdarkness, willshe have to watchher friends be consumed by the darkness asshe isleft unharmed? What of Robin? Will she be alive to tell him that she wanted to be his and his alone?Those were someof her questions that continuously, popped into her head.

Van and Isis had somehow teleported into her room and she wasn't too happy about that. Not only did the two disturb the sanctity of her room, the also disturbed her thoughts. Warily she turned to them.

"What?" A short crisp question that wanted no overflow of an answer such as the one Van dumped on her.

"I have seen each of the opponents the Gods are facing and they all seem to be counter- parts, exact copies." Van whispered as he sat on the floor next to Raven's bed while Isis stood with her shoulder's crossed.

"Not only that, but when I checked on Nameless's condition, it seemed to get worse... his body temp was close to a hundred while also he began to look pale. Raven, do you have any clues as to whay ails him?" Isis asked as Raven shook her head.

"I'm just as clueless as you are." Raven then phased throuh the floor and found herself in front of Robin's bed. She sighed would he ever wake? She thought and thought until a very strange idea came to her, it was strange and very ironic... what if he remained asleep through everything even Ragnorak.

Raven laughed. That would be quite funny seeing as everyone is depending on him. If they only knew how much they were pressuring him..." Raven was brought out of her thoughts by a flicker of movement.

"Robin!" Raven asked with so much hope and enthusiasm. No response came ashis hand twitced slightly. Raven took his hand and held on to it as though it were her only life line.

"Wake up soon Robin" Raven placed a kiss on his forehead.

* * *

Around eight to ten hours later, Lucifer had returned and begun to show Robin the horrific images of destruction on Earth. Robin had no clue as the why Lucifer wouldn't leave him be. He just kept coming back.

"Lucifer, Why is it you wish to torture me?" Robin asked as Lucifer grinned.

"You are my enemy and I have the opportunity, why wouldn't I?" Lucifer quipped as Robin only ignored him the best he could.

"Well to tell you the truth my dear friend. I actually enjoy our time together. I mean not to torture you, but I simply want to inform you. I told you the truth, something that no one can handle. You see this as torture whereas I see it as being polite and honest." Robin turned the the man and shook his head.

"Honesty isn't a quality someone as evil as yourself can have." Robin growled

"Actually, honesty, along with purity, and a few other things are what I call undecided happenings. You see honesty isn't a trait of good, because as you can see the truth hurts. Purity is the same way... just because you're pure doesn't mean you're good it could be the exact opposite, i.e... me." Lucifer paced around Robin as he thought.

"Tell me something, why is it you still wish to fight for her... why do you still have the feelings of love for Raven, a demon who I can manipulate to do my bidding? With a snap of my fingers she could turn on you all in an instant, so tell me fool, why?" Lucifer asked in a serious manner.

"I love Raven more than you'll ever know! I will never abandon her. I won't let you pit her against us, no matter what you do Lucifer I won't let you divide us." Lucifer smiled at the answer and then turned to walk away.

"Robin, never forget that you are special. I will be waiting for our battle in the real realm. Tommorrow we rise. Day Three went successfully, my copies are on an even playing field with the Gods and they are still fighting as you can tell. I say by mid day, one or the other will be too worn out to fight and thats when we'll see one of the two die... I must say waiting another ten hours is quite boring but hey, I have you to talk to Namless and you got me. I mean we are practically roommates." Lucifer grinned as Robin merely closed his eyes and reopened them to look at the carnage below.

"I'll make you pay for what you're doing to my world... as soon as I get out of this place you'll pay dearly." Robin threatened as Lucifer grinned.

"Don't think I left out you and the other two warriors. I made special devils just for the three of you... but I believe you should be thanking me rather than hating me... in the midst of all this don't you think its strange that those are the only devils on the planet? Why don't I send more, for I have the ability? Nameless I am protecting your body from destruction... if I was a worthless God like one of those that you serve I would have sent my army of devils on your Titan Tower and demolished all within, including yourself. Your friends don't even have to worry about death at this moment... You wanting to see Raven before our fight don't you? Well I am making that possible. I preserved her life by not sending more devils and yet you blame me and my minions for the destruction that the other Gods are causing equally? I fail to understand that if life is taken by the righteous, its justified, but if evil does it, we are beasts and monsters. Nameless your logic is all out of place and replaced with romanticism. You are all die-hard, save the world destroy evil, when in truth you preserve evil by saving the world. You can't sit there and tell me that everyone on that planet is a hundred percent pure good. They're are evil, maybe not as destructive as me and my minions but they're evil. All I would be doing is eradicating it all. Angel, man, and demon. only myself and those six would remain and then I would destroy the creator himself and become the new all knowing entity that I have truly become." Lucifer looked at Robin who was listening to everything said and for a moment confused himself by trying to be too logical. Lucifer knew how to get to him and that scared Robin a little.

"Didn't the Creator promise to stop aiding man and let man live and become its own?" Lucifer nodded to the question as he realized what Robin was about to say.

"If so, then that means you wish to destroy beings that have no ties to the Creator just so you can get back at him. I must protect the beings that want to experience their lives... we aren't immortal like you and your kind are... our lives extinguish in what you would see as a moment. I have to do whatever I can to allow these mortal beings the chance to live their short lives... Lucifer, I don't care how hurt you were about Lillith... I must protect me and my own. You will recieve no sympathy from me. I will stop you." Robin looked straight into Lucifer's eyes with a determination that was unparalleled.

Lucifer smirked lightly,turned aroundand sighed.

"I knew tha would be your argument... I just had to make sure you would feel so strongly about my death, now I'll have a better battle... I will let you in on a little secret Nameless... you are the only being in existence that can defeat me now. If I prevail over you nothing can stop me... Until tomorrow, friend." Lucifer waved over his shoulder to Robin as he spoke and before being enveloped completly by the darkness, he turned and gave Robin a haunting grin.

* * *

**Did you guys and gals like? I hope so anyways sorry it took so long. Review and tell me what you guys think.**

**To my reviewers of CHAPTER 7 I thank each of you personally:**

**midnight'blue'raven- Thanks for you support I really appreciate you and all of the time you spend to read my fic I am honored**

**X Archeon X- Keep reviewing and reading the story will get a lot more interesting I promise**

**DemonicGoddess- I hope you get back soon for my other chapters. I enjoy reading your reviews a lot. And I also enjoy your story.**

**ssgohan79- You are a very consistant reviewer who I appreicate fully, thank you so so very much for your reviews. It really feels good to know that others appreciate you writings.**

**Pretty in Scarlet20- Thanks for reviewing it is an honor to have a great writer like yourself review. I thank you again.**

**Raven's Knowledge-I hope you get your reviews so that you can update. And thanks for your input. Inall honesty, you have great potential. That's why I read your story because I know you'll be writing something great one day and I want to make sure I'm one of the first to read it!**

**To everyone else who reads thank you for your support I appreciate you, the reader and wish you all a happy weekend. **

**Later**

**CHAOTIC SYMPHONY**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, Sorry it took so long for me to update, but anyways thank you all for your reviews! I am so grateful to you all, I hope each of you continues to read my story and I am again sorry for the long time it took me to update. I've had a few projects to do so I've been ultra busy, but here's part nine... and to DemonicGoddess, he wakes up in this chap.**

* * *

"Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our light, not our darkness that most frightens us. Your playing small does not serve the world. There is nothing enlightened about shrinking so that other people won't feel insecure around you. We are all meant to shine as children do. It's not just in some of us; it is in everyone. And as we let our own lights shine, we unconsciously give other people permission to do the same. As we are liberated from our own fear, our presence automatically liberates others."

* * *

**CHAPTER 9:**

**DarkResurrection**

* * *

In the medical room a light beep was going off. It was around six in the mourning and each of the titans and Gods were resting. The Gods more so than the titans because some of them had to retreat from battle, strangely though their demonic copies didn't follow them, instead they simple vanished. Freya, Isiria, and Athena were all in the main room while Gabriel, Micheal and Odin were on the rooftop keeping watch. 

Inside of the medical room was a quiet ruffle of fabric and then the beeping stopped. Robin sat up as he looked around and adjusted his vision to see in the darkened room. He had finally come back from where ever he was... that also meant Lucifer was now walking the planet somewhere. Robin got off the bed and began to search out the other Titans before he stopped himself.

"It's only six their all still asleep." Robin reminded himself as he then realized that one person was up at this time: Raven. Robin thought for a moment about Lucifer's statement... had Raven really loved Slade? Robin knew that thinking in this way wasn't good... Lucifer had put too many ideas in his head. Robin left the medic room and walked down the hall to Raven's room. As he walked he began to see images and Lucifer's words came back to him

_"That's right ask her if she felt something toward him and then look into her eyes as she answers you_." Robin tried to shake the thought away but another image of Slade and Raven kissing came back to him

_"I think you should seriously think about you and the little demon's future... do you really think that you can just forget, her deciet?"_ Lucifer's voice replayed itself in his head as he stared at Raven's door.

_"Or is it the fact that you just can't hear anymore of the truth... or is it the fact that Raven moans for Slade but when you comes to you she always locked herself away?"_ Again Lucifer's voice stung like knives in his heart... what he had said was all true.

Robin began to recall the moment he confronted her.

_"I saw you and Slade up there and I think I have an idea of what might have went on, but I won't jump to conclusions. I want you to tell me the truth, Rae."_

_"Its none of you damn, business."_ Robin grabbed his heart as he felt the pain running through it at the memory.

"..._ask her if she felt something toward him and then look into her eyes as she answers you_..." Again the voice echoed in Robin's head. When he had looked into her eyes two years ago, she had so much anger and it was even clearer that she was mad when she told him that it wasn't any of his business. Robin looked at her door one last time before stepping away. He couldn't face her... Lucifer had gotten to him.

Robin looked at his hands and sighed. Raven did love Slade and that realization hurt more than anything physical Lucifer or any other demon could do to him. Robin shut his eyes and cleared his head.

"I can't let myself cry over her... I love her... I can't love her... it will just distract me... Lucifer will try to use Raven against me... I have to be objective... I'm not Robin anymore... I'm Nameless. I swore to protect this realm and I must... that is my main prioriety." Robin stood up as he battle attire took form on his body.

Nameless then began to cover his clothing with the thin leather trench coat. He pulled his hood up and sought out Isis and Van, both where in the training room sparring. When he came to the door he knocked once and then the two warriors turned around.

"Nameless?" Van walked cautiously toward Nameless. When Nameless nodded Isis rushed him and hugged him.

"Finally, what took so long?" Isis growled after her happiness died down.

"Listen its a long five day story that I don't wish to retell. We need to go. Lucifer has risen and we need to find him... I know for a fact that right now he isn't as strong as he should be so defeating him shouldn't be too hard if we can find him immediately. There is no time for alerting the others I'm sure the Gods already know I have risen." Nameless was interrupted by Van

"'Risen', you make it sound like you're a demon or something." Van grinned as Nameless shook his head slightly.

"Let's go you two enough games. I'm itching for battle... Nameless are you sure you're up to it?" Isis asked a hint of worry in her voice.

"Of course, lets get going." With that the three warriors teleported out of the tower.

* * *

Raven had woken up feeling different. Her dark room hindered her vision as she stumbled toward the exit. She had to see Robin and make sure he was safe. As she opened her door she realized that her cloak had returned to its dark shade once again. 

"What happened?" Raven looked at herself in disappointment before it finally hit her.

"Robin!" She teleported directly to the medical room only to find a empty bed. She looked everywhere in the room but found no trace of Robin. She began to leave but Freya appeared behind her.

"It seems that our warrior has awakened... Van and Isis are both gone as well. I believe that they are together." Freya spoke as Raven turned around. Robin had left? Without coming to see her? Inside she was a bit angry.

"Did he speak to you before he left... did he say anything?" Raven asked hopefull, but Freya shook her head.

"No, I am only speculating this. It is strange though that he would just leave without telling anyone. I must say I am concerned, but Nameless is a dutiful warrior, meaning that he most likely has left to engage the enemy. This is the more likely situation." Freya spoke as she then thought back to the dopplegangers of herself and theother Gods.

"Why wouldn't he tell anyone? I mean he could at least have dropped by to say something to me." Raven started but Freya shook her head.

"Lucifer rises today... Nameless knows that. He has a duty to protect before love. He is trying to protect this planet, so you must be understanding... not everything revolves around the love you two share.

* * *

"Nameless, what makes you think that Lucifer's here?" Van asked as he followed Isis and Nameless up to the top of an ice covered mountain. 

"I can feel it." Nameless called back as he increased his speed and reached the top.

Van and Isis arrived to see a blonde haired man grinning at the three of them. Nameless was the first to prepare himself as he merely took a simple stance and prepared for a fierce battle.

"Ah... Nameless, I see that you have arrived. I must say that it was quite longer than expected. So have you asked her why? or more importantly... did she, or even more importantly does she?" Lucifer grinned as Nameless unsheathed both his blades and glared.

"Nameless what does he speak of?" Isis asked as she, herself, felt the anger radiating from her companion. Nameless shook her question off and dashed at Lucifer ready to kill.

"So this is how you repay me for my honesty... I expected so much more from you. I bet Raven's wondering where you are right now... you didn't even say bye or anything." Lucifer quipped as he vanished before Nameless could slice him in half. His voice was all that remained in the area.

"Nameless go home... talk to your love... if that's what you call her... and ask her that simple question. Why torture yourself... unless you can't handle the truth." Nameless stopped his progress and sheathed both his blades. Isis and Van were both concerned and confused.

"What did he mean by ask her? Is he talking about Raven... if so why is he wanting you to ask her... I mean what does he want you to ask her?" Van was stopped by Isis who rasied a hand.

"Nameless we should head back to that tower... obviously you have some unfinished business with Raven and until it is resolved I doubt you should be out fighting against any of Lucifer's creatures. Please I am asking nicely, which is very, very rare, lets go back and talk to the others." Isis stepped in front of Nameless who look away to the side before agreeing.

"Hey... Nameless how did you know that Lucifer would be right here?" Van asked as Nameless thought for a moment.

"I justhad a feeling, let's go." Nameless took to the sky and began to fly back to the tower. Van and Isis hesitated before following.

"Why couldn't we just teleport?" Van asked as Isis thought for a moment.

"This is getting stranger by the second... Nameless somehow knew where Lucifer was just with a hunch. I think Lucifer somehow contacted Nameless in his sleep. Van let catch up." Isis looked to Van who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Right."

* * *

Raven sat in her room meditating. She again had to learn to control her emotions and at that moment, sadness and a little bit of rage was trying to surface. 

"How could he just leave without a single bye or something?" Raven thought as she crossed her legs and stared out the window, meditation long forgotten. She float toward her window and looked out.

The sky was drenched blood still, the waters had begun to look as though it wasn't water at all but blood. Everything looked chaotic and destroyed. Raven thought back to the prophecy that fore told her as the destructive force that would wipe this planet and the galaxy out. She thought about her father most of all. Trigon, was supposed to be the epitath of evil.

"This is truly the end... what happens if we can't beat Lucifer?" Raven sighed as Athena entered her room.

"Raven, Nameless is returning to the tower. We will meet him on the roof, you're presence is required." Athena then teleported to the roof as Raven thought a little further and then went to the roof along with the other Titans.

Nameless, Isis, and Van landed on the Titan Tower and were greeted by the titans and the Gods.Nameless regarded them all with a hard stare. Freya and Isiria were both stunned by this and decided against speaking to their warrior.

"Goddess Athena, we have returned." Isis said as she bowed a little and then approached her mentors. Michael looked at Nameless and slowly his hand made its way to his sword's handle.

"Nameless are you well?" Everyone looked at Michael as though he had grown another appendage. Nameless looked up at the God and shook his head.

Nameless knew none of them would understand and if Lucifer was right they knew nothing about the truth. He looked away before he spoke.

"Lucifer is out there... Van, Isis if you two are too afraid to challenge him then I will go alone." His words caused a great silence to wash over the group. Isiria knew something had happened to him and she needed to figure it out. Van and Isis looked to each other and then spoke up.

"Nameless, has Lucifer contacted you at all?" Van asked as Isis brushed passed him and stepped in front of Nameless.

"Listen, I fear nothing. You are the one who is letting your feelings get in the way. Lucifer was talking about asking someone something... I think he was refering to Raven... until you get whatever it is out of the way you're a liability." Isis finished as Nameless grinned and looked at her with his golden eyes shining.

"You know what? You're right..." Nameless looked at Raven who at the moment felt singled out. She returned the stare with as much intensity as he gave off before she looked away blushing as she pulled her hood up.

Nameless saw this and sneered.

_"Its none of you damn, business."_ Nameless stepped foward and as he got closer more of Lucifer's words hit him.

_"I do recall at that particular moment in time you were in your room thinking of ways to tell her your feelings. All of the pacing and thinking for nothing... her heart already belonged to another. Look at them enjoy themselves lost in an art which man believes he created."_ Nameless growled lightly as the memory hit him. He slowed his approach as even more memories flooded him.

_"You were spectacular tonight my little raven. I must say I am glad that wecan share such a special moment together even though I will one day rid myself of you and your little friends."_ Nameless began to shake with anger but quickly caught it, but that didn't stop the visions from coming back.

_"Look Slade, I gave you my body. We both got what we wanted so leave. We can't risk one of them coming up here."_ After that memory Lucifer's voice again hit him.

_"They were in love... don't you see... it was the thrill of never being caught, of sneaking around, forbidden love... I hate it... don't you?"_ Nameless's eyes flashed with anger but luckily his hood was up the entire time. As Nameless stepped in front of Raven he put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it. Raven looked up and him and smiled a little as she embraced him.

Nameless hugged back forgetting momentarily about the visions. He smiled grimly as another memory hit him.

_"Know this... after you ascended into Etheria, they kept at it. She felt no remorse for your pain. She continued to be his... slave."_ Nameless's eyes opened as they began to darken. He pulled away from Raven and whispered.

"Sixty-six more times." Nameless then stepped away from Raven and turned away from her. He thought for a moment before turning back to face her. With his eyes closed he thought again about Lucifer's words.

_"That's right ask her if she felt something toward him and then look into her eyes as she answers you."_ With that Nameless began to speak as he opened his eyes and stared into Raven's soul.

"Did you love him?" Raven was taken back by the question.

"What are you talking about?"

"Slade... did you love him?" When those words were said everyone held their breathe. Raven was shocked by the sudden inquiry.

Nameless waited for his answer as he glared at Raven showing no emotion. Raven, on the other hand, wasn't as poised as he and so she became confused.

"What are you talking about? Robin, I love you." Raven spoke as Nameless sighed.

"Did. You. Love. Him?" Nameless voice was sharp and quiet. If one wasn't listening you couldn't here what he was saying. Raven shook her head as she got nervous.

"Answer the question... please." Nameless smiled, an unnoticeable fake one, but a smile.

Raven knew she couldn't tell him... she had at one point loved Slade... and that's what he wanted to hear... She couldn't do that to him. Raven looked at Robin and sighed.

"No, Robin... I never loved him... I swear." Nameless locked in on her eyes and saw the real truth.

_"That's right ask her if she felt something toward him and then look into her eyes as she answers you. You know how to discern if she's telling you a tail."_ Lucifer's voice hit Nameless harder than before as another vision came to him.

_"Fine!" Raven growled as she turned to look at him. "I have needs, I'm just as much a teenager as you are! I was tempted and I gave into the temptation. I swear to you Robin, this was the only time I brought him here." Raven finished softly._

Nameless ignited. His anger went over the edge. He looked at Raven one last time before turning around.

"Robin?" Raven asked as she put her hand on his shoulder. He swatted her hand away and in one swift turn he turned and back-handed Raven away from him.

Everyone gasped at this action. Raven slid to the side of the roof before being stopped by the concrete railing that lined the roof of the tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg went to Raven's side as Starfire flew towards Nameless. Terra stood still, she knew something was wrong... Something happend to him.

"Dude, why did you hit Rae?" Beast Boy turned to look at Nameless who growled and then faced the group.

"You fools, I will do everything in my power to erase Lucifer from this realm. if Isis and Van are too much of cowards to fight with me, then stay here. I shallchallenge Lucifer myself, I don't need any of you..." Nameless spoke as he looked at each of his former teammates and Van and Isis. He turned to the Gods, themselves, and shook his head.

"You six aren't needed. I shall destroy Nephyths, Bast, Minerva, Ares, Set and Anubis myself... go back to your Etheria... that is your realm... this is mine..." Nameless declared as he lifted into the air.

"That doesn't justify you attacking Raven!" Cyborg growled as Nameless grinned.

"I was foolish to put her, a half-bred demon, before the mortals in this realm... I was a fool to love a liar and a traitor. Raven, you would lie to my face... I should have expected as much... you are after all justlike the other demons. I shall rid this realm of all of those who don't belong Devil and God alike, niether shall reside in this realm. Gods, you have until tomorrow to leave before you become my enemy. Farewell." Nameless vanished leaving each other those on the roof confused and shocked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, sorry its been so long since I've updated... I've had to do so many college projects and my computer wanted to crash so I've been busy and waiting for my computer to return. There won't be that many updates between now and aug 18 because I have semester finals ( summer program) but before I start the fall semester Aug 29 I hope to have at least gotten to the final chapter and the reason for the below quote.**

**Again FORGIVE ME MY GREAT AND MIGHTY REVIEWERS!... and readers that don't review... just kidding you all rock and thanks for your time spent reading my work!**

**As a friend of mine says who isn't black: Shout outs at da bottom...**

**To me its strange, not because my friend is white but because of the pose that goes along with the phrase... one word... scary...**

**Anyways enjoy part 10.**

* * *

"Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our light, not our darkness that most frightens us. Your playing small does not serve the world. There is nothing enlightened about shrinking so that other people won't feel insecure around you. We are all meant to shine as children do. It's not just in some of us; it is in everyone. And as we let our own lights shine, we unconsciously give other people permission to do the same. As we are liberated from our own fear, our presence automatically liberates others." 

Coach Carter 2004

* * *

**CHAPTER 10:**

**Dispute**

* * *

Raven sat in her room struggling to fight the tears that threatened to fall. She was hurt my than any physical damage could ever hope to do. Robin, the love of her life, struck her... she was furious and at the same time felt as though it was all her fault. What had she done wrong? 

Raven thought constantly about what had happened. As she thought a knock shook her. Isis walked in and bowed.

"Raven... are you alright? I was sent by Isiria to check on you. Nameless did strike you with much fury... I am shocked he would do such a thing... frankly I am confused. Maybe you understand the situation better than I?" Isis sat next to Raven who only regarded the fighter with minimal interest.

"I know nothing. Please leave me be..." Raven pulled her cloak and hood around herself and turned from Isis. The warrior looked away in fustration and then excused herself.

* * *

Lucifer had witnessed the entire event. From his distant location he had watched the entire scene and wondered what was going through Nameless's mind at the moment. 

"I had never meant for the boy to snap like that... I wonder now what path this will lead us down? Nameless... Nameless... Nameless... I wonder what will happen now... I never foresaw this problem... Bast!" The Freya copy walked in and grinned to herself. Lucifer knew that his creation had her own agenda... somehow he knew that Bast had somehow found out about the event.

"Yes, great one?" Bast asked as she bowed her hair falling ahead of her as she did so.

"I assume you have found out about the events of today?"

"Yes, mi'lord... Minerva and Nephyths also have tooken an interest in my... " Bast froze at her foolish slip.

"What is the meaning of 'my'? Do you really think that you can actually control him?" Lucifer grinned as he sat on his throan. Bast looked up at her creator and then gave a confused look.

"He is nothing more than..."

"Fool... You dare refer to the only one capable of my demise as 'nothing more'. He is everything... the wrong move and all could be lost and ... gained. Nameless is a very dangerous opponent, more now than ever... I think that he may be manifesting faster than I expected. If you dare... go ahead... have him... if you can, that is." Bast looked at Lucifer with a wicked grin.

"He's mine... I'm sure of it." With that she disappeared and Lucifer only shook his head as he growled.

"That fool doesn't even know what she's getting into. Oh well one less inconvience." Lucifer sighed as he sat still regaining his strength.

* * *

Nameless hovered above a mountain-top as he overlooked the valley. He knew what had to be done... no longer would he serve a god or a creator. He would protect the mortal realm... Etheria and the abyss from which Lucifer came from, all of it... none of it mattered. They were all worthless, Freya, Isiria the other gods... they needed warriors to fight for them. That made Nameless angry... they were supposedly all-powerful beings, but they need mortals to fight their battles... despicable. 

As Nameless began to fly down from the mountain he was interrupted by Nephyths and Minerva.

"Well if it isn't the fakes... let me guess you two wish to fall to my blades?" Minerva raised her hand and Nephyths shook her head.

"We want nothing more than your attention... Nameless." Minerva agreed and both demonic Goddesses approached the warrior. Nameless floated in his spot as both women came to him.

"Tell us, Nameless, what is it that you wish?" Nephyths asked as she placed her slim hand on his chest.

Bast appeared instantly to interrupted the moment.

"He is mine and mine alone.." Bast grabbed Nephyths by her shoulder and pulled her away. Nameless growled under his breathe.

The fools believe I actually believe that I care for any of them... amusing... almost.

"Bast, you must learn to share... I would hate to force you to share." Minerva grinned as Bast readied herself.

Nameless had seen enough. He would have let this continue on but their very presence was sickening to him. Just as Minerva was about to strike Nameless appeared in front of Bast and delivered a crushing blow to her abdomen.

Minerva doubled over and fell toward the mountain terrain below. Nephyths looked at what had happened as Bast only grinned in triumph.

"I told you... mine." She grinned as Nameless turned to her and gripped her shoulder with a powerful force. Bast's shoulder began to throb with pain as the death grip of Nameless held in place.

"I want nothing to do with a copy... you aren't even worthy of the end of my blades." Nameless growled as he roughly pushed Bast back. She winced as she grabbed her aching shoulder and faced him.

"What has happened to the fool that is so love stricken? How did you become so much stronger? You shouldn't have been able to harm me!" Bast growled as Nameless turned to her and laughed.

"I'm better than any of you... you're pathetic... your puny little brain couldn't even begin to grasp my potential... go back to your precious Lucifer, before I decide to wipe you from existence you abominations." Nameless grinned as he vanished.

He reappeared in a bustling city that was carrying on with their daily lives as though nothing was happening.

"There is so much danger out there but none of them seem to care... I wish I could be ignorant to reality. It would make things so much easier." Nameless caught a glimpse of a young couple arguing below and made his way down to them. He floated into a nearby alley to listen.

"Jake what happened was a mistake... You can't be upset with a decision I made years ago, let it go... I love you now!" The woman cried to man man aptly named Jake. Nameless looked at the young man as he continued to glow with anger.

"He was my fucking rival Tiff... how could you have been with him at all! You were one of my best friend back in school and now I find out that you were fucking him!" Nameless was momentarily shokced... this guy was in the same boat as he... what would he do? Nameless had made his choice and he knew that this choice was the best one... however what would Jake do? Would he choose the higher road and move on or would he allow himself to be second-best?

"Tiff, I love you... but..." Nameless smirked he knew the outcome, the worthless woman would have her heart broken just like he had. Nameless waited for the breakdown that this 'Tiff' would eventually have.

"Jake... no! That was the past! I don't want anything to do with it! My past doesn't define my future... I want to be with you and you alone... don't do this to me... to us..." Nameless laughed at her words, what a lie... she just developed her feelings for him and now she doesn't want his long standing feelings he has for her to fade... selfish.

"Tiff... I can't leave you... I love you too much to ruin our future because of the past... I'm sorry I ever brought it up..." Jake hugged Tiff and Nameless teleported away with a disgusted look upon his brow.

"So everyone believes that there is a chance for love even for the most despicable creatures. I will not let myself become another love sick fool... I have a mission." Nameless spoke as Bast appeared before him.

"You do have a mission but let me ask you something... who set you on this mission in the first place? The Gods... so in a way you're still they're lap dog." Bast grinned as she bowed before him, before raising her head to him. "Nameless I wish to serve and to love you... I expect none of it to be returned but I just want to be there when you become great... which you shall..." Bast smiled as Nameless's glare lessoned.

"Speak your piece Bast and begone."

"I am a foreseer of sorts dear Nameless... I understand at this very pivotal moment in history that you have two choices to make and each of these two choices come to two other choices that will shape the future... would you be interested?" Bast asked as she knelt in front of him.

"Very well, tell me what you wish." Nameless allowed Bast to rise and then she began.

"You have two choices at this moment... continue on the path the Gods have chosen for you or side with Lucifer and destroy all that abuse you. If you choose Lucifer's side you will then have another choice to make. To aid Lucifer or to destroy him and take up his cause yourself. The first will result in your reunion with Raven and darkness forever. The creator will be destroyed and Lucifer shall recreate time with your advice. The second choice is to kill Lucifer and take up his cause. This will lead to many great affairs with myself, Minerva, and Nephthys. You will also enslave Freya, Isiria, Athena and Raven so that you can have your way with them. You will strike down, Set, Anubis, Ares, Odin, Michael, Gabriel and all opposition, but... the Creator will come to confine you to your abyss for all of the eternity... but you shall challenge him and become victorious. You shall recreate reality to your liking and all shall be as you please." Bast spoke as she looked to Nameless and grinned slightly.

"Okay, now what if I choose to continue on the path the Gods have chosen?"

"Well, if you chose the path you will have two options. Go back and love Raven or decide to fightLucifer not for love but for the sake of your fellow mortals. If you choose to love Raven then you shall be happy and your love for her will never fade, you will be slain by the great Lucifer maybe you'll return to destroy Lucifer and the rest of us. You and Raven shall live out your mortal lives forever in love but this shall happen only in Etheria away from your friends. Your children shall never forget you and neither will their children... but when your children die and their children die... you will be forgotten. All of your strife will be forgotten and the Creator will be seen as the savior. The other choice will lead to everything remaining the same... you shall destroy Lucifer completely and absolutely ... the lives of trillions upon trillions will be saved. The Creator and the other gods shall never forget how bravely you fought and for all eternity every living being shall know your name. You will be hailed as the greatest ever to walk this realm, stories of your heroics shall be retold until time itself is no longer about, but..." Bast stopped and looked at him. "You shall be destroyed along with Lucifer during your battle. You will save everyone and everything but you shall lose your life in the process. Nameless shall be no more... Lucifer's demise and your fame is accompanied by your doom... so which path will you choose? Destruction with the gods or complete and unrivaled control of everything by defying those same gods and doing what you want? I see the decision as a simple one... join us... join me... and you will have not only my mind, body and soul, but the universe as well." Bast grinned as she bowed to him again.

"You are more of a snake than I anticipated Bast... I don't care for you or your body. As for control of everything I don't want that either too much of a hassel, let gods and devils decide who controls what... I will decide to be your enemy... but I will not destroy you or any of the other fake gods. I am beyond you. I, unlike you, don't require power." Nameless growled as Bast grinned.

"But you do want to be remembered, right? If so then chose against me, fight for the Angels and swear off your love, then no being shall ever forget Nameless." Bast grinned as Nameless only grabbed her by her throat and then pulled her closer.

"Nameless..." Bast gasped but Nameless only gripped harder.

"What is it you want? Why do you come back even though each time you come closer to death?" Nameless questioned as he released her. Bast caught her throat and recomposed herself.

"I want you... you alone... my offer still stands and will stand for all eternity or as long as either of us exist. If you want me I'll be yours and yours alone. I shall never leave you for another... I won't betray you. If you give me the oppurtunity I will serve you... I swear. No matter which future you choose." Bast bowed as Nameless thought for a moment.

"I don't need a servant. Servants are for Gods and Devils... I am neither... leave Bast I no longer desire your presence... if you say you are committed to me as strongly as you say you are then you will respect my decision." Bast nodded and vanished.

Nameless stood still for a moment had what Bast said been true?

_"But you do want to be remembered, right?"_ Nameless closed his eyes as he thought. Why did he join Batman in the first place as Robin? Yes in a way it was for revenge but when that left him, what kept him going as a sidekick? To help others? That had to be the reason... but then, why did he leave being Batman's sidekick?

"Maybe her words were right. I do want to be remembered... in my own secret way this is about others remembering my name... maybe I'm right to think that way... I will have sacrificed so much for everyone it isn't right that the Creator take all the credit for something I do..." Nameless shook such selfishness from his head.

"What am I saying... I'm starting to sound like Lucifer... but if what Lucifer said is true, then everything is a lie and if the Creator really did stop meddling in the affairs of mortals that means that the power I have wasn't a gift from him, but the manifestation of... of my anger... my despair and my sorrow. Yes... I fight to never be forgotten but I will also fight for what is right... not everyone deserves annihilation." Nameless took to the sky in search of Lucifer, he was going to end this chaos that the beast had inflicted upon his planet.

* * *

Titan Tower was dark. There seemed to be a foreboding force that lingered around the island that was home to the Titans. Raven had become a cross between upset, depressed and angered, while the other Titans had begun their training in hopes of controlling their new found powers. 

Freya, Isiria, Athena, Michael, Gabriel and Odin had returned to Etheria, sensing that whatever had happened to Nameless was something only the Creator could cure. The Gods all went to him in hopes of finding answers to what has changed the once obedient warrior to a rouge fighter.

Back at the tower, or above the tower, Van and Isis sparred against each other to curb their restlessness. There hadn't been any signs of demon or devil. Van had thought sense Lucifer's awakening the planet be overwhelmed with beasts but it appeared Lucifer told them to stand down as if waiting for something. This idea was what made Van nervous and anxious. To make matters worse, the strongest of the three warriors had vanished and has yet to return.

"Isis, I can't do this anymore." Van sighed as Isis stopped herself, mid-attack. She gave him a calculating stare and then agreed.

"You can't be so worked up over Namelesss's dissappearence. I'm sure its just a phase... you boys do go through them from time to time... or its his nerves... or maybe its Raven... I do remember hearing that she was the reason he became what he is now and that takes a lot of emotion... he must have been feeling totally heart broken to have unleashed that kind of power." Unknown to either warrior, Raven had heard everything on her way to the roof to meditate. She sighed as she thought back to the events between herself and Slade.

"I did not love him... it was just sexual intercourse and nothing more..." Raven thought aloud as she decided against making her presence known by opening the roof door, instead she walked down the stairs to the workout room.

As Raven began to meditate she heard a laugh and then something fall. She looked around the darkened room at the exercise equipment that hid themselves in theshadows. Raven shook off her stupor and restarted her focus.

"Cute... real cute..." Raven's eyes snapped open at the unfamiliar voice and looked around but saw nothing.

"I can promise that if you meditate now I'll have to enter your sick little mind and warp it into even more of a sickening place." The voice laughed as Raven's eyes began to glow black and she readied herself.

"Show yourself or else."

"Or Else? What kind of foolish question is that to ask the supreme ruler of darkness and destruction, hummm, Raven? Or should I say spawn of Trigon?" Raven looked as a Blonde headed man appeared.

"You must be..." Raven stutters.

"Yes, I'm Lucifer."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long on the next update but these college projects are killin me. I swear each class gives out four projects that are all due within a month! Un-freakin-believable.**

**Anyways like I said I want to wrap this story up something around the first week in September at latest. I promise to update this by this upcoming Friday so be aware and REVIEW... please... Thanks.**

**Also if anyone has any question email me or review and ask. Sorry the chapter felt short. **

**I want to thank all of those who reviewed my story:**

**Sirius Black-** **Glad that you liked my story and that it was the first you've read of its kind. I promise to keep updating within a weeks time until its complete.**

**Raven's Knowledge- Sorry about not reviewing your fic a lot, I'm really sorry. I promise to look at it as soon as time permits. Thanks for the review too it is greatly appreciated. READERS CHECK HER STORY OUT**

**X Acheron X- Thanks for the review I appreciate your time spent on reading my story and sorry about not updating sooner.**

**midnight'blue'raven- My very 1st Reviewer, it is an honor to have your name grace my review list. Thank you for your review it means alot 2 me.**

**Celestial Chaos My chaotic ally thanks for the review. I loved your fic alot and I'm sorry about not reviewing it, but computer problems as I said before has stopped me. Thanks again for reviewing.**

**ssgohan79- Thanks for constantly reviewing.**

**Demonic Goddess If you're still reading review please. I want to hear any kind of feedback from you. I thank you for your review of chapter eight.**

**To all of my readers thank you and forgive me for such spaced out updates! I'm ending the summer session and will have two weeks of free writing time, so stick with me! **

**THANKS AGAIN TO ALL THE REVIEWER... readers thanks too... I guess... Just kiddin... Thanks to all that read and enjoy this story and I hope you all continue to enjoy the story. **

**LATER**

**CHAOTIC SYMPHONY**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Everyone I am finally done with the Summer sessions and now I can focus on this... and my girlfiend , yes that's 'girl- fiend' not friend but fiend... she's evil very...very...very evil.**

**Anyways Thanks to all my reviewers such as**

**midnight'blue'raven- you RoCk seriously, I thank you for the review and sorry for such a long space between updates. I had finals this week. Keep on reviewing and I'll keep on updating.**

**Sirius Black- The reason I am so strict about reviewing soon is that I, mysel hate it when someone writes a fic I really like and doesn't update for a while... most of the time I end up forgetting about the story and before you know it I don't even look for it anymore. I try to update for two reasons: Keep my readers happy because it is the reader who decides if a story is great or garbage and two updating constantly keeps the story plot fresh in my mind. If I slack off I'll forget little tidbits that are important to leading up to the climax and I would hate to leave out info that would give my story more of an emotional flare to it. I thank You for the review and I'll be on the look out for your screen name.**

**Raven's Knowledge- I am so glad to have you review again you are an inspiring young writer so keep ya good work up and coming.**

**Black Comet- Thank you for reviewing twice, that means a lot to me because it shows one of a possible two things: 1) you like my story and think reviewing more helps (which it does) or 2) You are a kind hearted soul that wanted to just give me feedback on what you read. In any case I thank you for the reviews.**

**Demonic Goddess- I am so glad you reviewed it means volumes to me. I hope you had a good time on your trip. Also I want to say thanks for updating your fic I haven't reviewed but I will keep up the good work.**

**ssgohan79- Thank you for being the most consistant reviewer of my story I hope you review this chap too.**

**Jo Jo- I hope you read the rest of my story up to chapter ten cuz if not you missed a lot! Anyways review this chapter and tell me what you think now.**

* * *

"Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our light, not our darkness that most frightens us. Your playing small does not serve the world. There is nothing enlightened about shrinking so that other people won't feel insecure around you. We are all meant to shine as children do. It's not just in some of us; it is in everyone. And as we let our own lights shine, we unconsciously give other people permission to do the same. As we are liberated from our own fear, our presence automatically liberates others."

* * *

**CHAPTER 11:**

**Chaotic Times**

* * *

So the choice was simple but still the means to the end weren't clear. The choice had been made but the travel to the destination was hindered. The choice between light and darkness had been made but now what was the plan? 

How can one born of man destroy that which is evil. To choose light and foresake darkness is a choice that is foolishly made, for no man can choose the light and no man can choose the darkness. The two entities are forces that will forever reside within the spirit and soul of man. When man tries to choose, it is as though scales are shifting. One side is light the other darkness. Just because the scale is heavier towards the side of light doesn't mean that the darkness in the other has disappeared. Man simply, at an instance in time, follows the light... but when that instance ends the scale balances out and once again that very man has the capacity to do great evil.

Chaotic Symphony

* * *

Raven stood up and faced Lucifer. 

"What do you want?" She growled out ready to attack at anytime. Lucifer felt her apprehension and sighed.

"I am merely trying to understand your stupidity. I may have brought hatred, anger and jealousy to the realm of man but... but unfaithfulness and deciet was what man created himself." Lucifer looked out the window of the Titan Tower and smiled.

"Raven, this world will be wiped clean... I shall wipe the entire universe clean... no more demons... no more Gods... no more mortals... all shall be cleansed... this is where you come in." Lucifer grinned as he faced her.

"Whatever your game is I won't fall for it." Raven spit out.

Lucifer regarded her and laughed.

"You are very proud young demon... but tell me were you so proud when Nameless struck you?" Lucifer whispered and Raven's demonic eyes began to form. Just before Raven could attack him he froze her body in mid air.

"You forget that you are born of evil... evil which I control... every being that has darkness inside of them no matter how large or minute I can control them. So that means you are no exception." Lucifer growled as he tossed Raven onto her bed.

"Let me go." Raven whispered out as Lucifer approached her. He grinned as he began to feel the air in the room change. He looked at Raven and shook his head.

"You lust after me don't you demon?" Lucifer's questioned shocked Raven to the core. She thought about it for a few moments before she finally accepted it.

"Yes..." She whispered as she began to cry softly. Lucifer laughed and then sat on her bed.

"I know you do... that is the one flaw you have always possessed..." Lucifer whispered as he then stood up to his feet and grinned.

"I got what I came here for..." Lucifer grinned as he stood up. Raven was confused as she looked around her room and then to herself. Lucifer noticed her shock and laughed.

"Old memories little demon... that's what I came here for." Lucifer disappeared and left Raven confused and shocked. She held herself as she cried

"What's wrong with me!" She screamed aloud.

* * *

Nameless had ceased looking for Lucifer deciding that he best save his energy rather than exert it looking for his prey. Nameless had been relaxing ona desert island serveral hundred miles from Titan's Tower. 

"I can never go back there..." Nameless thought as he looked into the distance. "I also thought that I wouldn't have to see you for some time." Nameless turned to look at Bast who grinned and bowed.

"Lucifer's been doing some traveling. I believe he was at Titan Tower, with your precious Raven." Bast growled the other woman's name out. Nameless shot towards her and rammed her into the sand.

"She is not my precious anything... If you ever insinuate something like that again I will have your skull as a cup to drink your blood." Nameless growled as Bast hurriedly nodded.

"Sorry forgive... wait... what kind of good guy says that?" Bast grinned and Nameless shook his head. He had been having a lot of weird and violent thoughts as of late.

"Bast leave..." Nameless walked away from her and she stood to her feet.

"I want to talk to you." Nameless sighed in fustration.

"What you've seen more visions? Let me guess you want to tell me what my children look like?" He growled as Bast laughed softly and this caught Nameless off-guard. He stared at her and she stopped laughing.

"What!" Bast frowned

"I didn't think you could be capable of such a ...a ..."

"A girly laugh? I am a female... if you ever looked at me long enough you'd figure that out." Bast smirked and Nameless once again returned to his plan of ignoring her. Bast sighed and came to his side.

"Anyways, I don't 'see' the future more like the future's events are read to me. I simply replay the message to you. If you do go against Lucifer I will aid you. I lend my service if you want them." Bast spoke softly and began to turn away.

"Why do you want me? Just for my physical appearance, if so this body will fade..." Nameless spoke and Bast turned

"I want you because you are capable of getting rid of Lucifer... I was created by him and I want nothing more than to be free from his control. If he wants my presence he will simply force me to him. I want to have free will... something I envy the mortal beings for having and not appreciating." Bast spoke, "I want to show you my gratefulness by giving you what Raven can and will not... undivided love and attention." Bast walked up to him and grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him deeply.

Nameless was shocked and stunned. So much was running through his mind at that moment and at the same time all he could think of was what was happening.

Bast released his lips and stepped back in horror. Nameless regarded her with a strange look as she gasped and shook her head. She had _felt_ his past and his future.

"No wonder... I... you...forgive me... I didn't ... you dont... he knows." Bast babbled on as she looked at Nameless as a realization set in.

"You must concentrate on defeating Lucifer... if you fail nothing will stop him, only you have the ability to stop him. I must go, Nameless please forgive me for my actions." Bast vanished leaving a very confused warrior in her wake.

* * *

Raven had gathered herself before facing the others. She knew they would have questions but instead she ignored them and continued on with her daily routine of getting herbal tea and reading a book. 

Beast Boy and Terra were noticing Raven's aloofness and decided to try and cheer her up. Both had tried a joke and both had failed. Terra even tried the direct approach of asking what was wrong, only to be blown off by an annoyed goth.

"BB, Terra let her be y'all. She's really down about this." Cyborg had pulled the two titans aside and after a little coaxing they finally agreed to let Raven be.

Van and Isis had both been meditating during the entire event and saw no reason to intervien. Isis, moreso, than Van because of the response Raven had given her earlier.

"She must be heart broken." Van spoke and Isis sighed.

"You think?" Each word dripped with sarcasm.

"Okay, maybe its obvious... but I wonder... could Lucifer actually have contacted Nameless in his coma? I mean that shouldn't be possible, so maybe we can rule that option out." Van started as Isis held a hand up.

"Don't be so gullible. I don't truly understand all that is going on but I think Lucifer has something to do with this. Nameless, from what I heard from Athena and Michael, was somewhat of a softy. His actions as of late display very contrasting ideas. Possible he knows more than we do or possible he has lost his inner battle to the darkness. Either way I say we must be prepared to face him if need be. Nameless is the most dangerous one of us all. We can't afford to underestimate him, if he has become our enemy then we must do all that is in our power to be ready for a battle against him." Isis stood up from her meditation position and walked to the exit of the tower.

"Come on Van we have some patrolling to do." Van nodded and followed after waving good-bye to each of the Titans.

* * *

"So our dear sister has decided to betray us?" Ares stood at the rim of a volcano as Nephyths, Anubis, Set, and Minerva floated in the air before him. 

"Ares, she is blatantly trying to get rid of us. Lucifer knows but he chooses to do nothing." Set growled as Anubis landed next to Ares. In a deep voice he spoke.

"Bast and Lucifer know what we do not. Bast can predict the future to a certain extent, she knows that Nameless is powerful and that is the reason she wants to side with him. Throughout history light has overcome darkness, it only makes since that Lucifer shall be destroyed. We know that Nameless is strong but he can't defeat me, let alone all of us... his weakness is still the halfling demon. WE get to her and he shall fall." Anubis spoke as Set agreed.

"Anubis don't be a fool... we harm her and Nameless will destroy us swiftly." Ares laughed as each of the other demonic gods sighed in fustration except Anubis.

"Surely you don't think I would be that foolish, brother. We get her to fight for us. That will be his downfall, Lucifer may fall to that fool, but she will not. He is still human and those feelings of love are too dominate within his kind. He shall be blinded by his feelings for the woman and he won't fight to his fullest." Anubis's idea satisfied Ares who grinned.

"So brother how will we get her to fight for us?" Ares questioned and Anubis sighed.

"That is where my creativity fails."

"I believe we should pay her a visit, we can decide what to do once we see the situation." Minerva spoke up.

"Then what shall we do about Bast? We can't let her go unpunished." Set turned to his siblings.

"Myself and Minerva shall rid ourselves of her." Nephyths declared as Minerva agreed.

"We'll handle her. We'll return soon brothers." Minerva and Nephyths vanished as Set, Anubis and Ares prepared for their encounter with Raven.

* * *

Bast had never realized or even thought to think that Nameless was... it wasn't believable. She looked around the beach in which she had decided to sit on. 

"Ah... dear Bast... how are you?" Nephyths laughed as she and Minerva appeared. Bast knew that their presence wasn't to see how she was doing. Bast stood up and prepared for the worst.

"Sisters, what is it that you want?" Bast glared at both her sisters.

"If you're such a pyschic, you would know why we're here." Minerva grinned as Bast growled back at her.

"If you want Nameless then you're going to have to go through me." Minerva and Nephyths laughed.

"That's fine sister, Ares and the other don't really care what we do to you as long as you're out the way." Nephyths laughed as she and Minerva attacked. Bast was shocked from what they had said and that caused her to be to slow to block Nephyths's first attack. Minerva, being the better fighter, continued after Nephyths's attack to resume the rest of the fighting.

"Sister you should know that between the three of us I am the best fighter, why don't you just surrender and let destruction cleanse your foolish spirit." Minerva laughed as she sent a huge shockwaveat Bastthat slammed her into the ocean. Minerva floated above the water and waited for her sister to rise.

Bast blasted out of the water and slammed her fist into Minerva's cheek sending her flying into the sky.

Nephyths saw this and blasted a large black ball of enrgy at her sister that exploded before it connected with Bast. The explosion caused Bast to shield herself but Nephyths appeared behind her and nailed her in the back with a kick that was enhanced with black glowing energy. Bast flew into the sand on the beach and made a large ditch with her body. Minerva appeared several meters above Bast and sent a blackl ightening-like beam at her. The ground exploded with dark energy and fire.

Minerva was joined in the sky by Nephyths who laughed at the destruction. Bast laid in the sand that now appeared to be shards of glass. Minerva sent another lightening-like beam at her sister but the attack never exploded as it had did before.

"What is the meaing of this! Bast is in no condition to stand let alone block my strongest attack!" Minerva whispered to Nephyths.

"I was curious as to what was going on and look what I find." Nameless held both the Chaos and the Vainslay above his head in an 'X' shape as smoke rose from them.

"How could you have blocked my attack?" Minerva was furious. Nameless looked to his side to see Bast's battered body. He looked back to Minerva and Nephyths.

"What was the meaning of this?"

"Simple, she has been consorting with you against us... she had to be put in her place. I think its your turn Nameless. I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to me earlier." Nephyths growled as she and Minerva began to ready another attack. Nameless sheathed the Chaos Blade and switched the Vainslay to his right hand.

"I would have never thought that you would betray your own kind." Nameless floated into the air a few meters away from the two.

"She betrayed us when she with held information and began to choose you over us... that kind of deciet can't go unnoticed." Minerva growled as Nameless stayed silent. He looked down to Bast and closed his eyes before sighing.

"So you weren't just trying to trick me, uh Bast... your intensions were genuine..." Nameless looked back at Minerva and Nephyths.

"Leave now or I shall destroy you... my battle isn't with any of you but Lucifer only." Nameless spke before he floated back down to Bast and sheathed the Vainslay. He walked over to her injured body and knelt beside her.

"What? How dare you just write us off like that!" Nephyths growled as she landed behind him followed by Minerva. Nameless ignored them and continued to examine Bast.

After a few minutes her eyes began to crack open slowly and she tried to speak.

"Silence, you haven't the energy for words. Just nod or shake your head to my questions." Nameless whispered as Bast nodded.

"NAMELESS!" Minerva yelled furiously. Nameless turned slightly and shook his head.

"Quiet you fools... leave or you shall never see tomorrow." Namelessspoke softy and slowlyas he lifted Bast's body up and helped her to her feet. Nephyths attacked but Nameless had seen it coming and in one swift motion he spun himself and Bast in a circle all the while unsheathing the Chaos blade. Before Nephyths knew what had happened she was sliced horizontally in half.

Minerva gasped and she watched her sister's two hales fall to the ground. Nameless then sat Bast back to the ground and looked at his work.

"If you know what's best you will leave ... it is too late in the evening for anymore demon gods to die."

Minerva only looked at Nameless and then made eye contact with Bast.

"So you will side with the murderer of your sister!" Minerva asked in a whisper. Bast looked at Nephyths's remains and then to Minerva.

"I have pledged my alligiance to him and him alone. I have no sister ... only enemies." Bast stated. Minerva shook her head and glared at Nameless.

"I shall one day look upon your corpse and smile... you will pay for my sisters death." Minerva began but Nameless raised his hand.

"This is war and if you choose to fight then you forfeit any right to life. Your sister went against someone superior and she paid the price. War isn't for cowards or the weak... Nephyths was given the edge of my blade... something that will eventually happen to you if I ever see you again. Now leave." Nameless's voice was calm and fluid. Minerva stared at him momentarily before he waved his hand in a 'shooing' manner at her as he turned away from her. Minerva vanished.

"So are you going to live or die?" Nameless questioned as Bast regained some of her strength.

"I hope the former... why did you save me? I thought you weren't interested in me?" Bast laughed but stopped as pain corsed through her body. Nameless thought for a moment and then looked around as he answered.

"You said that your offer would stand for all eternity..." He looked to Bast who had her mouth slightly open.

"You mean that you want to take me up on that offer?" Bast smiled softly but Nameless only sighed

"No... " Nameless snapped as Bast looked away. "I mean no disrespect... you are attractive in everyway but I don't feel any sexual attraction towards you. I meant to take up your offer of 'forever being on my side' as you say." Bast looked up and laughed.

"Do you see the state I'm in?" Bast smirked as Nameless only looked at her then around at the scenery.

"Fine..." He spoke as he held up a hand and a dark red light shot out of his hand and into her body. Bast gasped as power surged through her body as the energy came back to her sore body.

"There. Come on, I tire of standing in such an open space... it just like putting a target on our backs begging to be attacked. Come I have a shelter that will suit us until I face Lucifer." Nameless held his hand open to Bast who ignored it and stood up.

"If I need help to stand then I don't need to be by your side." Bast grinned. As Nameless took to the sky.

"Bast if you're gonna be sarcastic I'll let you stay, I have no times for jokes... if you fight for me you fight seriously." Nameless turned to her and Bast immediately wiped the grin off her face.

When the two reached their destination the sky began to turn even darker red.

"What's going on?" Nameless looked to Bast who looked around and gasped.

"Lucifer has regained a large amount of energy... he's opening hell's gates. In a few moments demons and devils will be covering this realm like moth's to a flame." Bast spoke as the ground began to shake.

"And that?" Nameless questioned.

"The portal must be opening around this area... tell me something is there anything significant about this area?" Bast asked as Nameless looked down.

"What's wrong... is there or isn't there anything special about this area!"

"This is the site where my parents set up for their last performance... this is where they were killed." Nameless growled as his anger got to him and the Etherealite appeared. Angela looked at Bast and then to her master Nameless.

"Nameless, how come we can't communicate with you!" Angela growled as Nameless merely shook his head.

"No time, just lend me strength. I need it for now. I have to stop these beasts." Nameless unsheathed both the Chaos and the Vainslay. He looked to Bast and nodded.

"I know nothing of what comes so be prepared for anything." She whispered as the ground stopped shaking. Everything had became quiet, the wind itself didn't blow. Nameless took a few steps foward and then he felt it, a strong presence.

* * *

Raven had returned to her room and sat on the floor. She had to clear her mind but she wouldn't dare go into meditation. Lucifer had threatened her life if she ever meditated and so she knew that trying would simple lead to her demise. 

"I'm going to go crazy! I must meditate... I can't even keep my mind focused! There's too much happening!" Raven screamed as a lamp exploded. Her powers were starting to slip out of control.

As she started to lay back on the floor she heard sounds. She stood to her feet and looked around her room once again.

"Lucifer?" She whispered as a laugh was heard.

"Raven Arella Roth... daughter of Arella Roth and the foolish Demon King Trigon." A man appeared and sat on Raven's bed.

"Who are you?" Raven bit out as the man laughed.

"I am Ares... not Lucifer... how are you Raven?" Ares spoke as another figure appeared.

"So Ares you decided to pay Raven a visit?"" Anubis spoke as he bowed to Raven.

"I am Anubis, Miss Raven, Ares's brother. How are you?" Anubis remained in his kneel-position. Raven looked at both of them and growled.

"Go away." Raven whispered.

"Oh, dear Raven... don't push us away... we wish to be near you and to help you get back what you want... and by that I mean the fool Nameless." Ares growled out the name.

"What do you mean by that?" Raven asked

"Nameless has become a rogue warrior. He won't fight fo rthe darkness and he won't fight for the light. He chooses to fight only for himself. he has also sided with our rogue sister, Bast. They are 'who knows where' doing 'who knows what'." Ares grinned as Raven's brow furrowed.

"What who's Bast!" Raven growled. She was experiencing extreme jealousy at the moment.

"She is our sister as Ares stated before. Lucifer created us to be the opposites of the six Gods created by the Creator. Bast is the near-exact double of Freya. She is the only one of us that shares the exact bodily features with the opposing God whom we were created to kill. Minerva, Athena's opposite, told us how he killed our third sister, Nephyths. We wanted to keep the two seperate but when we tried to destroy Bast, Nameless appeared and killed Nephyths before Bast could be stopped. We need your aid, we want you to hold Nameless off until we can destroy our traitorous sister. Will you help us?" Anubis asked.

"Of course. I won't let anyone trick Robin anymore." Raven growled

* * *

**Sorry for the long update period. I'm thinking about maybe two or three more chapters. They'll possibly be longer or I may just draw out the chapters who knows.**

**The quote I used above is my thoughts on how we as humans try to be 'good', I doubt any of us could ever live a life without 'sin' so that's just a little insight to how I see people, that way I don't expect too much from someone.**

**I hope you all enjoyed that installment. Look for the next update to take place sometime by this Thursday. I want to keep my readers happy and I know updates do that. I may start another story but not a Teen Titan one... Most likely a war-type story it'll have romance cuz ever story should have romance... that's how life is. Even the ugliest of ducklings are loved by someone. I can relate with that story quite well... my 7th grade picture is a huge contrast to my 12th grade picture... HUGE contrast.**

**Just had to add that in... anyways thanks again to all my reviewing friends and associates. I hope that each of you decide to review this chapter as well and I hope to find a few new reviewers. If not oh well I'm still good. I want to thank my reviewers once again, because without your input I wouldn't know if anyone even liked this story. You all have motivated me to continue this fic and I thank you again.**

**UNTIL NEXT UPDATE, REVIEW**

**Chaotic Symphony**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone I so glade I getting feedback from all of you. Please check up on this story every three to four days because soon it's coming to an END! Counting this chapter there will be three more. The third will be the epilogue in which everything is wrapped up… or left to question. Also make sure you all review and tell me if you truly loved this story. Who knows if enough of you continue to write and tell me how much you like my story I might give it a sequel … which with all the new ideas I'm getting is definitely possible.**

**Anyway, please make sure YOU ALL REVIEW THIS chapter CUZ ITS THE LONGEST ONE I'VE EVER DONE... EVER! I need your input and I enjoy knowing your thoughts and answering your questions. But in the mean time enjoy the 12th installment of _True Darkness: The Meaning of Life.

* * *

_**

"Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our light, not our darkness that most frightens us. Your playing small does not serve the world. There is nothing enlightened about shrinking so that other people won't feel insecure around you. We are all meant to shine as children do. It's not just in some of us; it is in everyone. And as we let our own lights shine, we unconsciously give other people permission to do the same. As we are liberated from our own fear, our presence automatically liberates others."

* * *

**CHAPTER 12:**

**THE BATTLE BEGINS**

Nameless had turned to Bast who was looking at something to her right. Nameless peered over to his side to join her gaze and saw a figure standing near the edge of the forest in which they had come to.

"I don't think he's an ally." Bast whispered as the figure turned to his side and another figure much larger appeared. Bast took a step back and prepared herself.

"Nameless what do you think they are? Demon or devil ... I'm hoping a demon. What about you?" Bast grinned as Nameless looked at the two figures and sneered.

"Don't be a coward Bast, it matters not what they are…. I will kill them regardless." Nameless unsheathed the Chaos and the Vainslay and prepared himself. The shorter figure shook his head and vanished but the large brute jumped from the shadows and attacked.

"Wow, he's ugly." Bast laughed as she sent a huge black beam of energy at the beast that sent him backwards.

"I will handle this lackey, Nameless. Don't bother yourself with this garbage." Bast then jumped into the air and encased herself in a huge ball of dark purple energy.

"Necro-Blast!" Bast shot the energy that was around her form at the devil wiping it completely away.

Nameless looked at Bast and nodded for a moment before walking into the forest.

"Hey wait up! Don't you think it's foolish to follow the enemy so nonchalantly?" Bast argued but Nameless ignored her.

"Are you scared? Do you want me to hold your hand?" Nameless teased as Bast only batted her eyes.

"If you want to hold my hand I won't protest. I'm all for it, actually." Bast laughed as Nameless dropped the subject.

"Come, there is a cabin not to far from here. We will wait this strife out here until we are needed. Let's get moving, it will rain soon." Nameless turned on his heals and began his walked throughout the forest in search of the Cabin.

* * *

Van and Isis had felt the presence of darkness near the tower and had returned as soon as possible. When they arrived they noted that the source stemmed from Raven's room or an area close to it. 

"This is really bad, what is Raven doing?" Van asked as he and Isis stayed a good distance from the tower. Isis had focused her mind into trying to hear anything that was happening in Raven's room, a skill she learned from Athena and Michael.

Van took notice of her concentration and shut up. He waited patiently as Isis continued listening to what was happening. Finally, when she opened her eyes, the dark presence had left.

"What was that all about?"

"We must contact the Gods, whoever Anubis and Ares are they're trying to recruit Raven to fight against Nameless and Bast… we must go now Van." Isis stood to her feet and teleported away. Van looked back at Titan Tower and sighed.

"Raven please make to right decision." Van then followed Isis.

* * *

Lucifer was furious. He had never expected his devil gods to side with Raven or Nameless. Now, they were divided and Raven was going to be as a diversion for them to defeat Nameless. 

Lucifer knew that it wouldn't work. Nameless would either cause Raven to give in to her love for him or kill her, either way Anubis and Ares are gonna die.

"Why is it that they seem to think they can go behind my back. I know everything they do!" Lucifer growled as he decided to pay Bast a visit. In an instant he was behind her and Nameless.

"Bast, may I have a word with you?" Lucifer spoke as Nameless spun around and unsheathed both blades and attacked. Lucifer vanished and reappeared behind Bast. Nameless though had expected this and was right in front of Lucifer with his Vainslay ready to slice Lucifer in half.

Before Nameless could finish his downward swing Lucifer materialized a double-sided spear and blocked Nameless's sword.

"Our fight is not now fool! I have something very important to tell you both …. Raven may be in danger." Lucifer spoke and Nameless stopped attacking momentarily.

"What do you mean!"

"Anubis and Ares have gained her support. She was told that the two of you are quite an item." Lucifer grinned but Nameless growled and swung at him only to catch air.

"I may not be at full strength but my speed and teleportation power is intact. As I was saying before… Raven is coming after you Bast… she is jealous, very jealous." Lucifer grinned as Bast shot him a glare.

"I don't care, she didn't value him before so why give her a second chance!" Bast growled as Lucifer became serious.

"You have no clue of what is at work here! I have spent milleniums trying to orchestrate the events that are happening now and you and those fools are ruining my plans…. Bast you understand that with a flick of my wrist I could eliminate you into nothing, back to the darkness from whence you came… do you understand that?" Lucifer growled as Nameless stood in front of her.

"Lucifer, by the time she's dust I'll have cleaved into your worthless corpse with by blades." Nameless threatened and Lucifer sneered.

"So you have feelings for her now! I created her! She is of me! How could you care for her but hate the one who conceived her?" Lucifer questioned but Nameless only glared at him.

"I wish to have nothing to do with you Lucifer. I loathe you in every way. If I could I would have killed you myself." Bast spoke.

"But Bast you can't only he can and you know why… don't you? Strange that you would say you want nothing to do with me…." Lucifer trailed off as he laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Bast growled with a fury Nameless had never seen.

"What is he talking about girl?" Nameless growled as Lucifer only laughed harder.

"Nameless, remember how I told you that all you know is a lie? Well Bast and I know something that even your precious Gods don't know. I've always known but the moment Bast placed her lips on you she was privy to the truth." Lucifer grinned as he began to vanish.

"Remember my warning… Raven is jealous and hell hath no fury like a woman scorn." Lucifer grinned before his face disappeared.

Bast looked away from Nameless, who was staring at her waiting for a response. Bast tried desperately to avoid eye contact but every time she looked up she would look his way and would catch a glimpse of his golden-eyes.

"You have explaining to do, woman. Spit it out now, Bast, or else I'll force it out of you." Nameless growled as Bast quickly bowed.

"Please… please… don't ask me to reveal such knowledge… I swear to you that I wish I had never… oh please… please Nameless don't ask of me… if I must die then so be it… but I can never tell you… I can't betray you like that." Bast's voice cracked as Nameless noticed she was crying.

"Now, I am definitely confused… why would a demon god cry? Get up Bast, it is beginning to rain the cabin is right over there, for now… keep your knowledge if it brings you to tears I don't care for it." Nameless turned and continued to walk to the cabin.

"Thank you so much…" Bast whispered as she stood to her feet and wiped her eyes as she followed.

Nameless was very concerned with the demon god.

'How could she be so evil and yet want to act good? Her emotions are not what I expect from an evil creature.' Nameless opened the cabin door and waited for Bast to step inside before closing it behind them.

* * *

Minerva and Set were sitting quietly as they awaited the return of their brothers. Minerva was still angered about Nephyths's death while Set only swore revenge and forgot about the incident. 

"Set, what are we going to do about Nameless. I say we hunt him down… Ares and Anubis will get the idea and join when they return…" Minerva spoke but Set held his hand up.

"Minerva you twit that is the kind of thinking that led to Nephyths's demise. If you want to go after him then go ahead. He'll kill you just as easy as he did Nephyths." Set spoke and then continued. "We need to plan for the encounter. Don't forget the other Gods could return at anytime and being short-handed they could beat us. With Nephyths gone and Bast siding with Nameless we are outnumbered two to one. We need to get aid from the demon girl. She has unbelievable potential. She may even be capable of defeating Nameless, by herself." Set stated as Minerva only sat in silence but finally spoke up.

"But I want to be the end of him! I want to watch Bast as I crunch him and then her!" Minerva growled and Set laughed.

"You fool, Lucifer created us…. Nameless is the only one that can defeat him… what makes you think we have any chance of harming him let alone kill him?" Minerva looked away. Anubis and Ares returned with smiles on their faces.

"I see we have some success or the two of you wouldn't be so happy." Set spoke as Ares laughed.

"Of course! Raven wants to destroy Bast herself! Anubis, you are a master of words. You can use trickery as if it is a second language." Ares laughed as Anubis only bowed in response.

"Raven, will fight with us. Now all we need to do is locate our dear sister and Nameless." Minerva grinned as Set laughed.

"Don't become too jolly my friends. There are still two other divine warriors you must worry about." A voice spoke as each of the four demon gods looked about.

"Whoever you may be come out or face destruction." Anubis spoke quietly. The figure stepped into their line of vision and nodded to them.

"I am a devil apparition I have no true name but because of the areas that I have terrorized I will dub myself using their native tongue: I am Shinobu Zinumarei Batsu-makken, but call me Shinobu for time-sake. I was observing the two whom you were speaking of, they are in a forest quite some miles away. I sent a monster to test their skills and the woman destroyed the fool easily. She may be equal to me in strength… but I doubt that… anyhow I want to know one thing: Who are you fools?" Shinobu asked

"We are your Gods!" Set growled as Shinobu laughed.

"You are barely as strong as myself. What makes you a god?" Shinobu questioned. Set was about to attack him but Ares stopped him.

"We were created by Lucifer and deemed as the Devil Gods. Our purpose was to destroy the Gods that serve under the Creator. May I ask what you want?" Ares spoke as Shinobu nodded.

"If that is so then that means you all have been created with your powers… meaning that you all have the capacity to become stronger… This one called Nameless is he the legendary leader of the Creator's forces? If so none of you stand a chance. I can't believe you would forget about the other two warriors. They will end up becoming a threat to you just as this 'Nameless' is… they just won't have the ability to defeat Lucifer. If you want to have a chance at toppling the Creator's army then you must do it one step at a time." Shinobu spoke.

"We have already begun on that path. His lover has sided with us to fight against him. Shinobu is it, we ask that you lend us your aid." Anubis spoke as Shinobu thought for a moment.

Minerva could sense his strength. If they could get his aid Nameless would suffer dearly! She rushed to him and fell to her knees before him.

"Please, aid us! Nameless has taken away from me two sisters! I will do anything for my revenge!" Minerva begged as the pain of losing Nephyths hit harder. Shinobu sighed and then knelt in front of her.

"I will avenge your sister beautiful one… but you must in turn be mine." Minerva smiled back as Shinobu grinned.

"Good, now let me tell each of you one thing. To defeat this one called Nameless we must make him see your sister, Bast, as the one he loves. Bast in turn must be treated as if she has lost her way. If he falls for her he will come to the darkness and then we will be able to control him… Bast is the key but she is slowly losing her evil side to become neutral. If you continue to spite her she will side with the light and that is how Nameless shall choose which side to fight for. Your sister is important to how the rest of the events will play out…. After Nameless has come to our side Bast can be disposed of." Shinobu spoke and the other Gods thought on it.

"Bast has lost her mind… she sees us all as enemies… there isn't anyway she will side with us now. You said you saw them… if so then you could see how she loathes the darkness. How can we bring her to something in which she wishes to destroy?" Minerva asked as Shinobu thought.

"I see. It seems that my plan will have to be rethought…. But one thing is sure… Bast can't be harmed. If that happens Nameless shall want revenge against you. He may not love her but he shall want to revenge a fallen ally. The idea of bringing in his old love is all we can go on for the moment. I shall engage the other two warriors with the help of one of you…. We need to rid ourselves of those two first." Minerva agreed and soon each of the devil gods was plotting Nameless's demise and Van's and Isis's.

* * *

Athena, Michael, Gabriel, Freya, Isiria and Odin had witnessed everything that was happening on Earth via the Creator showing them. Freya was furious that Nameless would take her enemy in with very little resistance. She had helped train him and now he was giving shelter to the enemy. 

Athena and Michael were siding with Freya and thought that Nameless should be forced back to Etheria, while Odin, Gabriel and Isiria thought that maybe Bast was on their side.

"Freya calm yourself please… your anger isn't going to aid anyone at this moment. Nameless wouldn't do anything foolish!" Isiria tried to calm her ally down but Freya retorted.

"Nameless has threatened us with death and now he harbors the enemy… how is none of that foolish?" Freya spoke with a calm rage. Isiria backed down but Gabriel spoke up.

"I see it as pure irony…. The Creator created Lucifer who rebels against him and now Lucifer has created Bast who, in turn, Rebels against him. I, for one, trust Bast…. She claims to know something that even we don't know… maybe it has something to do with Nameless being the only individual with the ability to destroy Lucifer, for none of us have the ability…. Some Etherealites, even believe that the Creator can't defeat Lucifer…."

"Gabriel, such words you speak… I'm amazed the Creator doesn't destroy you now along with those gossiping Etherealites." Athena growled as Gabriel only sighed.

"I am only relaying a previous spoken word. In any case we must trust Nameless… during his entire time here each of us noted there was something strange and different about him…. I say we shouldn't expect him to do everything we think he will do, Freya, you of all of us, should now something about spontaneity. You are said to be the most random God of us all. " Gabriel added on the end earning him a fierce glare from the goddess.

"I only mean that it was your choice to recruit him…. You said it yourself… 'There is something special and different about him and I'd be honored to train him'. Those were your exact words were they not?" Gabriel asked as Freya resigned herself to her defeat.

"Yes… it's just that I have strong negative feelings toward Bast… she is after all the one who Lucifer made for my demise."

"Yes, but Nephyths was created for my death but Nameless has intervened with that now hasn't he… I believe he is doing the same thing for you and Bast. Please Freya, we trained him to think with his mind logically… Nameless would never betray us." Isiria finished as Freya calmly agreed.

"Very well we must return as the Creator has decreed. I will harvest no ill emotion toward Bast, but I will defend myself if any unfavorable situation arises." Freya spoke as the six Gods transported themselves inside Titan Tower.

Beast Boy and Terra who were kissing on the couch were stunned behind belief at the sudden intrusion and fell off. Terra was the first to get up and tried her best to hide her blush but did a poor job. Beast Boy was still on the floor, too embarrassed for motion.

Freya, Athena, and Gabriel saw them and Gabriel decided to speak.

"I hope we weren't interrupting anything sacred?" Terra's face flushed immediately as she decided to leave instead of answer. Beast Boy had finally risen to his feet and grinned nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"uh… Hey! I thought you guys left for good?" He asked in a whispered voice.

"We have returned because there are some loose ends that need to be 'tied' as the saying in this realm goes. We are here to help Nameless in our own way. Beast Boy will you bring everyone to the training room except Raven…. Unfortunately I do not believe we can trust her right now." Athena said as Beast Boy stopped her.

"Why can't we trust Raven?' Beast Boy questioned as Athena shook her head but Isiria answered.

"All of your questions will have answers but now please assemble the others but exclude Raven, please." Beast Boy left immediately.

"It is a shame that Raven would allow her jealousy to cloud her vision but what can you expect from a demon?" Michael spoke but Odin interrupted.

"That woman only cares for Nameless… if you knew anything of Love Michael you wouldn't have said such blasphemy." Odin barked but Michael sighed irritably.

"We should head to the training room then we can argue amongst ourselves." Freya spoke as again they vanished.

* * *

"Nameless tell me… would you ever consider me as a potential lover?" Bast asked as Nameless sat in front of a fire he had created in the fireplace along the northern side of the cabin. He looked her up and down slowly and then turned his gaze back to the fire. 

"You're attractive as I said before, you seem to be loyal and somewhat trustworthy, you're clever, you're strong, everything about you screams sexy. At the same time you were my enemy, you were created by Lucifer, you used to or still do want to kill innocent mortals, you seem controlling, you have a big mouth and you betray those closest to you." Nameless stopped and looked back to the fire.

Bast looked away from him and to the floor before returning her gaze to him with a question lacing on to it.

"But is there any chance that you will ever love me?" Bast asked as Nameless chuckled. He looked back to her from his kneeling position and then to the air above her head. He seemed to be thinking about the question deeply or so Bast thought. He finally looked back to her and answered.

"Bast, I won't lie to you, that kiss you gave me sparked something inside of me." Nameless then returned his gaze to the fire. Bast looked at him expectantly waiting for his next words, but after several moments none came.

"Okay… what about that spark? Does it make you feel anything towards me to the point you would think about being with me as a lover?" Bast asked and again Nameless turned his gaze to her.

"Bast… the term 'lover' can only be used when both individuals see themselves as being 'in love' with each other. I tried love several times and each time I've got the same results. Pain. The spark in which I was referring to was the idea that you are an unbelievable beautiful woman. As with any man that is approached by a beautiful woman he will lust after her. I've concluded that, I am simply lusting after you like any other male would. But don't confuse that with love, that is one emotion you will never bring to me." Nameless turned back to the fire and Bast closed her eyes.

"How do you know that?" She asked as Nameless began to reply still looking into the fire.

"I, like any other man in my position, only want to sleep with you." Nameless then turned to her and spoke. "And I think the same feeling of lust is the only thing that's keeping you here, aiding me am I right?"

Bast stood up and walked to him slowly. She stood by his side for a moment and looked down at him into the golden orbs of his eyes.

"Let's find out, then."

* * *

Raven had left the tower in search Anubis and Ares. During her entire flight, she could think of nothing more than destroying the being whom caused Robin to act in such a way. She was so caught up in her anger that Anubis and Ares had to stop her in mid-flight. 

"I see you are quite focused young demonness. Tell us are you certain that you wish to aid us? We are the ones whom want to kill your love interest… but his death is second priority to the death of our sister, Bast." Anubis spoke as Raven glared at him.

"When you get rid of her, I will be ready to kill you myself." Raven growled as Anubis bowed and sighed.

"I had hoped that you would side with us after Bast's death, but I see that now such a foolish thought deserves a strict and threatening answer." Anubis declared as he led Raven to the location of the other devil gods.

"Brothers, I am honored to introduce, Raven Arella Roth. Daughter of Trigon." Anubis declared as he bowed slightly. Shinobu walked up to Raven and looked her over.

"Impressive. You are the most beautiful demon I've ever laid eyes upon. I must say I am quite pleased, that hideous creature you call a father had nothing to do with your looks." Shinobu kissed her hand and Raven snatched it away from him.

"Don't Touch me." Raven growled as Shinobu backed away and Ares spoke.

"She is already promised to Nameless it is best you don't flirt with her for fear of your doom." Shinobu laughed and added.

"I think it's very strange that such a beautiful dark creature is protected by the greatest of the Creator's forces. Almost poetic in a very strange way." Shinobu bowed to Raven who glared at him and then looked at Minerva who was staring back at her with a look of pure hatred.

"You are the one who couldn't hold keep him from my sister." Minerva growled as she stepped closer to Raven.

"Now, because of you I have lost Bast to him and have had to suffer the loss of Nephyths!" Minerva's fury had taken away all of Raven's attempts to act menacing. Raven stepped away from Minerva but she only stepped closer. Set knew that Minerva might do something foolish so he moved between her and Raven.

"My sister is emotional and after losing two sisters to your lover she has some pent up frustration she wants to let out but can't. We want to unleash her fury upon Bast the traitor, who has become very powerful. We can't afford to take on your lover and our sister at the same time and expect to win and that is why we need you. We simply want you to get the two of them separated for a moment so that we can eliminate our troublesome sister." Set delegated but Raven gave him a sidelong glance.

"I think there is something I'm missing. How is it she is stronger than all of you? Isn't she your sister, I would think you all were created with an equal amount of power distributed between you all." Raven spoke but Ares interrupted.

"Yes, but as you must know, we can become stronger through many different ways. Our sister has grown very powerful and her strength is nearly equal to that of Nameless." Raven nodded and then her mind began to work in overdrive.

'They're trying to destroy this world… and they're calling their sister a rogue? That must mean Bast is… she must be helping Robin. What the heck have I gotten myself into? I'm extra stupid! I have to get out of here first.' Raven thought to herself all the while showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Okay, I'll help so where are they?" Raven asked and Shinobu created a large orb that showed a forest and then a cabin.

"I believe this is where they were heading. It is raining as you can see and though it seems way too obvious, I'm pretty sure that Nameless is so bold that he wouldn't care if we knew his whereabouts. I am positive this is where they are." Shinobu spoke, as Raven looked the place over.

"So when are we heading there?" Raven asked

"When you're ready." Shinobu replied. Raven looked at him and nodded.

"I must head back to the tower. If you say Bast is as strong as you say she is then I will need a few spell books in order to protect myself if she gets jealous…." Raven began but Ares interrupted her.

"Fine, just hurry back we don't have all day young demonness." Raven lifted into the air and teleported away to the tower.

Once in her room she burst through the hallway in search of the others.

Van and Isis had just arrived in the main room via teleportation. They had felt the gods' power and had returned as soon as they finished killing hundreds of stray demons. Isis looked to the door as Raven came flying in with a look of panic that turned to relief upon seeing them.

"I think our presence has pleased you… tell us Raven what is wrong?" Raven hugged Isis and began.

"I need your help."

* * *

Lucifer had regained close to ninety-five percent of his strength and soon he would make his devil gods pay for their tactics. He was mad at the fact that for centuries he had planned everything but now they were destroying those plans. 

"Maybe I shouldn't be trying to live in the past… if their plan works Nameless shall fall and I will be able to rule forever more… but without her… I've tried to bring her back to me so we can live out eternity together but maybe it's not meant to be…" Lucifer spoke as he thought about his next move.

"I shall simply let things play out. If Nameless falls then I shall go on without my lovely Lillith." Lucifer sighed sadly as his anger returned.

"DAMN IT ALL. I WILL MAKE YOU PAY CREATOR FOR THIS… THIS FEELING!" Lucifer yelled in pure rage and hatred as he felt despair without Lillith. He feel to his knees and remained on the ground for a few moments.

Lucifer's head shot up and a new determination was in his eyes.

"I will not stop until we are together again, Lillith I swear it!" Lucifer swore as he went to visit Nameless and Bast.

Lucifer reappeared in the cabin and looked towards the bedrooms. He walked up to one and pushed the door open and growled.

Nameless stood looking out the window, without his shirt, while Bast lay asleep in the bed. Lucifer looked to Nameless who had felt his presence ever since he came to the cabin.

"So you bed devils now?" Lucifer asked as Nameless turned from the window to gaze at Lucifer and then back to the window.

"Lucifer… why do you come here? What is it that you want… We both know now isn't the time for our great battle. Neither of us has attacked the opposing side. I would have thought you would want to make our final showdown a glorious event." Nameless spoke as Lucifer grinned.

"I do… but what I don't understand is the reason for bedding with one of my creations?" Nameless turned to him and then looked at Bast's sleeping form.

"I'm a mortal man… I did what any other man would have done. She understands that I have no love for her. That the only connection between us was a physical one… maybe now she'll return to your side so I can kill her without remorse." Nameless looked from the devil goddess to Lucifer.

"Nameless… you're doomed to love the darkness and now you've accepted that… I wouldn't have thought it in you." Lucifer spoke but Nameless shook his head.

"I doubt you came here to challenge me or talk to me about why I laid with Bast… Lucifer if you have a warning then speak it, if not and this is just a 'friendly' visit leave. If you're just too anxious to fight me why don't you go challenge Isis or Van… go kill one of them and then I will kill one of your devil gods and the cycle will go one until we have decided to go after each other." Nameless sat in a chair several feet from the bed.

"Raven will be here soon… do you want her to see such a sight?" Lucifer asked as Nameless sighed.

"She loves another and you know it, otherwise you would have released Slade, and Malchoir back into this realm by now." Lucifer growled as he faced Nameless.

"I keep them locked away to protect you're friends fool… you should be thankful." Lucifer growled but Nameless shook his head.

"Why are you trying to protect my loved ones? They have no ties with you and are nothing to you. So why do you keep you army hidden?" Nameless questioned as Lucifer remained silent.

"If you want to fight me as badly as you say, then give me reason to fight… unleash your beasts upon this world and witness as I destroy them all." Nameless looked up to Lucifer who glared back at him.

"You fool… you would sacrifice so many lives for what? That's where even I am confused." Lucifer asked

"I have no clue. All I know is that I will protect this world from you and so far you have done nothing wrong as far as I can see. The devil gods aren't really acting on your behalf because if so Bast wouldn't have sided with me. Lucifer, I promise we'll have our little war…. If you're done… Leave." Nameless spoke, as Bast began to sit up. She looked at Lucifer and then to Nameless who both were looking at her.

"Lucifer what are you doing here?" She spat.

"I was always here…. You should know that." Lucifer replied icily as he turned to leave.

"Very well Nameless, I will give you a few hours of peace before the Gates of Hell truly open. This planet shall be nothing more than ashes." Lucifer vanished at those words. Bast looked at Nameless who began to leave the room.

"Nameless wait… where are you going?" Bast asked softly as she looked at him helplessly. He turned to look at her and shook his head.

"We both got what we wanted now get up… if you still want to side with me we're leaving." The door to the room closed behind him as Bast stood to dress herself.

After a few minutes of waiting outside Nameless was joined by Bast. She glanced at him for a moment and sighed.

"I got one last question…" She started and stopped to look at him to see if he was annoyed. Nameless simply raised an eyebrow and turned his head toward her.

"What?" Bast nodded and continued.

"Do you still love her?" Nameless immediately looked away and began walking.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then." Bast grinned as she followed behind him.

* * *

Raven explained the entire situation to both Isis and Van and then to the Gods. After her story was done she sighed heavily and waited for someone to suggest a plan. 

"Shinobu? He may have powers that rival the devil gods. We shouldn't take him lightly. Raven, we are so glad that you haven't chosen their side." Isiria spoke and Raven nodded.

"I may have been jealous but my brain decided to start working before I did anything rash. They're evil and want to destroy the world and life itself. If Bast has rebelled against them that means she did to Lucifer, what he did to the Creator." Raven concluded and the others nodded in agreement.

"We must quickly find those two… I am quite sure that the devil gods will catch on that you have sided with us and will go after Nameless and Bast themselves." Athena added as she stepped forward.

"I will take Isis and Michael with me and we shall search that forest area in which you claimed Shinobu showed you. I think its best if we are joined by the two of you." Athena pointed to Gabriel and Michael. "We may have to face the devil gods and this will give us some leverage."

"I shall accompany you as well… Freya, Isiria is that fine with you two?" Van asked and both goddesses agreed. Then, one by one, they all vanished. Raven hoped she had given them the precise coordinates and that the devil gods hadn't found Robin yet.

Just before Isiria could open her mouth a force shook the entire planet. It stopped and then began again, much more fiercely and longer. Raven looked in Freya's direction for an answer as she and the titans were thrown around the training area by the quakes.

"It is as we feared the true end is beginning!" Freya yelled to the Titans who were scattered across the ground. Raven lifted herself into the air and soon Starfire joined her with a dizzy Cyborg in hand. Beast Boy had morphed into a pterodactyl and carried Terra into the sky with him. Freya and Isiria teleported them to the roof far above the tower as they looked at Jump City collapse in on itself.

"This is horrible!" Starfire cried as she watched the city be destroyed as a red sphere took the place of the city.

"Freya is that what I think it is?" Terra asked nervously. Freya looked on as she felt the darkness from the sphere emanate towards them.

"We need to get away from here. That thing will devour your souls… it is one of many beasts that we trained Nameless, Isis, and Van to defeat. It is a Chaos Wisp. That is the name, we the Etherians, have given such creatures. They are enormous spheres that feed on the souls of mortals. None of you can get to close to it without being drained of your soul. Lucifer must have released the Gates of Hell in order to bring such a massive creature here." Isiria explained as Freya began to glow with bright light.

"All of you stand back I will dispose of this creature." Freya spoke as her body began to pulse with light. She held out her arms to the side and then each of her hands began to glow.

Raven remembered Robin doing something very similar to that pose in Nevermore when he defeated or contained her demon side. Freya pulled her hands together and the two orbs in her hands mixed together into a massive ball, which she held out away from herself.

"Ether Strike." Freya spoke as the ball increased in size even more before a massive beam flew from it and collided into the spherical beast, eradicating it completely. Freya's attack left a large crater in what was once Jump City. Cyborg and Beast Boy nearly cried thinking about all of the games that were destroyed. Starfire and Terra were feeling horrible for all those who lost their lives while Raven was amazed at the power Freya commanded.

"We must leave this area. There shall be many more demons and devils of that variety. Come let's go." Freya began to fly off as each of the Titans looked at their once beloved city. Isiria then spoke up.

"If we prevail and Lucifer is defeated and the light wins Ragnarok all shall be returned to normal. Those that died will have no memory of the events of Ragnarok. Please don't beat yourself up about it. We must go, it is getting late in the day and you all will need your rest for the battle that is coming." Isiria finished as she began to follow Freya. Raven turned to the others and nodded.

"Let's go guys, there's nothing we can do here." With that the Titans followed Freya and Isiria to a safer location.

* * *

The massive tremors had put Nameless on guard as he began to feel thousands upon thousands of demonic apparitions all around him. Bast was also on edge as she felt the enormous amount of negative energy in the air. Both flew into the sky to check out their surroundings and were greeted by at least 10,000 flying demons. 

"I can't believe I had thought night had come… they were demons all along. You must have said something that truly set him off. He has given these beasts free-reign." Bast said as Nameless only shook his head as he unsheathed his blades.

"These demons are mere flies. If you don't feel up to the task I will handle it myself." Nameless flew into the massive swarm of demons and swung his swords rapidly.

Bast decided to hang back and watch how he fared before intervening. Nameless sliced through nearly twenty demons in one swing with the Chaos blade and then followed up with another swing form the Vainslay slaying another twenty. Bast was impressed, she knew that he was skilled with his weapons but she didn't think he could handle an entire army of demons by himself, but now that idea wasn't so far-fetched.

Nameless flew back from the enormous swarm of beasts and closed his eyes. Slowly, Julia began to appear above him. She looked at him angrily and sighed.

"Why won't you let us contact you!" Julia complained as Nameless shrugged and then looked at the swarm of demons. Julia nodded and then Nameless held up both of his blades as Julia's hands began to glow.

"So that is an Etherealite… " Bast commented as Nameless's Blades began to glow with white light. Julia gave Nameless a glare and then vanished. He looked at the spot where Julia was and then back to the swarm of demons.

"This might be interesting." Bast laughed as Nameless shot forward and began to twirl the blades around himself flawlessly. With each rotation of the blades, legions of demons were destroyed.

Bast only gasped as she witnessed Nameless cleaving the last of the demons with his glowing swords. He sheathed both of the glowing blades into their holdings and turned to Bast who floated in the air wide-eyed at his handy work.

"I see you're impressed." Nameless commented as Bast shook herself out of her stupor.

"You wield your weapons flawlessly. I never thought such numbers could be dealt with so easily by using only two swords. I guess such skill only adds to the reason you are the only one that can defeat Lucifer." Bast sighed and then gasped as she realized what she said.

"So my skill has nothing to do with my ability to stop Lucifer…" Nameless looked at Bast who quickly looked away.

"I don't care at the moment… we have to get moving… your family wants to kill you and unless you want such a fate come on." Nameless commanded as he flew past Bast who followed right behind him.

"Nameless, where are we going?" Bast asked as she caught up to him.

"I need an open area to fight in… there isn't anyplace better than a desert." Nameless replied as he flew faster towards his goal.

* * *

"They left! I knew we shouldn't have trusted her!" Minerva roared as Shinobu and Ares came into view. 

"Minerva calm yourself. This is simply a minor set back. Nameless and Bast have been spotted. Set come…" Ares called out as his brother appeared.

"Set, says he saw Nameless disposing of an army of demons. Is that right brother?" Ares asked as Set agreed.

"They are heading in that direction. I believe he is heading for a city just outside of the desert area of this planet. We will go there and wait for him. I'm sure we can give him a surprise that he would have never seen coming." Set laughed as Minerva calmed down a bit and lifted into the air.

"So we meet yet again dear copy." Athena spoke as Van, Isis, Michael, Odin and Gabriel appeared by her side. Minerva glanced at Athena and sneered.

"I have no time for you Athena, but rest assured I shall have you head." Minerva growled as Anubis appeared.

"It seems that our dear friends have come to challenge us. Minerva we shouldn't waste their search efforts." Anubis declared as he glanced at Gabriel who prepared himself for a battle.

"Shinobu there are the two warriors in which you've been dying to kill, how about you satisfy that need right now?" Ares grinned as Shinobu looked at both Van and Isis.

"Of course… I had thought them to be more than mere children, but alas, I was wrong. Time to die fools." Shinobu dashed at Van and Isis while Odin and Set flew into the sky and began their duel.

Ares, Anubis and Minerva remained where they were as Shinobu and the two Etherian warriors fought. Van unsheathed the Soul Eclipse and slashed at Shinobu who dodged expertly and continued to attack the two without mercy. Isis was going one on one with Shinobu for a moment, hand to hand, but was quickly disposed of by the apparition.

"Is this the best you two have to offer?" Shinobu taunted as he sent a huge blast of dark energy at Isis. Van jumped in front of her and blocked the attack with the Soul Eclipse.

"Isis this guy is insanely strong." Van whispered as Isis stood to her feet.

"He's decent not strong." She growled as she dashed at him again and began a torrent of punches and kicks, all which were either blocked or dodged. Shinobu slammed his fist into Isis's gut and then blasted her backwards with a beam of dark energy. Athena saw this and flew at Shinobu but was caught off guard by Minerva.

"You are too predictable." Minerva laughed as she created a huge ball of black energy and launched it at the remaining Gods and the two Etherian warriors. Athena stood to her feet and swung her sword slicing the attack in half and completely nullifying it.

"You are as weak as ever Minerva… what have you been doing? Crying?" Athena taunted as Minerva flew at her and the two goddesses began their battle.

"You two should stay focused on me." Shinobu grinned as he shot beam after beam of energy at the two warriors. Isis dodged all of them while Van was hit by the last beam and sent crashing into several trees. Shinobu laughed as he advanced on Isis at an alarming rate. She blocked his first swing and then dodged a roundhouse kick but was caught by his fist that came at her.

The pain seemed to Isis as everlasting. Her jaw was on fire. She struggled to her feet but as soon as she stood Shinobu kicked her backwards into the ground several yards away. Michael and Gabriel were about to intervene but, Ares and Anubis who at that moment decided to attack.

Minerva and Athena were trading blow for blow but neither could get the upper hand on the other. Minerva shot several lightening-like beams that Athena dodged skillfully. Athena then tried to use her sword to slay Minerva but she pulled out her own blade and blocked all of Athena's attacks. The two goddesses jumped away from each other and then dashed at one another as their blades met again, causing huge shock waves.

In the air, Odin and Set were throwing enormous energy waves at each other. Each time their waves collided a thunderous sound echoed across the area. Odin at one point had become distracted with the well being of his pupil, Van this led to Set having the upper hand. When Odin looked below at his injured pupil Van, Set had sent his strongest attack at Odin and connected.

Now Odin was fatigued from trying to match power with power against his double. Set knew this and sent another fierce blast at Odin who couldn't evade and so he tried to shield himself. The explosion from the blast shook all that was below.

Odin fell from the sky, beaten and battered. Odin hit the ground hard and the force caused everyone to look in that direction.

Athena momentarily was taken by surprise by Minerva who plunged her blade through her stomach.

"Checkmate…." Minerva laughed as she pulled her sword from Athena's abdomen and let the body of the goddess fall to the ground. Isis had witnessed the entire event and screamed.

Minerva laughed as Shinobu appeared before Isis and swatted her into several tree trunks. Isis erupted from the ground and flew high into the sky and screamed again.

Michael and Ares stopped their battle as they both began to feel the energy radiating from Isis.

"I will kill… YOU!" Isis screamed as she unsheathed the Oblivion and held it out before her.

The blade itself began to morph. The blade thickened and a wave pattern graced the lower part of the blade itself, a little above the hilt. The tip of the blade curved upward and now gold and black electricity encircled the weapon.

"I shall make you pay!" Isis roared as the hilt began to grow black wings. Isis looked at Minerva with pure hatred and anger before she flew at her. Shinobu attacked Isis but she simply swung her new blade once and a gigantic wave of energy wiped him out along with much of the surrounding woodland. Minerva was taken back by this display of raw power and she could only watch as Isis flew closer and closer.

"The Blade of Annihilation, Isis has called it forth." Michael commented as Ares stood in shock at the weapon's raw power.

Isis came upon Minerva and in one swing eradicated her completely from existence. The force of her attack continued on to destroy even more of the forest and cause a huge crater to form where the attack hit. Isis landed on the ground and then turned to Odin who was still laying face down in the crater. Van was with him.

In that moment, Isis lost all her anger and sadness took hold. She fell to her knees and looked at Athena's lifeless form as tears flowed from her eyes.

"Odin, my teacher I won't let your sacrifice be in vain." Van whispered to the corpse as he stood up and faced Set.

Set had witnessed Isis's strength and began to wonder if this warrior would unleash a similar power. Van held his Soul Eclipse over his head and then yelled as a white light engulfed everything.

When the light vanished Van's sword was pure white and much longer. On the hilt of his sword were six, twelve-inch angel type wings that were spaced around the hilt in a circular pattern.

"Set you will pay, for what you did but not at my hands alone." Van threw his blade into the ground and then light erupted from the earth as a male and female figure appeared from the light.

Isis looked at Van's attack and gasped.

From the light emerged Odin and Athena who looked to be in perfect condition. The two gods attacked simultaneously and their combined attacks destroyed Set completely. Athena looked at Van and nodded.

"It is a very good thing that you have mastered the Eternity Blade, Van… we didn't think you two would ever reach into the full potential of the swords." Odin laughed as he turned to face Ares and Anubis who had now regrouped.

"It seems you're outnumbered." Odin smiled as both devil gods readied themselves.

"Now you shall meet your end." Van spoke as he prepared to attack alongside Isis who had regained herself. Just as the two warriors began to attack a beam of red energy erupted from the ground and separated Anubis and Ares from the Etherians.

Lucifer rose from the beam and growled at the two warriors.

"Ares, Anubis… do you see what happens when you rebel against your creator?" Lucifer taunted as both devil gods bowed to him. Lucifer turned back to Van and Isis with a smirk on his face.

"You will die here and know!" Isis yelled and swung her blade at Lucifer only to miss. The shock wave from her attack wiped out even more trees and wood life. Lucifer looked behind him and laughed.

"Well if I ever need a person to destroy I know who to look for." Lucifer laughed but Van attacked.

Lucifer dodged each of the sonic fast slashes and swatted Van back into Isis.

"I am finally at one-hundred percent! Now the world shall tremble in my wake!" Lucifer declared as Isis swung the Annihilation again and again, each time missing. Lucifer laughed as then kneed her in the stomach. Isis lost her breathe and was thrown into the ground.

"Is this the best you have to offer?" Lucifer growled as he grabbed Van by his neck causing him to drop the Eternity. The blade returned to normal as Lucifer kept his death hold on Van.

"I grow tired of you." Lucifer spoke as he squeezed a little harder and then a snap was heard. Isis was up in an instant to see what had happened. She watched in horror as Van's body limped in Lucifer's grip and then cast aside as if he were nothing.

"You… monster…" Isis growled and then grabbed the Annihilation and began to slash at Lucifer in a much faster rate.

She managed to cut his right arm off and pierce his chest with her blade.

"And here I thought killing you would have been hard." Isis growled as Lucifer's eyes were wide with shock. She pulled her sword from his body as he fell to the ground with a thud. Isis went to Van's body and felt for a pulse, but found none. She bent over his body and did her best to hold her tears in but failed.

Athena, Odin, Michael and Gabriel were too stunned to move… Isis had defeated Lucifer… but at the same time they had lost Van…

Athena was about to speak but Freya, Isiria and the Titans arrived.

"What has happened!" Freya questioned as she looked at Lucifer's corpse and then to Van's.

"It seems that Isis has defeated Lucifer… Nameless wasn't even needed…" Athena spoke but then looked to Van's body. "Lucifer killed Van before Isis could slay him…" Isiria broke down crying as Freya looked away. The Titans all were stunned and shocked.

"Van's gone?" Beast Boy asked as he looked at Athena who pointed to his body several yards away. For a moment no one said a word. Isis was still crying above Van's lifeless shell and no one dared bother her. Raven felt horrible and angered at the same time.

"Where is Robin?" She demanded, but no one answered. As if on cue, Nameless and Bast appeared and landed on the ground several yards from the Titan's and the Gods. Nameless looked over to Van's corpse and closed his eyes. Bast looked around at everyone and then to Lucifer's fallen body. She gasped and shook her head.

"What has happened?" Freya looked to her copy and revealed what she was told by Athena. Bast hurriedly shook her head as Freya gave her a questioning glare.

"NO! Isis get back!" Bast yelled but it was too late. Isis had looked up at the sound of her name but at that moment blood poured from her mouth.

The Gods and the Titans looked on in horror as a bloody hole seemed to open from Isis's chest. The young warrior fell to the ground hard and fast. Athena was shocked and furious.

"What happened!" She roared at Bast who was about to speak but her mouth closed and then disappeared. Tears began to form in her eyes as she felt pain rip at her insides. Bast fell to her knees and moaned as the pain increased.

"Enough!" Nameless yelled as he shot a red ball of light at Bast and instantly her mouth reappeared and her pain subsided. She gasped deeply and gave Nameless a look of complete gratitude.

"So Nameless is this enough of a reason? Or do I have to go after your little raven?" A voice asked and immediately the sky turned black.

Nameless began to walk toward his fellow warriors' corpses and then stopped several feet away from them.

"Enough with the hide and seek, it doesn't work on me so show yourself." The Gods and Titans watched as Lucifer appeared standing over Isis's body with a bloody double, sided spear. Lucifer had not been harmed at all. There wasn't a scratch or puncture on his entire body.

"We saw Isis kill you…" Athena growled as Lucifer answered while never taking his eyes from Nameless."

"I am immune to all attacks that aren't done by Nameless and Nameless alone. Her sword simple passed through me and I decided to use some visual tricks and great acting. You all fell for it… I know she did." Lucifer grinned but Nameless sighed tiredly.

"Lucifer, I don't get emotional… so why are you wasting your time with words? I'm not Van the caring compassionate warrior, nor am I Isis the warrior who fights to avenge, I am Nameless, the warrior who simply wants nothing more than to kill you. What you've done doesn't matter to me. The lives you've taken or even saved… I don't care… you wanted this battle more than anything right? Well let's end the talk and begin." Nameless states as he unsheathes both the Vainslay and the Chaos while standing upright then holds the blades to his sides.

"Nameless I shall not lose…. No matter what!" Lucifer yelled as he encased himself in a black aura. Nameless, in turn, did the same.

"Let us fight to the very end Nameless." Lucifer laughed as his battle armor flowed onto his body. Nameless's thin black leather trench coat melted away as he too phased into his identical battle attire.

"Remember the name of Nameless, for when I send you to the oblivion, you shall never forget who sent you there." Nameless spoke calmly and softly as Lucifer roared and attacked.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that super long chapter. I was up all Wednesday night trying to finish it so please review! **

**I would like to thank all of those who reviewed chapter eleven. It means alot to me.**

**I want to get a lot of REVIEWS for this CHAPTER BECAUSE I PUT SO MUCH TIME INTO IT! IF YOU READ THIS STORY REVIEW! IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE LONG JUST GIVE ME SOMETHING ANYTHING! I am so tired I just now noticed I had caps lock on! I am getting so tired and sleepy: its four in the mourning and I have to go get my car inspected at eight!**

**Sorry for complaining, just drank some coffee! Coffee! COFFEE! anyhow... I'm going to be wired for sometime so let me thank each of me reviewers-**

**Enkaiame- here's the update you wanted and I hope you review this chapter too.**

**Almighty Toenail- thanks for the review anonymous person it means a lot to me.**

**Envoy of the Begining- don't worry I wasn't discouraged I just wanted to tell you my readers I get lazy and that leads to unfinished stories, which I don'twant to do. Also I would love to tell you how its gonna end but then why would you read it? THANKS I really enjoy answering your questions and Kingdom Hearts is a gameI have but I didn't get my inspiration fromit... more like Star Ocean 3for PS2the director's cut version. Its awesome if you're into Final Fantasy games and stuff like that.**

**X Acheron X Thanks a lot for reviewing Chapter 10 and 11 you rock! I thank you for two reviews because it really makes my day.**

**midnight'blue'raven- If you're reading review please! I enjoy having reviews from you because you were my very first reviewer and it honors me everytime you review... ps. I am a guy... hopefully... just kidding I'm straigth as a circle... I mean a line, yeah a line... (honestly don't take that joke seriously, I am not gay! I got an evil girlfriend for cryin out loud!)**

**DemonicGoddess- You are awesome thanks for reviewing beautiful, and I just want to say sorry that Raven didn'tserve Bast a can ofwhoopA$$, but hey there is a reason I do whatI do, so please keep reviewing.**

**ssgohan79-YOU HAVE REVIEWED EVERY CHAPTERANDI WOULD LIKE TO PERSONALLY THANK YOU FOR SUCH AN HONOR TO HAVEYOU READ MY STORY. THANKS FOR BEING ACONSISTENT REVIEWER**

**TO everyone I hope you all Review this chapter for it has been my longest one yet so please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

****

Sorry it took me so long to end the story its just that my computer's modem wouldn't work anymore because it was so old and everything on it that I had saved for this story couldn't be retrieved so I had to wait till we bought a brand new computer. I couldn't use my girlfriends computer cuz we broke up. OH WELL

SORRY TO EVERYONE I WILL CONCLUDE THIS STORY LIKE I WAS SUPPOSED TO MONTHS AGO. HERE IT IS THE CONCLUSION TO TRUE DARKNESS THE MEANING OF LIFE!

"Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our light, not our darkness that most frightens us. Your playing small does not serve the world. There is nothing enlightened about shrinking so that other people won't feel insecure around you. We are all meant to shine as children do. It's not just in some of us; it is in everyone. And as we let our own lights shine, we unconsciously give other people permission to do the same. As we are liberated from our own fear, our presence automatically liberates others."

FINAL CHAPTER:

END

Nameless dashed forward ready to deal a critical blow to Lucifer but stopped in mid flight as Lucifer began to laugh insanely.

"What's this?" Nameless questioned as he then felt a wave of dark energy slam into him and pushes him to the ground. Lucifer had begun to grow two massive black bat wings from his back and lifted into the air.

"Now die, my fool!" Lucifer launched an enormous wave of energy that enveloped Nameless completely and exploded causing the Titans and the Gods to all fall back.

As the destruction finally ceased, the Gods and the Titans looked around and beheld the chaos that just took place. Raven immediately rushed towards the blast site and looked for any signs of Robin but found none. Bast also surveyed the chaos and then looked to the sky and saw Nameless floating in the sky with two white wings protruding from his back.

"Nameless." Bast whispered as she smiled and then Lucifer appeared right in front of him. The two began to fight with their hands but quickly the fight switched to a sword fight when Lucifer's spear-like weapon morphed into a thin long blade that was several yards long. Nameless, himself, was a bit surprised but no one else would have noticed as he attacked even more fiercely.

Lucifer blocked both the Vainslay and the Chaos as each blade sliced the air before him and connected with the long sword he possessed. Nameless flew backwards and then rushed towards Lucifer and darted to the side all the while swinging his blades in a circular motion trying to catch Lucifer in his spin.

"If you think such a simple attack will connect you must be sadly mistaken!" Lucifer laughed as he flew backwards and then lifted his hands into the air and created some sort electrical storm in the air. Nameless knew what Lucifer was starting to do and flew away from him and towards the Titans and the Gods.

"Get off the planet, now." Nameless demanded as he landed on the ground. Raven rushed to him and hugged him.

"Robin... I missed you." Raven started as Lucifer laughed from the sky.

"Oh, he hasn't felt the same little Raven. Why don't you ask Bast, she has been occupying his time as of late." Lucifer grinned as Raven looked to Nameless and gave him a questioning look. Bast sighed and spoke.

"Raven, Nameless and I, spent a night together that's all." Bast stated as Raven's demon eyes began to appear and she pushed away from Nameless who showed no care at all. She turned to Bast and attacked.

Bast quickly dodged the charging woman and blocked a blast that was sent her way via Raven. Raven looked at Bast and then to Robin and roared. She had never felt so betrayed before and the feeling was overbearing.

"How could you!" Raven growled as tears slid down her eyes in a mixture of sadness and anger. Nameless growled and the yelled causing a rush of energy to rush out of him and push everything and one back.

"Lucifer is opening the ozone layer in Earth! There isn't any time for you to have your little dispute! If I must remind you two years ago I had to ask the same question." Nameless growled as his eyes turned from gold to dark red.

Raven's fury left her and regret came on. Bast shook in fear as she felt the massive amount of anger radiating from Nameless. He closed his eyes and then shook his head. In moments his eyes had returned to their normal color of gold.

"Leave. I can't be bothered by any distractions." Nameless looked to Freya who understood and began to gather everyone. Bast and Raven both rushed to Nameless's side and began to speak.

"I can't leave you Robin." Raven spoke

"We can't leave you with him!" Bast growled as Nameless shook his head.

"You two will only argue and then cause a distraction. I don't need either of you." Nameless answered then softly and began to walk away from the two women.

"I need you though." Raven began and Nameless stopped and looked to her.

"How's that? Did you need me back then? No. Raven just leave I am done with foolish mortal feelings." Nameless turned and continued to walk away.

"I made a mistake back then... I need you to help me... I can't live without you... I just need you... to even exist... if you forgive me I swear I will dedicate my life to making up for what I did to you." Raven's eyes showed her sincerity and for a moment Robin was free from the hold of the cold-hearted man he had created and smiled genuinely. Raven returned the smile and nodded. Bast smiled for she was happy for the two and then she connected everything together and gasped. Raven and Nameless turned to her and looked puzzled.

"Nameless, Raven, forgive me for coming between you two... I understand now... and soon you both will too." Bast said as she teleported to Freya's side as the Titans and the Gods prepared to leave.

"Raven come on!" Cyborg yelled but Bast answered.

"She must stay. Nameless needs her." Bast stated as Freya looked at her counter-part and nodded in acceptance.

"We leave now." Freya stated as she and the Gods took the Titans from the planet Earth.

Nameless wondered about Bast's words and then looked at Raven who also seemed deep in though.

"Raven are you sure you want to stay?" Nameless question and Raven smiled.

"If you die... I want to go right after you." Nameless smiled at her reply and answered.

"It won't end here... you made a promise to me just now... or did you forget? I won't let such a declaration go to waste." Nameless grinned as he turned to the sky.

* * *

Freya had taken the Titans to Etheria so that no harm could come to them and so that they all could witness the battle in a safe location. Cyborg, Terra, Beast Boy and Starfire were so shocked at the beauty of what many dubbed as Heaven that they nearly forgot about Robin and Raven back on Earth.

"Titan's come we must go to the Creator and seek his guidance on what to do next. We can't allow Nameless to fight Lucifer alone... not after what he did to Van and Isis." Athena spoke as the gods gathered to teleport away.

"What about me?" Bast asked as she stood away from the others. She knew that her presence wasn't fully or truly welcomed and trying to act as though they were instant friends wasn't going to happen.

"Come with us to see the Creator. He shall then pass judgement upon you, Bast... but whatever his decision, I am honored to know you." Gabriel stated as Freya shot him a glare.

"Do you forget that she is our enemy?" Freya asked as she turned to face Bast.

"Yes, but do you know what she risked coming to our side? The ones that were called her siblings all died and she witnessed the death of one I believe and yet she stayed by Nameless's side. She may be nothing more to you than a threat, but I see her as a trusted ally." Gabriel finished and then teleported to the Creator. Freya closed her eyes and sighed.

"Bast, just come on. We haven't the time for our rivalry. If the Creator accepts you then I shall as well." Freya and the other gods formed a circle around the titans and the lone devil god and teleported to the Creator.

* * *

Nameless jumped into the sky and flew towards Lucifer with Raven trailing closely behind.

"It has already begun!" Lucifer laughed as his long thin blade swiped at Nameless's head and barely missed. Nameless again unsheathed his weapons and dashed toward his nemesis and began a dance of death that put Lucifer on the defensive.

Raven watched in awe and Robin's fluid movements. She couldn't believe that just two years ago, their lives had been as normal as any superheroes' lives could be. She knew that remembering the past wasn't particularly a good thing to do at the moment but she couldn't help it. In a span of two years Robin, the Boy Blunder as she often called him, had transformed into a weapon of the gods, Nameless.

As each strike was blocked and another was thrown, Raven began to shed tears. Robin, the brave leader of the Teen Titans was here fighting for the world. When she had performed the mind-meld with him two years ago, she had witnessed his entire childhood. She knew that they were like in many ways and secretly she hoped he would one day show her affection and love. He had tried and she rejected him and betrayed him. Raven slowly floated to the ground as she held her head.

"I've caused him so much pain! I never wanted to hurt him! I was just so... so... selfish. I sit in my room and complain about being alone... I deserve it... I had a chance but I..." Raven's thoughts were interrupted when she saw Robin slam into the ground and Lucifer blasting towards him with the long blade in hand.

Before Raven could react, Robin had gotten up and flew up to meet Lucifer. Raven gasped as the two struck their swords together causing an explosion of raw energy to engulf the area. Raven teleported far enough away to narrowly escape the destruction.

"I have to help him... I owe it to him... I turned him into this..." Raven said as she wiped her tears away and suddenly her cloak turned white. With a gasp Raven looked at herself and then Angela, Julia, and Louis appeared.

"If Nameless won't let us help him then we might as well stay and help you!" Louis stated as Raven smiled.

"Yeah, besides I rather be in your head anyways, Rage is quite insightful." Angela stated as Julia only grinned.

"Come on let's show Lucifer what a bunch of girls can do." Louis said as each of them disappeared and Raven took to the sky.

* * *

Nameless blocked each of Lucifer's attacks and sent a few of his own that were blocked by Lucifer.

"Nameless it seems that you are my equal, do you know what that means?" Lucifer taunted as Nameless stared at him in a bored and tired way.

"I don't care. I'll kill you soon and be done with this." Nameless dashed forward and slammed both the Vainslay and the Chaos against Lucifer's sword. While Lucifer was deflecting the attack Nameless slammed his foot into his opponent's stomach sending him rocketing into the ground below.

Nameless dropped out the the sky and landed softly on the ground as Lucifer was just getting up. His black wings began to grow in size. Then six more black wings protruded from Lucifer's back but they appeared to be ripped and somewhat mutilated.

"Now, Nameless witness my true power!" Lucifer growled as he voice took a deeper and more demonic tone. Nameless was hardly frightened and blasted forward. Lucifer moved to dodged Nameless's attack and just before Nameless could pass him, Lucifer slammed his elbow into his back causing Nameless to lose control of his flight and slam into the ground causing a large trench.

When Nameless finally stopped sliding across the ground from the attack he slowly stood to his feet and looked for Lucifer who had disappeared. Nameless growled and then readied his blades. He spun around in time to block a vertical slash from Lucifer and as Nameless started to attack Lucifer again disappeared.

"Why are you hiding? Is that your true power: cowardice." Nameless asked calmly in a careless voice. Lucifer's laugh was heard as Nameless looked up he noticed how twisted the sky's color had become and realized that the entire Ozone layer on Earth had dissolved.

"Everything is to die! Everything will DIE!" Lucifer appeared in front of Nameless and rammed him into the ground. Lucifer then tried to stab Nameless with the long blade but Nameless knocked the attack of target and pierced Lucifer with the Vainslay in his side. Lucifer, jumped away and held his right side as black liquid came from the wound.

"ENOUGH! You will die now!" Lucifer lifted his hands into the sky and the ground around Nameless seemed to open up into a fiery pit. Lucifer ran toward Nameless and when Nameless swung his blade at his foe, Lucifer disappeared again.

Nameless again looked around and then to the ground that had become nothing but a blazing inferno. Immediately, he looked up and blocked another attack from Lucifer and then turned behind him to deflect Lucifer's second attack.

"Now come into my world!" Lucifer's voice echoed and then Nameless was grabbed by his ankles and pulled into the fiery pit. Raven arrived and watched as Nameless was pulled into the gateway and followed in after him before it closed.

* * *

The Gods arrived in the Creator's dwelling and knelt. Bast did so as well and soon the Titans followed.

"Friends, what is it we wait for?" Starfire asked as she knelt and Cyborg put one finger to his lips and Starfire nodded. Soon a voice began to echo throughout the are in which they were in. The Titans couldn't understand the language but soon the voice began to speak clearly.

Titans you are all welcomed in my dwelling." Cybord nearly screamed as he realized that God was talking to them. Beast Boy fainted and Terra froze. Starfire closed her eyes and bowed lower to the ground.

"Creator, what should we do? Nameless is the only one left and he and Raven are facing Lucifer alone." Freya stated as the Creator spoke once more.

"_Worry not. The path has been chosen and the future is sure. What will be, will be, you must trust in love and that will prevail."_ Freya herself couldn't fully understand but agreed not to worry along with the other gods. Bast knew exactly what he meant and stayed silent.

"_You have brought one of his creations into my kingdom. Bast rise."_ Bast froze as she listened to his words. She resigned herself to death, for she knew that's what one of Lucifer's creations deserved. The Creator knew all that she thought and spoke to her.

"_You give yourself to death, why. Have I judged you. Have I given you death. Lucifer gave life unto you and you believe you deserve death. Is not the child born of man my own? I gave life unto Lucifer and he unto you. You are no less my child than, Freya or any other living creature."_ Bast smiled. She finally felt as though she belonged and the feeling was perfect.

"Great Creator we ask that you show us what is happening to Nameless and Raven. I cannot view Earth... Lucifer somehow has encased the planet in darkness." Michael spoke and immediately a view of blazing flames and molten lave came to their eyes.

"Hell. Lucifer's second home." Isiria stated as they searched for Nameless.

* * *

Nameless was slammed into the ground as Lucifer appeared above him. The heat seemed unbearable but Nameless ignored it and dodged an attack from Lucifer.

"Welcome to my home Nameless," Lucifer lifted his hands and all eight of his wings to the surroundings, "Hell!" Nameless began to glow white again and his white angel wings began to turn into white light.

Lucifer looked puzzled and held his ground waiting for Nameless's next move. Nameless jumped into the air quickly and the light began to blind Lucifer.

"Ethereal... Cannon!" Nameless yelled as an enormous beam of pure energy slammed into Lucifer and exploded, wiping out everything in sight.

* * *

Raven looked around for Robin and Lucifer, but when she saw a surge of white energy rushing her way she was too stunned to move.

"Oh no!" Raven gasped before the explosion engulfed her and continued on throughout the crevices of Hell.

* * *

Nameless fell to the ground exhausted. Everything he could see was no longer ablaze but completely dreary and desolate. His energy was taxed and his entire body was in pain from releasing such an attack. He pushed himself to his knees and laughed a little.

"If I was in bad shape from doing a much weaker attack in Raven's mind... I should have realized how painful a much more powerful on would have been." Nameless struggled to his feet and began to look for signs of Lucifer.

Nameless walked slowly toward the ground zero of the attack and look into the crater. Lucifer was indeed lying there with several of his eight wings missing. His garments were also torn and he looked badly injured.

"That's not an act." Nameless grinned as his own pain got to him and he fell to his knees once again.

Lucifer had heard Nameless's voice and willed himself up. He stood to his feet with some difficulty and noted the damage. He was missing three wings: two on his right side and one on the left. His body was bruised and battered from the attack and his available power had decreased by nearly one-third. Lucifer laughed and then jumped out of the crater and landed in front of Nameless.

"You did some real damage, but at what cost? I'm hurt, yeah. But at least I have enough energy to finish." Lucifer grinned as he Nameless and sent him flying backward into the ground hundreds of feet away. Lucifer then sent a wave of energy that slammed into Nameless and knocked his body another hundred feet away.

"Oh playtime, was always my personal favorite activity!" Lucifer laughed as he stalked toward a nearly defenseless Nameless.

* * *

Raven slowly opened her eyes and waited for the pain, which never came.

"Oh no! I died!" Raven panicked as she looked around at her new surroundings and gasped.

"I did die! I was just in Hell! Now I'm... I don't know." Raven looked at herself and her cloak was still white and she felt the same but everything was a wasteland and not on fire.

"I failed him." Raven fell to her knees as tear threatened to come. Then Louis, Angela and Julia appeared.

"Raven! Get up what are you doing! Nameless needs you!" Louis stated as Julia knelt beside Raven. Raven gave them a puzzled stare and Julia spoke

"Raven, that blast was only capable of destroying evil. Nameless used it to injure Lucifer. It didn't do anything to you but knock you on your butt! Nameless is weak from the attack and needs you!" Instantly, Raven was flying toward the blast site and arrived in time to see Nameless thrown towards the ground forcefully by an attack from Lucifer.

Before Nameless could hit the ground Raven teleported underneath him and caught him.

"What! How did you get here?" Lucifer questioned angrily as Julia, Angela, and Louis appeared around Raven and Robin.

Raven ignored Lucifer and looked at Robin. She touched his head and began to heal him. Lucifer saw this and rushed towards her. Raven noticed Lucifer's appearance and realized that Robin really did a number on Lucifer. Raven teleported away from Lucifer once again and set Robin's body down. He opened his eyes and tried to sit up and Raven began to help him.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked as Robin looked at her and then to where Lucifer was.

"Get out of here before he..." Raven stopped him and hugged him.

"I'll take care of it from here. Just get your energy back." Raven stated as she left before he could stop her.

* * *

"What! Rae can't fight that guy! Lucifer will kill her!" Cyborg objected but Bast stopped him

"She can..." Freya looked at her and then Athena spoke up.

"If Isis died fighting Lucifer what makes you think that someone who wasn't one of our chosen will stand a chance against him?" Athena growled and Bast closed her eyes.

"Raven is just as capable of killing Lucifer as Nameless... you all don't understand but I know..." Bast stopped herself before she continued.

"You know what!" Freya asked angered by Bast's secrecy. Bast shook her head.

"It is not my place to tell you."

"Why not?" Michael growled and stepped closer.

"She is right... the knowledge she has gained is hers and hers alone. What if such knowledge is dangerous for us to know? Would you want to hinder a chance at Lucifer's defeat?" Gabriel stated and Bast shook her head.

"It doesn't matter... Lucifer will not lose this fight regardless of the outcome." Bast spoke

"Impossible how can Lucifer win if Nameless kills him!" Isiria questioned

"It won't matter either way he's getting what he wants and thus he wins." Bast states totally confusing everyone. She sighs deeply and starts.

"Lucifer wants one of two things... destruction of all life or to be with the one called Lilltih. If he wins he gets to destroy all of life... if he loses he and Lillith will live happily together."

"Live? He will be destroyed how can he have life if he dies?" Freya questioned and Bast shook her head.

"You don't get it do you?" Bast asked softly as she turned to watch Raven and Lucifer continued to battle.

* * *

Raven was dodging everything that Lucifer could throw at her and at the same time she was dealing out damage left and right to him. Lucifer finally was hit with one of Raven's stronger energy attacks and fell to the ground.

"I thought this was going to be a lot harder... what happened?" Raven grinned as Lucifer struggled to his feet.

"If I hadn't been hit by that fools attack I promise you that, our roles would be switched." Lucifer growled as he stood up fully. He picked up his long blade and grinned.

"You're very powerful now! I will find a way to kill you my dear. I will win." Lucifer rushed at Raven who dodged and then performed several well-timed kicks and punches that sent Lucifer slamming into the ground writhing from pain.

"Okay, what were you saying about winning?" She grinned as Lucifer stood up and began to focus his energy. Raven watched as several figures began to take shape behind him.

"Oh no..." Raven watched as her father, Slade and Malchior appeared. She unconsciously took a few steps back and gasped.

"Ah, if it isn't our little pet." Slade grinned as he began to walk towards Raven followed by Trigon and Malchior. Raven continued to back away in fear as they came closer.

"Come on my love... you didn't run before?" Malchior grinned as Raven fell trying to get away from them.

"Yes, she didn't run at all... remember dear Raven all of our ... fun." Slade laughed as Raven began to remember each time. Raven screamed and flew away as fast as she could but as soon as she got a certain distance her powers failed her and she fell to the ground.

Slowly, Raven got up and looked behind her and saw no one. She sighed in relief and then remembered Robin. She turned around and was face to face with Slade.

"It seems you lost control of your powers." Slade grinned as he grabbed her waist with one and arm pushed her hair behind her ears with his other hand.

"I've been waiting to do this for a very long time." Slade whispered to her and Raven screamed.

* * *

A sound pierced Nameless's ears and immediately he was energized. His eyes flashed red for a moment and then he disappeared and reappeared several yards away from Raven and Slade.

"Don't touch her." Nameless whispered as his eyes began to glow red. Slade was frozen in place along with Trigon and Malchior.

"W-what?" Slade spoke as Nameless approached them and threw Slade from Raven who immediately hugged him. She looked up into his eyes and froze herself. For some reason Raven had felt this anger before but not from Robin. She tried to delve deeper into his fury but his eyes returned to their normal color of gold and he looked at her.

"Are you okay Rae?" She smiled and nodded as Lucifer appeared and attacked Nameless. He turned from Raven and blocked with the Chaos blade and then kicked Lucifer away. Slade, Trigon and Malchior regained control of their bodies and attacked but as soon as Nameless saw them advancing upon Raven, he roared loudly.

Energy began to flow from his body into the Chaos and the Vainslay blades and then they began to glow immensely. In a bathing of white and red light the swords transformations had completed.

* * *

"He has unlocked the true power of the Chaos and Vainslay blades." Freya spoke as the new swords one black the other pure white.

"Unbelievable." Michael stated as even he could feel their power.

"Do not anticipate an end so soon. Lucifer knows this all too well." The Creator's voice echoed to each of them and they turned back to the battle.

* * *

"The Leviathan and the Destiny Weapon..." Lucifer growled to himself as he looked at the transformed states of the Chaos and Vainslay swords. In one swift swing of the Leviathan Slade, Trigon, Malchior and much of the remaining wasteland was annihilated. All that remained was a gaping hole that seemed to stretch out into the distance. The bottom of the crater couldn't even be seen.

"Wow..." Raven whispered as she looked at the void that the new form of the Chaos blade had created.

"Now it's your turn Lucifer." Nameless stated as he pointed the Destiny Weapon towards him. Lucifer grinned and soon his blade began to morph into an even longer sword by several feet. When the transformation completed, the blade looked as though it had dry blood on every inch of it and at the hilt of the sword was an evil red eye that glowed with black energy.

"This is the Absolute Abyss! My little own little morphed blade!" Lucifer attacked and Nameless dodged but the shockwave from the sword's impact with the ground collided with Raven knocking her to the ground. Nameless turned to Lucifer and swung both blades causing a massive explosion of energy to rush towards Lucifer who tried to deflect the attack with his blade, but when it made contact the energy erupted into a wave of a obliteration that Lucifer couldn't dodge.

Nameless heard Lucifer's finally cry and sighed in relief as he went to check on Raven who was getting up from where she was attacked.

"Is it over!" She asked as Nameless nodded. She smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

"We won?" Beast Boy asked as his two friends kissed. Terra laughed along with Starfire as Cyborg just looked relieved.

"It's not over yet." Bast spoke and then the battleground erupted into flames.

* * *

Lucifer reappeared with the Absolute Abyss and attacked Nameless who was caught off-guard but Raven Teleported them away before the attack could connect.

"I will not lose so easily!" Lucifer growled as Nameless unsheathed his two blades and then rushed at Lucifer swinging both of his weapons at his enemy. Lucifer dodged each of them and swung his blade at Nameless who blocked but the force behind the swing was so great that it caused him to blast back into the ground. Raven saw this and immediately took up the fight. She summoned her energy and threw countless waves and balls of energy at Lucifer some deflected some blocked and some connected but Lucifer continued toward her and swung his blade but Raven phased out of the way and sent a kick to Lucifer's back that pushed him forward. He immediately spun around hoping to catch Raven off guard but she had predicted and hoped he would do that and phased out of the way of the attack and readied a large ball of white energy meant for Lucifer.

Lucifer searched for Raven's new location and before he could find her he was hit with a powerful force that seemed to burn his entire body down to the core. Lucifer slammed into the ground so forcefully that he was almost buried under the fiery surface. He struggled out of the would-be grave and looked into the skies of Hell for any sign of Raven but found nothing. As he began to float into the air Nameless attacked with both the Leviathan and the Destiny Weapon. Lucifer barely blocked both attacks before Raven came blasting forward full speed and slammed her foot into his unprotected face.

Once again Lucifer was sent crashing into the fiery ground. Nameless and Raven looked at each other and then nodded before both disappeared. Lucifer saw this and got up as fast as he could but not before Raven landed on him with her knee colliding with Lucifer's stomach. She disappeared immediately and before Lucifer could recover from the attack he saw that Nameless was again charging up for another beam attack.

Lucifer's body was in too much pain to block such a large attack let alone evade it. Nameless sent his Ethereal Cannon towards Lucifer a second time and the blast radius consumed even more of Hell than that first.

Nameless once again fell from the sky from the lack of energy and this time Raven caught him. She laid him on the ground and went to check for Lucifer.

"No way, how is it you're still alive!" Raven growled as Lucifer's body, very slowly moved to the standing position.

"I... won't... die..." Lucifer started but feel to his knees and Raven narrowed her eyes and sent a large wave of pure energy that pushed Lucifer back into the ground. She quickly flew to Nameless and began to heal him.

"What's wrong?" Nameless asked as Raven explained that Lucifer lived.

"I guess I'll have to do it the old fashioned way." Nameless spoke clearer as his energy began to return. He stopped Raven before she could fully heal him and began to walk towards the crater that Lucifer laid in.

Lucifer jumped out and landed on the ground several yards before Raven and Nameless. His wings were completely gone and his body looked in horrible condition.

"You may have beaten me but I still win!" Lucifer grinned as Nameless stepped in front of Raven and held his blades out in front of him.

* * *

"Now he's delusional." Athena grinned and Isiria agreed. Freya looked at Bast and spoke.

"So what does he mean?" Bast looked at Freya and smiled softly.

"We win and so does he. This is the outcome the Creator always wanted for him. I finally get it now." Bast spoke as she remembered all of the conversation Nameless and Lucifer had during Nameless's coma.

__

"You are correct, I tried to lessen my hatred by doing that but the feelings never left. So I decided to recreate my beautiful Lillith. I would simply extract from Athena and Freya enough of her essence to remake her. Thus, it was seen as though I was trying to sexually assault them, in truth I wanted neither Goddess all I wanted was Lillith. The Creator once again intervened and this time sent me into the abyss... I only wanted to love... but he didn't care... he could have recreated her and given her to me and I would have been satisfied for all eternity, but no... he ignored me and my feelings of love... I swore to destroy him... I tried to recreate Lillith on my own but as you can see she isn't anywhere near as beautiful as the original" Bast recalled that and then everything that she already knew and everything seemed to come together.

* * *

"You won't win you're defeated." Nameless growled as Lucifer only laughed.

"Nameless did you already forget everything I have told you?" Lucifer questioned as he feel to his knees from the pain. Nameless looked at him with a questioning stare.

"No... none of that matters." Lucifer laughed at Nameless's answer and replied.

"But it matter so much to me! It's the reason I win." Lucifer spoke as he lifted his hand and an image appeared.

__

"After I realized I had failed. I extracted her essence from this creation, and decided to try a different approach. I knew that I would never ever be able to have her, so I decided to take out a portion of my spirit that loved her and sent both my spirit and her's into man's realm to wander until they had found the perfect physical hosts... these two will arise and there is nothing you can do to stop them." Lucifer stood up and was followed by Robin.

"I'll stop you and your offspring, if it the last thing I do..." Robin growled as Lucifer only laughed.

"Fool... you will never win."

After the image faded into nothing Lucifer grinned.

"I was and I **_am_** right." Lucifer grinned. Raven gasped as she realized that more of Lucifer's demons and devils might be out.

"Where are they Lucifer?" Nameless growled and he laughed but stopped to cough up blood. He then lifted his hand and another image appeared.

__

"You are very proud young demon... but tell me were you so proud when Nameless struck you?" Lucifer whispered and Raven's demonic eyes began to form. Just before Raven could attack him he froze her body in mid air.

"You forget that you are born of evil... evil which I control... every being that has darkness inside of them no matter how large or minute I can control them. So that means you are no exception." Lucifer growled as he tossed Raven onto her bed.

"Let me go." Raven whispered out as Lucifer approached her. He grinned as he began to feel the air in the room change. He looked at Raven and shook his head.

"You lust after me don't you demon?" Lucifer's questioned shocked Raven to the core. She thought about it for a few moments before she finally accepted it.

"Yes..." She whispered as she began to cry softly. Lucifer laughed and then sat on her bed.

"I know you do... that is the one flaw you have always possessed..." Lucifer whispered as he then stood up to his feet and grinned.

"I got what I came here for..." Lucifer grinned as he stood up. Raven was confused as she looked around her room and then to herself. Lucifer noticed her shock and laughed.

"Old memories little demon... that's what I came here for." Lucifer disappeared and left Raven confused and shocked. She held herself as she cried

"What's wrong with me!" She screamed aloud. The image stopped and Raven shuddered in anger. Nameless was equally as furious his eyes turned red as did Raven's.

"I'll make you pay..." Nameless spoke and Lucifer answered.

"You still don't get it do you? When you went into that coma... I told you I never brought you to the abyss... you came unconsciously. Fool, you'll never beat my offspring nor will you ever stop Lillith's," Lucifer grinned.

"We will no matter what." Raven growled and Lucifer laughed as his pain increased.

"Liars!" Lucifer laughed as he used his remaining energy to stand.

"You will never harm a hair on their heads... you know why?" Lucifer grinned as Nameless and Raven awaited an answer.

"Its simple... Two love birds would never do anything to harm one another." Lucifer laughed as he fell to the ground as death began to take him. He looked up from his knees to Nameless and grinned.

"I told you I'd win..." Lucifer grinned as his body turned to ashes. Nameless stood deathly still as the realization hit him.

"No." he whispered as he stared at his own hands.

__

Slowly, Lucifer allowed the light to encompass his form showing his battle suit off, one that looked very similar to Nameless's. Robin noticed this and narrowed his eyes at his soon to be enemy. Instead if white in places where Robins battle attire had white, Lucifer had gold. It almost seemed to match his blonde spiky hair that still draped over his head.

Nameless remembered how Lucifer and he looked so much alike in their battle attire and then when Bast began to attack all strange around him after she kissed him.

__

No wonder... I... you...forgive me... I didn't ... you dont... he knows." Bast babbled on as she looked at Nameless as a realization set in.

"You must concentrate on defeating Lucifer... if you fail nothing will stop him, only you have the ability to stop him. I must go, Nameless please forgive me for my actions." Bast vanished leaving a very confused warrior in her wake.

And then when Lucifer told him about Raven being in danger:

__

Our fight is not now fool! I have something very important to tell you both …. Raven may be in danger." Lucifer spoke and Nameless stopped attacking momentarily.

"What do you mean!"

"Anubis and Ares have gained her support. She was told that the two of you are quite an item." Lucifer grinned but Nameless growled and swung at him only to catch air.

"I may not be at full strength but my speed and teleportation power is intact. As I was saying before… Raven is coming after you Bast… she is jealous, very jealous." Lucifer grinned as Bast shot him a glare.

"I don't care, she didn't value him before so why give her a second chance!" Bast growled as Lucifer became serious.

"You have no clue of what is at work here! I have spent milleniums trying to orchestrate the events that are happening now and you and those fools are ruining my plans…. Bast you understand that with a flick of my wrist I could eliminate you into nothing, back to the darkness from whence you came… do you understand that?" Lucifer growled as Nameless stood in front of her.

Raven hugged Nameless as she spoke

"We're..." She started but couldn't finish.

* * *

"There is no way that is possible." Freya spoke shocked.

"That's the reason only Nameless was capable of beating Lucifer. Nothing could defeat him... only himself. That's why no matter the outcome Lucifer would win and he would lose. Nameless, Robin, and Lucifer are one in the same! Lucifer merely took the part inside of him that loved and created Robin's spirit. Raven is the exact same way, they're both reincarnations of Lucifer and Lillith." Bast stated.

"Lucifer was confused and alone. When he sent his spirit and Lillith spirits to the mortal realm, I allowed them to find life. I loved Lucifer because he was the first and so I have allowed him to have Lillith and Lillith to have him. Fear nothing for everything shall be set right soon." The Creator voice disappeared leaving the Titans and the Gods to grasp the newfound knowledge.

* * *

"Robin, what going to happen?" Raven asked as Robin looked into her eyes and smiled.

"I don't care as long as you're here with me." Robin embraced Raven's form.

"I will never leave you Rae. Nothing will ever separate us again... not anger death or anything else I swear it." Raven smiled and sighed peacefully into his embrace.

"And I shall stand by your side no matter what path you chose.

* * *

I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I FEEL SO STUPID THAT I COULDN'T UPDATE IN FOREVER! I AM SOOOOOO SOOOOORRRRRYYY! If you guys like it then I put up a closing chapter Prologue/Epilogue whichever one it is and I will try to get that out by this weekend if enough of you all review!

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY IT HAS BEEN AN HONOR TO WRITE FOR MY READERS AND MY CRITICS! THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH!

CHAOTIC SYMPHONY ASKING YOU TO DROP A REVIEW!

" Cybord nearly screamed as he realized that God was talking to them. Beast Boy fainted and Terra froze. Starfire closed her eyes and bowed lower to the ground. The Creator's voice echoed to each of them and they turned back to the battle. Bast recalled that and then everything that she already knew and everything seemed to come together." The image stopped and Raven shuddered in anger. Nameless was equally as furious his eyes turned red as did Raven's.. The Creator voice disappeared leaving the Titans and the Gods to grasp the newfound knowledge. 


	14. EPILOGUE

THANK YOU ALL OF YOU THAT ENJOYED MY STORY. I AM SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPDATE BUT COMPUTER DIE AND I HAD TO BURY MY OLD ONE I THANK YOU ALL FOR THE TIME YOU HAVE SPENT READING MY STORY THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**To my reviewers**

**Y_amiTa_i- Thank you for enjoying my final chapter and sorry for taking so long to update.**

**_Enkaiame Katana_- I am extra sorry it took so long for me to update, but I had to finish the story! I probably will have another Rae/Rob story sometime after thanksgiving but I will be working on a completely different story from now till then.**

**DemonicGoddess- thanks for reviewing, you're awesome! After I have finished the current story I'm working on I most likely will have a sequel. But it that won't be till after Thanksgiving. THANKS for Reviewing AND I can promise that this epilogue will give a sneak peek at the Sequel.**

**Neverwinter- Thanks for the review. I want you to know that the ending of this story was necessary if I were to add a sequel to it. I promise you that the sequel will be much more to your liking. I'll give you a quick hint: IN THIS EPILOGUE I WILL GIVE YOU A PEEK AT THE SEQUEL. And for the ending Raven is Lillith so she had to stay by Robin's side… no matter what.**

**Ssgohan79- I thank you so very much for supporting this fanfic. I hope you read the epilogue as well. THANK YOU For being the most consistent reviewer.**

**Shmee- thanks for your support. I will write another story but not until after Thanksgiving. I'm working on another story (not a Teen Titan fic) if you want to check it out go to my profile page and look for the most current. I thank you for supporting this fic it means a lot.**

**Aeon- thanks for reviewing**

**I AM HORRIBLE SORRY AGAIN FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! HERE IT IS THE EPILOGUE AND THE PREVIEW OF THE SEQUEL.**

Epilogue 

The chaos had been put to rest. The Creator of all things undid all of the darkness and the evil that Lucifer and his minions had done on Earth and throughout the galaxy. The people of Earth tried to live normally but the remembrance of the gore and chaos created by the demons left the entire population of Earth in nervousness and confussion.

The Creator, thus decided that all of time had to be reversed. Robin and Raven were the first to oppose such a thing but they were the only ones to object. The Creator stated that he would reverse time two years so that Robin never came to Etheria and so Isis and Van could have life once again.

"No! I don't want to lose Raven!" Robin demanded as he opposed the Creator's idea.

"_It is for the best… the universe needs to forget. This is the only way."_ Robin became furious that such a plan was the only course of action.

"So all of my pain, all of my sorrow was for nothing!" Robin yelled as Raven stood at his side. "You're just going to make me forget everything! After I put my life on the line for existance, you're going to take the happiness I…" Robin looked to Raven and corrected himself, "We have?"

"_This is how it must be."_ Robin growled and screamed out. Freya was shocked at his outburst and went to comfort him.

"Why can't you let them keep their memories?" Bast interrupted and Isiria agreed.

"Yes, that way they can stay together."

"_If that were to happen then Robin and Raven would keep the powers they possess. There is no need for such power now."_ Robin walked away from them and tried to contain his anger. Raven came to his side and hugged him.

"Robin, I don't want to lose you." Robin looked at Raven and sighed in defeat.

"It's not right… I gave so much for nothing… no reward… I can't even have you, the one I love." Robin tried to hold back his tears but they escaped his eyes and his held Raven.

"I shall never leave you, I love you." Raven declared and kissed him.

"I won't let it happen Rae." Robin whispered and Raven gasped.

"Maybe… maybe Lucifer was right… he cares nothing about me or you. He could give us our memories…" Robin growled out in anger.

"Robin you must relax alright… you don't want to become that do you?" Raven asked and Robin turned to her and resigned himself to their fate.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything Rae, I really am." Robin stated as they walked back to the others.

"Me too… I love you for everything you had to put up with and all of the pain…" Raven whispered as they approached the others.

"Just get this over with… you win… do what you must." Robin spoke. Bast and Freya looked to each other in regret.

In an instant light encompassed all of existence and everything was set right.

**Two years ago- Now Present time**

Raven had been going out on the streets looking for some way to end the sexual urges she constantly felt whenever Robin stepped into the same room as her. She was going insane knowing that he would never love her.

"I just want to get this… this… urge over and done with." Raven whispered as she thought aloud. She had several opportunities but each time she was interrupted by Slade. And as soon as she thought it he appeared.

"Hello, dear Raven." Slade smiled. Raven had become annoyed and had to make a choice: kill him or run away like all the time before.

She decided that today, Slade had become a painful annoyance and instead of fleeing she would simply kill him. It would be like killing two birds with one stone: she'd get rid of Robin's number one tormentor and if she succeeded it would ease his stress tremendously and as a side bonus even if her feelings for the boy wonder were just outbursts of Lust and Passion, two emotions in which she thought would stay dormant longer, she could satisfy them later and everything between herself and Robin would go back to normal.

"I'm going to rip you to shreds Slade." Raven growled as she readied herself. Slade only laughed. He began to walk towards Raven. She began to levitate objects and readied herself even further.

"Raven, I know what you've been looking for out here on these streets. I think that's quite abnormal even for you." Slade mocked as Raven let anger take more control.

"Go to Hell!" Raven launched the projectiles at Slade who expertly dodged them all. He continued to advance upon Raven until he was within inches of her. Raven had realized this too late and gasped as her powers left her. Slade then reached out and touched her side stroking it slightly.

"I know what you want Raven, and I'll gladly give it to you." He whispered as Raven blushed from the contact. His other hand reached down between her legs and this caused Raven to scream loudly.

"Yes, that's it my pet. Why don't we stop the violence for a moment and enjoy ourselves?" Slade asked as Raven slowly and shamefully nodded. (AN: This is the exert from Chap 4 when Raven tells Terra how her and Slade began their sexual activities)

As Slade began to undress Raven a growl was heard. Raven snapped out of her stupor and fell back from Slade confused and ashamed.

"He wanted me to feel pain… I served him and all he did was betray me. What do you think they deserve?" A voice stated out of nowhere. Then a female voice answered.

"Kill him make him suffer."

"Yes, I shall all of them shall feel sorrow and pain they all shall die because of him." An in that instant two figures emerged from the shadows, both in black robes and hoods that covered their visages.

The womanly shaped figure stepped forward and approached Slade slowly.

"I think you're interrupting us? Do you know that I hate being interrupted?" Slade growled as the woman laughed and then removed her hood.

Raven fell into shock at what she saw, a mirror image of herself but several years older.

"Do you know how much **_I_** **_hate _**you?" Raven's doppelganger growled as she lifted her hand and encased Slade in an orb of black energy.

"My love what shall be done to him?" The older Raven stated to the second figure that stepped from the shadows and removed his hood to reveal two dark red eyes.

"I think I want to play pin the Leviathan on the fool." He answered as he unsheathed one of the two blades strapped on his waist.

"Robin… I think that's a perfect idea! Then lets obliterate the Creator's precious universe." The older Raven doppelganger laughed as she freed Slade and dropped him to the floor.

Raven was frightened and confused by what she was seeing and she tried to run but her body wouldn't move. The older Robin looked at her and grinned.

"You should go stop being a coward and go back to the tower little Raven. Look at us and behold us as Gods." He grinned and in a millisecond his blade was imbedded inside Slade's skull.

"Hey, tell Robin that Nameless says hi." He laughed as the older Raven joined in and then both disappeared.

"Little Raven, hurry home… the end comes and I won't fail like my father has." The voice echoed from the shadows as Raven teleported back to the tower.

She ran through the hallway searching for the others. She finally came to the gym and spotted their leader.

"ROBIN!" She screamed and ran into his arms.

"Raven what happened!" Robin looked at her as she began to cry.

I will do my best to get the sequel's first chapter out something after Thanksgiving.

**For your info. Time was reversed but the two new Raven and Robin individuals are from the future. With all that power he has to be able to manipulate time.**

**REVIEW AND THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH!**


End file.
